Welcome to Ouran: Insert Crappy Title Here
by RinXIII
Summary: Rin Miyamoto. Girl with insane anxiety problems and a mysterious track record. Yuki Sato. Best friend of said nutcase. What happens when these two crazies switch school's and are forced to be maids of the intriguing member's of the Host Club? Especially when the Moron Twins start to take a liking to them. WARNING: Contains a lot of sarcasm and mentally insane shit. PENDING REWRITE?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone of the Ouran Community. My name is RinXIII and I am a new writer here. I have read many stories on this site for years and I have decided to upload a fic that I am currently working on for over two years and am proud of._**

 ** _Warning though. This story will have a bunch of references to various fandoms I like. Especially Kingdom Hearts. Don't worry, you don't need to know the game to understand these references, so therefore if you don't know, you won't be lost in the story whatsoever._**

 ** _I have referenced a few other things and if you ever catch them, let me know in the reviews._**

 ** _Please give this story a chance. As you will find, this story will be fairly similar to the show, but with my own personal intake on adding my OC's into the mix._**

 ** _Please don't judge immediately because it's an OC story because this one might shock you, unlike most crappy one's out their._**

 ** _You won't be seeing the Host Club members until Chapter 3 I believe. So that's another warning._**

 ** _Anyway's. On with this truly hilariously, messed up story._**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _"_ _We are proud to let you know that you have been accepted_

 _into Ouran Academy_ _Rin Miyamoto._ _We hope you have_

 _a great experience while you are here with us."_

 _~Superintendent Suoh._

I laid the letter back down on my small, black bedside table and sighed. I should've known I would've gotten accepted. I was practically at the top of the class at my old school. I still find that hard to believe. I personally didn't really want to go to Ouran Academy.

The only reason I applied was because my parents said that it will give me a great image to when I am old enough to work at the Square Enix Video Game Company. The Miyamoto's are part of the company as assistant directors. Before they were assistant directors, they were focusing on designing and creating the characters and ideas. My parents started working at the company since like the first Kingdom Hearts game came out for the PS2. They were obviously starting on game design and character design first.

That lasted until Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories came out for the PS2. So they have started working there about 13-14 years ago. Don't get me wrong. I love Square Enix and I love the games they produce. Kingdom Hearts holds a special place in my heart. Even though I love almost all of the Final Fantasy games and The World Ends With You, none of them can hold that little special place in my heart that Kingdom Hearts does. Yes I know KH is just a videogame but if you know my backstory and know how KH fits in that role, you'd understand.

Because I love Square Enix so much, it has always been a dream of mine to actually work there. I personally want to design characters and create the backstories for each character and claim them as my own. I also really want to play a big role in playing/creating the music for each games. Square Enix has very good taste in composers. Yoko Shimomura=VIDEO. GAME. MUSIC. GODDESS. Warning you now I am a nerd.

Anyway, because I want to work at Square Enix and fulfill my dream, I have to go to Ouran Academy. Partly because, my parents kind of forced me, and partly because Ouran is the highest on the charts in Japan. Even though I am brought up in the rich and fancy life, I don't necessarily enjoy it. I also do not like the fact of going to a high class school with a bunch of prissy rich people to be honest. But people say that on the road to your dreams, you will have a few nightmares along the way. Now, being the smart and intellectual person that I am. I actually understand that saying, and so far that is very, very true for me. Anyway, even though I am rich, my personality can literally manipulate your mind into thinking I am not.

For example: Instant Coffee. Most rich people have no clue whatsoever on what that is. Being me. I know exactly what that is. Pour a tiny bit of coffee powder into a cup or a mug then pour in some hot water, then guess what, you are done my friend.

I know that I will automatically work at Square Enix but my parents are REALLY big on imagery so they want their daughter to be as perfect as she can be. And because of my little history at my old school, they decided it was best for me to enroll at a different school. Of course they had to choose the highest choice and most wanted, practically perfect, school in Japan. So yea. I had to enroll.

Anyway, there is only one perk, besides trying to fulfill said dream, about going to this school. I just found out recently that my best friend, Yuki Sato, just also got accepted into Ouran. Now, she doesn't even know that I applied, but the reason is why that, she is the type of person who gets overly excited about things and literally goes to the extreme.

Plus I wasn't even sure if I was going to get in. I am always just little anxious about these kind of things so I always worry and create little scenarios that have literally 1% chance of happening in my head. Also, let's say in some alternate universe where I did tell her and I didn't get accepted into Ouran, she'd literally just break down.

She is the type of person who always gives pep talks and prepares people to no end, so when something happens and the person cannot do what Yuki prepared them to do, she gets really depressed. Like really depressed. The worst one was when one of her friends, Misaki-chan, was it? Was really anxious about going on vacation with her family, Yuki spend HOURS even WEEKS nonstop convincing, preparing, and encouraging Misaki to no end. Then when Misaki got over her anxiety, which took over a week to do, her family decided to cancel saying it was a waste of money. Yuki shut down for two weeks.

Now being the amazingly wonderful best friend that I am, I slowly helped her get over it. Because of that I lost almost all of my sanity and my beauty sleep. Not to mention I went two whole weeks without playing KH. TWO WEEKS! That is like torture.

I decided to call Yuki and tell her the news. I grabbed my phone that was on my brown blanket and dialed Yuki's number.

"Come on Yuki-chan, pick up." I pleaded through the phone while it kept ringing. It stopped ringing...yay. Now I have a migraine. Booo.

"Yuki-chan." I said.

 **"Rin...why are you calling me at 2a.m. The morning is evillllllll."** She does have a point, I will give her that.

"Hehe. I kind of maybe, just found out that I got accepted into Ouran Academy." I said nervously into the phone. When you don't tell Yuki something kind of big and important like this, you have no clue what she will do. Even I won't know, and I am her best friend for Lord's sake.

 **"** **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN that's AMAZING!"** I pulled the phone little ways away. God I swear she will be the death of my ear drums one day. Yes eardrums can die thank you very much. I have such good logic. Of course, my migraine got worse.

 **"Why didn't you tell me you enrolled I mean, I am your best friend, I could've helped you prepare and shit!?"** Yuki demanded into the phone. I sighed.

"Dude I have a headache, lower your voice please! Also, 1. Because there was a 50/50 shot I would've gotten accepted. 2. If you had done all of that planning and I ended up not getting accepted, what would you have done? 3. Remember the last time you did something like this to another friend and that friend canceled whatever you were trying to help them get through?" I explained wonderfully, rolling my eyes. Even though I was a shoe-in. You never know. That's why I said 50/50 shot. After about a few seconds she finally responded.

 **"Fair point."** She said. I WIN! I muttered 'told ya' but she didn't hear me.

 **"I am just glad I get to go to highschool with my best friend. I mean, think of how awesome that'd be. I swear if we aren't in the same class, I am going to sue. If suing doesn't work, then we can always use the War Plan."** Yuki said energetically with a hint of humorous and thoughtfulness while mentioning said war plan. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"I am very glad I get to go to school with you. That is seriously the only perk, beside a better chance of working at Square Enix, about going to Ouran. You know me and rich prissy egotistical people ha-ha. The board of representatives judge each person by grades, you and me have the same grades and have the same 4.0 average, and we are in the same grade. Of course we will be in the same class, I mean come on. So no suing. We can use the War Plan for other uses. *cue epic evil laugh here*" I explained happily into the phone.

 **"Awwwww arigatou Rin-chan. Now, as much as I would like to discuss this wonderful topic. I am going to bed and you should to. Cause when we get up, I am taking you school shopping. That means getting tailored for the uniforms, school supplies, upgraded phones. Everything."** Yuki said with a firm tired voice. Oh shit. Shopping. My specialty. I sighed. Again. I have been doing that a lot lately. Because of that realization, I sighed again.

"Oh lovely." I said with full sarcasm in my voice. I heard the phone click signaling that Yuki hung up. I sat my phone down and got ready for bed. This is going to be a long year.

Sadly, the gods of sleep are against me. Why? Because, after that phone call with Yuki I had. I didn't even fall asleep after that. Cause stupid me and my stupid brain and my subconscious was all like 'let's deprive you of sleep and create scenarios about the upcoming school year and give you a bunch of mental breakdowns.'

Let's just say by the time I was just about to fall asleep, the sun had risen shining a very bright light into my room. Because of that I made a cave of blankets and hid in them, glaring at the evil sun and partially getting temporarily blind in the process. What felt like two hours later, Yuki called me to tell me to get my ass out of bed, because apparently it is time to go shopping. You can tell that this is going to be a good day.

I slowly crawled out from under my warm blanket cave to my very cold room. I took my medium length brown hair out of my ponytail and walked to my bathroom. After 5 minutes of washing up, I threw on some clothes. I was wearing a gray tank top with the Roman numeral thirteen. I saw it in a store and it reminded me of Roxas. My all-time favorite Kingdom Hearts character, so I had to get it. I was also wearing some white shorts with jewels encrusted on the pockets and some white sandals.

Before I forget, I looked on my bedside table and grabbed my all-important skull mood ring. Don't ask me why that is important because I seriously don't know. Ever since I got it, I have been wearing it nonstop. If I leave the house and forget to wear it I will have a panic attack. Seriously. It's happened before.

I also grabbed my very special keyblade necklace and my blue headphones. Then I grabbed my purse and phone and started heading out of my room. That was until I saw an envelope sitting on the floor in front of my bedroom door.

I opened it noticing it was from Ouran Academy.

 _Rin Miyamoto._

 _Class 1A_

 _Room 13 first floor._

 _Electives: Art II Sketching and designing and Computer Programming_

 _Supplies needed._

· _6 spiral notebooks_

· _1 binder_

· _2 packs of mechanical pencils_

· _Girl's uniform. You can get fitted at your local tailor_

· _Messenger bag._

· _Laptop_

· _3 folders_

· _Sketchbook_ (which I already have. I never go to school without it)

· _Art Pencils_

· _Flash drive_

· _Blank Discs_

· _Debit Card for meals_

· _Pens_

· _Acrylic Paint_

· _Colorful Sharpies_

· _Exact-o knife_

I smiled little knowing that I already have half of what is on that list. So maybe shopping will be cut short. I put the supply list in my purse and headed downstairs. As I headed toward the kitchen I felt my phone buzz. $10 it was from Yuki. It was. I win. I'm that awesome. That is also sad too. Forever alone.

 **To: Rin**

 **From: Yuki**

I'll be over within 10 minutes. You better be up or those 'other uses' for the War Plan will be used on you. Lol jk jk. U know I luv u. Oh yeah, did you get the supply list from Ouran that came in the mail?! XD.

 **To: Yuki**

 **From: Rin**

Calm down will ya. Don't worry I'm up. How would you use the War Plan on me, I practically made most of it up. Luv u to Yuki-chan. Yes I did and I am glad that I have most, not all, that's on the list. See ya in 10. :)

I put my phone in my back pocket and smiled at Yuki's hyper attitude. I walked to the refrigerator and found a note.

 _Rin, we got called in early for an important meeting._

 _I am so proud of you. I can't believe you got accepted into Ouran._

 _We won't be home till late so you can fix yourself something_

 _or you can go to Yuki's. Whichever._

 _Be good. Stay safe. We love you._

 _~Mom and Dad_

I through the note away into the trash. I laughed inwardly. Typical. I swear it is a once in a lifetime chance that I would actually see my parents. When I was younger things were different. I wish I knew what changed. I don't even remember when things started changing. I do know that they still care and love me but, it would just be nice to be with my family once in a while. Subconsciously, tears pricked in my eyes. I slapped myself.

Note to self: Don't slap yourself. My cheek hurts now. I whined quietly. Yes I am a whiner. I am very good at it too if I do say so myself. I take pride in it. I tried to control my breathing and the doorbell rang. Aw man. I wanted to actually cook some breakfast. I pouted and open the door.

"Good morning sunshine." Yuki said energetically. Her light brown eyes glowing with happiness.

Damn you morning people. I gave her my famous 'terra death glare.' "Hah, sweetie, you know that glare doesn't work on me." Yuki laughed patting my head. I sighed and laughed little as well.

"You ready?" Yuki asked after she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"One sec." I said and ran back into the house to grab a chocolate chip muffin for me, and a blueberry one for Yuki just in case she didn't eat breakfast.

Aren't I the nicest person? I smirked at my own little joke. I ran back to the opened door and gave Yuki her muffin. She looked at it with big pleading eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiinny-chan...you shouldn't have!" Yuki exclaimed, practically eye raping it. Drooling it and everything.

"That's what makes me awesome Yuki-chan. Now start eating it before you get a heart attack. You are already making a puddle of drool on my porch. She smiled greatly and started munching on her muffin like no tomorrow.

"Come on." I said laughing and we walked to the car.

I swear Yuki made some deal with the devil because her car is the nicest purest black limousine that I have ever seen. It is so sparkly that I'm about to die. I know that me and Yuki both are rich, her more than me obviously, but I've seen rich limousines, and they do not compare to hers in the slightest.

I wonder if you look carefully enough, you might get to see little devil horns on top of the car. Because I can see devil horns on cars clearly shows that I have lost my sanity. Yuki's driver, Kyo-san, opened the door for me and Yuki. Maybe I should tip him. I looked up at his balding figure. He scowls at us. I send the infamous 'terra death glare' back. He doesn't react to it. Figures. Never mind on that tip. I got in and slid to the farthest side without saying thank you. Heh. I am so mean.

Yuki got in too, wiping some crumbs off of her legs. Damn girl can eat! She literally devoured that muffin like it was the last remaining food on the planet.

"Neh Rin-chan?" I looked at her."What class was said on your supply sheet?" Yuki asked. With her chocolate brown eyes pleading with hopefulness.

"Class 1-A." I said with proud enthusiasm. She squealed. And it wasn't her 'thanks for wasting my precious time and talents on you now excuse me for while I sulk for 5 years' squeal. This was her 'omgomgomgomgomg I'm going to die, praise the lord' squeal. I looked at Kyo-san. He looks pissed. Like super pissed. I gulped.

"Yuki-chan. Calm down!" I yelled. She kept squealing so I put my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Dude you are like seriously pissing off the driver. He is already pissed off as it is. I know he has male PMS but seriously. Calm the fuck down girl." I whispered as quietly as I could.

Something tells me I suck at whispering. I felt two black very angry eyes glare at me through the rear view mirror. I gulped again and mouthed sorry, only to get an eye roll.

"Anyway. I told you we were going to be in the same class Yuki-chan." I said.

"What are your electives?" It would seriously be a miracle if we had the same electives.

"Hmmmmm track and cooking." Yuki said slowly. See I told you.

"I have art and computer programming." I said with a hint of sorrow.

"It doesn't bother me that we both don't have electives together. We have 5 classes together, plus lunch. Last time I checked 5 beats 2. And besides, you suck at track." Yuki reasoned, and started laughing at how bad I am at track.

"You know, I think I am glad that we don't have every. Single. Class. Together." I muttered rolling my eyes. I know I am bad a track but I don't need her reminding me.

"Love you too Rinny. Anyway. It is also required that we have to participate in at least one club activity outside school and we are both going to the same club. Whether you like it or not." Yuki said firmly. "And because you didn't tell me about enrolling, I get to pick the club. No if an's or but's. When I decide which club we are taking we are doing it immediately." Yuki said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Oh shit. Knowing Yuki. The club she will choose will be the most indescribable and uncomfortable one for me. And it will require a lot of socializing. That is one difference between me and Yuki. I hate people. She likes people. It's going to be a win lose situation.

She gave me her updated version of the 'terra death glare' because I haven't responded for a good length of time. I gulped.

"Fine." I sighed.

"YAY!" Yuki squealed again but this time hugging me till I lost oxygen.

Man sometimes I wonder how we became friends. Then my subconscious likes to be a bitch and gives me horrible flashbacks leading up to said reason why we became friends. But my friends, that is another story for a later time.

"Yu...n't...bre...the." I was trying to say 'Yuki can't breathe' but given the fact that I was losing oxygen it came out like that.

I take it Yuki got the message because she immediately let go of me. I started coughing and she patted my back. Yay. I now feel loved again. I just realized that I am very tired. I groan at this because every time I go shopping with Yuki we stay at the mall till after hours.

We've almost gotten kicked out because we stayed so late. Now me+mall+lots of people and crowds+my lack of sleep=my funeral. I swear when I die it will be in a mall. Most likely in Lis Lisa with a bunch of squealing girls wearing a bunch of perfume trampling me, causing me to fall to the ground and get a really bad concussion then die of head trauma.

I looked at my phone. 7:45a.m. Wow I plotted my own death in under five minutes, and it's not even 8a.m. It must be a new record. I must have been really quiet for a long time because I heard Yuki's voice snapping me out of my soon to be death experience. Relax I am not suicidal, I just have bad luck. It happens.

"You didn't sleep at all since our phone convo last night did you?" Yuki asked with partial concern. I shook my head no.

Yuki sighed and shook her head. "When we get to the mall, our first stop is Starbucks. Kay?" Yuki asked.

Mmmmmmm coffee. That is the only thing that will wake me up from anything. Even the smell will wake me up. I felt a really huge smile form on my face.

"Arigatou Yuki-chan!" I exclaimed hugging the life out of my best friend.

"Ri...no...brea...ing." Yuki gasped out. I immediately let of her and smirked.

Now, why does this situation seem oddly reversed? Yuki gave me a glare. It's not her 'terra death glare' it's more of a 'fuck you' glare. I started laughing.

"Love ya Yuki-chan." I said still smiling.

Yuki grinned as well.

 ** _Well that was Chapter 1. Now I understand if the first chapter wasn't as interesting, it's more of an introductory chapter and the later one's will be so much more promising. Please review and help a new writer out. XD. Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We arrived at the mall, and I was getting more and more tired by the second. It is 9a.m. and we got stuck in traffic. Baka drunk drivers. Did you know that stupid people+beer+car=Your screwed? Ugh people never learn.

Now because of what some stupid careless man did, we got stuck in traffic. Just so you know, I can't stand being in a car and not moving for more than 5 minute. I literally freak out. I had a panic attack. I'm not even joking, I wish I did.

I swear panic attacks are genetic because my mom used to get them when she was 15, my age to be precise. Mine wasn't as bad this time because Yuki was there to help calm me down.

She is the only one, besides my mom who can calm me down when I have them. I can calm myself down to a point but it takes a lot longer than I want. I am not a patient person. Oh well. I have been dealing with them for about 3 years, I'm sad to say I am used to it.

After I calmed down, we finally started moving, not inching, but actually moving. Yuki never stopped hugging me. Hugging me for some reason really calms me down. But it's only if certain people do it. If it is not my best friend or my parents, I can't stand it when people touch me.

It's weird because I am always initiating it, (not like that you perverts) but if someone pokes my stomach or touches my back and neck for example I stiffen up and slap their arm away. I don't know if that makes me really hypocritical or not. But if it is then, I guess I am sorry.

But anyway once we arrived and the limo got parked. I flung myself out of the limo gasping for air.

"Thank god. FREEDOM!" I shouted.

For once, I stopped caring about the weird looks I got. I heard Yuki laugh behind me. Then I heard a little click. I swear if she-

"Yuki, did you just take a pic of me in my freedom pose?" I yelled.

I hate pictures. I can tolerate them if it is one I want to do, but not ones taken against my will.

"I'll call you when we need a ride home. Bye Kyo-kuuuuuuuuunn." I heard Yuki tell Kyo-san, exaggerating the 'kun.'

I take it Kyo-san hates being called Kyo-kun. An evil smile forms on my lips.

"Take care Kyo-KUN!" I yelled the 'Kun' part.

Man this guy can seriously rock the 'terra death glare'. I was debating on taking a picture but Kyo-san drove away pretty fast so that killed my chances.

"Rin-chan. First stop. Coffee. Now!" Yuki said firmly dragging me into the mall.

Sometimes I forget how big this place is. Damn this thing is huge. Good thing Starbucks is the first thing I see when I am being dragged against my will.

People stop staring. This is normal I tell you. Creepy eyes. Stalking me. Watching me. Ugh. I hate it. I pouted.

"Rin-chan stop pouting." Yuki said without looking back.

"How did you know I was pouting, you didn't look back?!" I exclaimed.

"Skill Rinny. Skill." Yuki said. I take it she switched into serious mode.

Lovely. A serious Yuki is like seeing me being outgoing and social. Aka the apocalypse is going to happen.

We walked, actually she walked, and I've still been dragged, after 10 freaking minutes. Into Starbucks. I almost did a happy dance because there was no line. In case you didn't notice, I hate being still for too long.

"What can I get you ladies today?" The cashier asked.

"One white chocolate mocha and one caramel frappe chino." Yuki requested sweetly.

Normally I would tell her that she didn't have to pay, but I've just grown tired of it. We have been best friends for 2 years. But because I have a guilty conscience, I always do.

"Yuki-chan, you didn't have to pay for me. I would've been just fine on my own." I said yawning a little.

Yuki looked at me, trying to keep eye contact. I guess I was dozing off. Apparently I did it again because she snapped her fingers in my face.

"I paid for you because you are in clearly no condition to do anything just yet." Yuki said in a matter of fact tone.

I raised my eyebrows in a 'why' expression.

"Because as I was dragging you in here you were muttering some weird shit saying 'Roxasssssss...my prince...stalker...evil sun...'" Yuki mimicked in what she likes to call her 'drunk' tone, trying really hard not to laugh at me.

I chuckled a little. Yep that is definitely something I would say. I blame the Kingdom Hearts comics and the evil sun of doom.

"We have two coffees for Yuki-san!" The worker people yelled into the microphone.

Because of that, my headache returned. Yuki came back with the coffee.

"Here ya go Rin-chan." Yuki said holding my coffee out so I can grab it.

Mmmmmm white chocolate mocha. My favorite. I muttered a thank you and rushed quickly to put some cinnamon and chocolate powder in. With ALOT of sugar. Surprisingly it was not that hot when I finally decided to drink it. I bet it's the lack of sleep.

I most likely chugged the whole coffee down within 5 seconds because Yuki gave me the 'WTF terra expression' and mentioned something about being barely half way done. I grinned widely. I bet the caffeine is getting to me. Because now I'm yelling rants about some Kingdom Hearts bosses that were really hard to beat, like the Vanitas Remnant one grrrrrr my blood is boiling.

"And a blah blah blahbibdiblah bladh..." I keep rambling.

That's what happens when I am very keyed up about something and lose my train of thought. Yuki put her hands on my shoulders and pushing hard. Oh. I was hopping. I didn't notice. Huh. That never happens. Oh well.

"Well Rin since you are so hyper and happy to be here." Yuki said with an evil smile that is seriously creeping me the fuck out.

"We are going to do the one thing that I was looking forward to the MOST about coming here." Yuki said evilly, exaggerating the 'I'. My face paled. Oh shit. That means.

"Time to get fitted for our dress uniforms!" Yuki exclaimed in a happy go lucky tone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, earning some very pissed of looks.

Fuck of peeps. You have no idea what it is like to get fitted for dresses when you are me. The girl who can't sit still for more than 5 minutes.

The thing that sucks most is that if you make one tiny little move like let's say moving your pinky, the fashion designers will freak out. They will go on and on with lectures and will even poke you with needles. Ugh needles. The thought of them makes me want to pass out.

As we approach the store my feet plant firmly into the ground. Yuki is a few steps ahead of me and she decided to put her long blonde hair into a messy bun as she looks back at me.

"Rin, if you don't do this right now, I will take away all of your Kingdom Hearts games and manga for 3, not 2 but THREE weeks UNDERSTAND! Oh yeah. And NO ice-cream for 3 weeks as well." Yuki said firmly holding my arm.

I paled again. No...KH...no... Ice-cream... I had to process what this meant. After a few minutes I practically ran into the store. Feared for my life.

I bet you, even if you don't know anything about KH,cannot go three weeks with NO ICE CREAM. Now THAT is torture. TORTUE I SAY. Yuki started laughing uncontrollably. At least she managed to regain her sanity long enough to check us in at the front desk.

*A FEW HRS LATER*

Yuki walked out of the store admiring the yellow poofy dress of hell, while I just got out of a near death experience. Let's just say I got stabbed with needles a bunch of times.

Now besides the fact that I almost died again, surprisingly the main issue about that whole experience was that these uniforms were that they were big. Poofy. Yellow. Classy. Stuck up. Basically everything that I hate. This is seriously one of those time where I wish I wasn't go girly in mind and strength so I can become a boy and wear the pretty blue suits. I mean blue is my favorite color.

Not yellow. Yellow is bright, like the sun...the evil sun...I swear if the sun is supposed to be made up of light, happiness and joy, then why do I feel like the sun made a deal with the devil to always be exceptionally bright EVERY. FUCKING. TIME. I see it and give me despair, anger, and annoyance. I almost went totally blind from glaring at it.

Hey, how would you feel if you wake up early in the morning to have a bright shining light be blared in your face? Yeah. Not fun at all. Sadly since its summer time. The sun has been doing that a lot lately, thus causing lack of sleep.

I always fall asleep around 2a.m. Hey, I plan to go to sleep at like 11p.m. or midnight but my mind does this weird creativity and random scenario streak so I am either too anxious to sleep, or I fall asleep 2 hours after my designated time. Ugh. FML.

"Stop scowling Rin-chan. You look so adorable I swear, I am going to die!" Yuki exclaimed, snapping me out of my scowling rage.

Oh shit, Yuki is in full on fan girl mode. I rolled my eyes. It was a typical moment. On days where I have to look like a doll and being fancy is when Yuki well...I really hope you get the picture.

After that we were basically at the mall till like 10p.m. sadly, we literally got this close to get kicked out. I had to drag Yuki out of the mall before we got tased. Yeah, Yuki might have pissed off some of the security. Which really sucks because I really do not like cops.

I don't.

I simply don't look up to them or trust them simply because I am 'supposed' to.

Even though they do help people get out of really bad life changing stuff, I have my fair share of respect. But that doesn't mean that I am going to go start around trusting every single cop I see. I am not stupid. It takes A LOT for me to trust people.

It took me a little over a year to start trusting Yuki. I know. I'm hard to get. I don't care at the moment.

As I dragged Yuki out in front of the mall I see Kyo-san with a very pissed off expression. Or is he just always like that? Yuki and I didn't really bother saying much to him. We were pretty beat and tired.

These bags are really heavy.

Not to mention this dress is really hard to run in. Oh yeah. We might have ran into a little complication that kind of involved in Yuki pissing off a sales clerk and us getting chased by cops. Thus almost getting tased.

All is good now. I hope.

Half way through the ride Yuki home, snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Neh Rin-chan, how are your sketches coming along?" Yuki asked me in a tired tone.

I bet it is kind of obvious. I have been sketching and designing my own video game and anime characters as practice for the big thing. I take pride in all of my sketches and I work really hard on each and every one of them. That's why I usually always carry my sketchbook with me to school. I get a lot of inspiration at school. That's also why I will literally maim people if they steal, rip, and or destroy my sketchbook and or any of my sketches. I am also kind of an otaku. Kind of obvious, no?

Blind...and stupid you are.

"They are coming along great. I have been working on a lot more details and objects like flowers, jewelry, designs on shirts. I have been working some on shading projects and drawing cute little animals. The animals are more anime and comic like because I still don't know how to do fur texture just yet. I'll get there though." I explained with a small smile.

"I can't wait to see them Rin-chan. I just wish that I didn't have to wait till school starts to see them." Yuki pouted, looked down.

"I just want to surprise you, and other people. Besides I showed you that one drawing of Hanabusa Aidou and you loved it." I stated with a cheeky grin.

Hanabusa Aidou is one of my favorite male characters off of my favorite anime Vampire Knight. I got Yuki into Vampire Knight a little while back. Seriously, one of my greatest decisions eve. Hanabusa is one of her favorite characters of all time, but her favorite characters off of the anime are Zero Kiyruu and Kaname Kuran.

I am personally a Kaname Kuran fan myself. Hehe. Evil smile. I like Zero but...Kaname...enough said. The thing is that I have drawn both of those characters twice. One for Yuki and the other time just for my amusement. I may have figured when I got the artbook. I think one of the reason's she really likes it is because the main character is named Yuki. Hey, I would be happy too.

"Who wouldn't? I mean. Even though I like Zero and Kaname better, Aidou is still really hot." Yuki said with a faint smile.

We didn't really talk much after that. Hey. Running from cops is tiring shit. You try it for once. Actually don't, it's bad for your health kiddies. Yes. Health.

The silence was nice. I hate awkward silences but I'm grateful for the calm ones. They give me time to think.

A short time after Yuki asked me about my sketches we arrived at my house. We both got out and hugged each other goodbye. I looked at Kyo-san and he looks like he is about to pass out. I feel bad for Yuki now. I sighed and worked up a smile then waved at Yuki and watched her ride off. I glanced at my phone and saw that I have a message from mom and that the time is 11p.m.

 **To: Rin**

 **From: Mom**

Did you eat dinner? How was the mall trip with Yuki? Kyo-san filled me in. Poor guy. Lay off on him will ya? You should be grateful that he is driving you BOTH anywhere. Anyway sweetie, we won't be home till after midnight. Get some good sleep, we will check on you in the morning.

Love you

~Mom

I rolled my eyes. Typical mom. Why the hell was she talking to Kyo-san? Probably to check up on me. Glad to know she cares at least. After midnight...lovely. I quickly typed a response back.

 **To: Mom**

 **From: Rin**

Yes I ate dinner, we ate at this new sushi restaurant in the mall. It was really good, I think you would like it. I am grateful that he is driving us. He is always pissed off EVERY time he sees me. I try to be quiet and nice but he doesn't appreciate it, so I started avoiding talking to him. Every time I tried, he will give me the 'terra death glare' and that is serious business. After midnight. And you warn me about not sleeping.

Love you too.

~Rin

I smiled a little. My relationship with my mom is not a bad one. It is actually really good one. I'm just sad that I never get to see her or dad. But after a few years, or I think it was a few years, I lost count, I started getting used to it. This is just one of those moments where I kind of miss my parents. I don't really talk to them when they get home because 1. I'm sleeping. And 2. They need their sleep. It's a loose-loose situation.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and sat all of my bags, 13 to be precise, down in front of my mirror closet. Yes my closet is a mirror one. It's convenient except the stupid sun, yes we are still on that thank you very much, likes to reflect on my mirror and bounce on my face. Thus heating me up. If I had a dollar for every time I woke up sweating because of this…well…you get the picture. Stupid sun. You're evil. I swear it.

I took off the evil uniform of hell and hung it up in front of said closet. I looked on my calendar on my door and saw that school starts in 3 days. Shit. I'm screwed. Lord help us. I think it is safe to predict that I won't be getting sleep at all these next few nights. I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I laid down under my covers, or my cave as I sometimes call it and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I sighed.

This is going to be a really long year.

 _ **That was Chapter 2. I hope it was a little more interesting than the first. These two chapters were meant to help you guys get an insight on my OC's personalities before jumping in to the actual story. Next chapter are the crazies first day at Ouran Academy. Maybe a certain pair of Twin Devil's might show up in the chapter?**_

 _ **So many references and so many inside jokes are in play here. The 'terra death glare' and 'terra expressions' are inside jokes. When you see 'terra death glare' think of when someone has told you something so incredibly stupid you have a loss for words and you have this expression on your face. That is what I would call the 'terra death glare.'**_

 _ **Review's would be nice please. I would like to know if you all like and or don't like the story. If not then wait one more chapter, if so then that's great! Let me know. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*3 days later*

I woke up, not really woke up, more like got snapped out of almost falling asleep, at 5:00 in the morning by my alarm clock.

Today is my first day at Ouran Academy. The only word that pops into my head is 'shit,' because today is the first day of school, I didn't sleep at all. My mind just kept racing and racing and racing.

I remember when it was like 3a.m. I went down for a midnight snack. I even drank warm milk just to calm me down. People say warm milk helps you sleep. Nope. Not true. Not at all. I even ate cookies with it. COOKIES! Because that didn't work I decided to take a warm 10 minute shower.

Little did I know, 10 minutes turned into a 1hour and 30 minutes. When I got out it was 4:35 in the morning. It's a really good thing that my hair dries rather quickly. The thing with my hair is that every time I take a shower, my layers slightly curl which gives my hair a wavy texture. My hair is naturally straight as a board, but because I didn't sleep on it, my hair stayed wavy. At least it looks really nice on my first day. I think my hair is a blessing in disguise. I grabbed at my phone off my little table and I saw a message from Yuki.

 **To: Rin**

 **From: Yuki**

Ohayo Rin-chan. Can you believe that this is the first day of school? I am so excited. Knowing you I bet you didn't sleep, so I am on my way to get you some coffee. Your usual right? Anyway, see you in about 30 minutes. We are going to have so much fun!

 _~Your wonderfully awesome best friend, Yuki_

Mmmm. Coffee. I smiled. I really do need coffee today. I replied back.

 **To: Yuki**

 **From: Rin**

Ohayo. Dude you have no idea how nervous I am. You better not leave my side at all today okay? Thank you so much for the coffee. I really needed it. See ya soon.

 _~You're amazing talented wonderful best friend, Rin_

Truth be told, I never realized how nervous I am about this. It didn't click about how my subconscious is REALLY stressing over this until I saw Yuki's text. I sat my phone down and noticed my leg was shaking a little. I immediately got up and decided to make myself look presentable for society.

I decided to put on a little makeup. I just put on concealer, not much though, my skin doesn't need it. Dark green pencil eyeliner. I seriously love the look it gives. It really brings out my hazel eyes. Then I put on some mascara. I didn't brush my hair because my hair doesn't need it and I don't want to brush out the waves. I walked out of my bathroom and gave my uniform the 'terra death glare.'

Please do not let me wear this. Please do not let me wear this. Please do not let me wear this. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT LET ME WEAR THIS!

I kept chanting that over and over in my head until I heard my phone buzz. I saw it was another text from Yuki.

 **To: Rin**

 **From: Yuki**

Got your coffee. I swear if you are in bed and not dressed by the time I get there...xP

Don't worry Rin-chan. I wouldn't dare leave you alone at school on the first day. I know how you are with new unfamiliar surroundings. It will be okay, trust me. :) I am about 10 minutes away. See ya soon.

Oh yea. Don't say anything to Kyo-kun. He is extra pissed today. I wonder what got stuck up his ass...Hmmmmm. LOL!

~Yuki

 **To: Yuki**

 **From: Rin**

See ya soon. Again thank you Yuki-chan. Seriously. :) LOL Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. xD

 _~Rin_

I put my phone down on my bed-side table and looked at the time. 5:35a.m. Shit. I'm not even dressed yet.

Maybe if I don't look at the dress directly in the eye, or in this case the red bow, it won't look as bad. I slowly walked toward it and finally put it on. Do I dare look in the mirror? Conscience says no. Curiosity says yes.

I think you can guess which one won.

I looked in the mirror and then immediately looked away. I almost threw up. Fuck you dress. Fuck you. I heard the doorbell ring a couple times from downstairs.

"Just a sec!" I yelled as I was getting my socks and shoes on.

I grabbed my ring, keyblade necklace, sketchbook and journal, pencil bag, phone and purse, then ran down the stairs. Well more like walked carefully. I am really slow when it comes to walking down the stairs. I don't like heights. Simple as that. I opened the door and saw Yuki with my coffee.

"It is really good to see ya Yuki-chan." I said, trying to keep my stuff together. Struggling immensely.

"You too Rin-chan. Here's your coffee. It's still warm." Yuki said holding out my coffee.

It is so close I can smell it. Mmmmmmm. Damn objects. Would you stop falling out of my arms? Ugh. Tragedies. Almost everything I am carrying is new. Besides my necklace, phone, and ring.

"Yuki, given the current situation I am in, do you think you can hold my coffee for a little longer? Just a thought." I asked with extra sarcasm, still trying to catch stuff that's falling. Yuki laughed and nodded. She walked back to the beautiful limo and got it.

"Come on Rin-chan we don't have all day!" Yuki yelled while holding in a laugh. I gave her the 'terra death glare.' As I did that, the laughter that Yuki was holding in let loose.

By the time she calmed down, I managed to finally get in the limo. I sat my stuff down, put on my ring, necklace, and purse on, and then grabbed my coffee. The first sip felt like heaven.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned and kept drinking more.

I drank at a steady pace, and there wasn't that much sugar but the warmth woke me up. As you can tell I am not that hyper as I was at the mall.

"Neh, Yuki-chan. Why are you looking forward to this so much? It's school. Aka. Hell on earth." I asked.

I can never understand why Yuki likes change so much. I don't find it weird, I just find it non-reassuring.

"I like adventure. I always have. Besides I had a terrible time at school the last few years, besides meeting you of course. I'm glad I was able to help you but, what I am trying to figure out is why you aren't happier about coming here. You were miserable at our old school. I know that you've been through a lot and all but, I would expect you to be happy to get away from certain people and have a fresh start." Yuki explained.

She almost sounded like a mom when she said that. I smiled a little, tearing up a tiny bit. I brought my legs up to my chest and started hugging them. Yuki does have a point. I should be brimming with excitement, but I'm not. It's not like anyone can blame me.

"I guess it's because, I don't know who to trust anymore. I don't want to worry about getting hurt and betrayed again. Yes they're people who I do not know and I am grateful but, because I don't know them, I don't know what to expect. And since I'm the type of person who doesn't like the unknown that terrifies me a lot. They're too many 'what ifs' involved here and I really don't like it." I said quietly.

I guess my breathing got faster and heavier because Yuki started hugging me like how she does when I would get panic attacks. After a couple minutes I calmed down, regaining control.

"Arigatou Yuki-chan." I said hugging back.

"That is why I will make this year the best year of our lives. I will stick by you no matter what. You will make new friends and because of your unwilling to trust people immediately, you will be a lot more cautious and careful. And that's not always a bad thing. Just remember, when you are trying not to let people in as much too fast, don't push them away. Cause if you do, you will end up being alone. Okay?" Yuki smiled reassuringly.

Now this why precisely why Yuki is my best friend in the whole entire world.

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks again Yuki-chan." I smiled and started stretching. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"You know what Yuki-chan, your right. This will be the best year ever!" I gave her a big thumbs up and a genuine smile. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

"That's really good to hear because we've arrived." Yuki chuckled. I gulped. I swear my heart did a back flip. I paled.

Yuki got out first then I grabbed my stuff and got out as well. I heard Kyo-san drive away. Wow. We didn't get a 'have a good day at school' or a 'you'll have fun' from him. Oh yeah is extra pissed today, I forgot.

I took one look at the school and I immediately grabbed onto Yuki's arm tightly. The school is seriously the size of 3 mansions combined. I mean, who the hell has a fountain in front of a school building. That's just not right. Of course, it's pink. Lovely. Then I decided to look at the people. There is a lot of people. I hate crowds. I guess I must have held on too tight, because I heard Yuki hiss 'ow' and I immediately loosened up.

"Hey Rin-chan, don't pay any attention to them, let's just find homeroom and stay there okay?" Yuki said, obviously sensing my discomfort. I just nodded and started walking slowly.

After a few minutes of walking I heard a couple people saying that they were in class 1-A and were heading there. So being our creepy stalker selves, we decided to follow.

"Yuki-chan, what time is it?" I asked, I couldn't reach my phone because I was holding my sketchbook, journal, and pencil bag, in my left hand, and Yuki's arm on my right, and my phone was in my purse. I'm glad Yuki wears a watch. I could never wear a watch, my wrists are too tiny and I hate bracelets. Because said wrist are so tiny, bracelets are too dangly. It's really annoying.

"It's 9." Yuki said.

Both of our faces paled. We looked at eachother and said the one thing that we both were thinking.

"Shit." Class starts in 5 minutes and we lost our people that we were 'following.'

10 minutes later we finally found our class room. We walked in and felt a lot of eyes on us. I grabbed Yuki's arm again as a reflex and shut my eyes. I had to control my breathing. I cannot stand being center of attention.

"Gomennasai sensei, we got lost. I promise it won't happen again." I heard Yuki explain. I open my eyes and loosened my grip a little.

"That's okay, I bet you are new to Ouran Academy right?" Sensei asked. We nodded. The teacher smiled and stood up.

"Class, we have two new students who are completely new to Ouran. Girls if you could please introduce yourselves that would be great." The teacher said.

Oh shit. I always hated this. I glanced at Yuki hoping that she could see that I am way too uncomfortable to do this. She nodded at me. Phew.

"Hello, my name is Sato Yuki-san, and this here is my best friend Miyamoto Rin-san." Yuki told the rest of the class.

A lot of chatter started happening. I heard my last name being mentioned a lot. Not good. I guess a lot of these people are very familiar about the part my family plays at Square Enix. I heard a lot of people also comment about how pretty we are. I can understand Yuki because girls in the Sato line are models, that's why she's so rich. But me? Hell no. You have got to be on drugs to think I am pretty. I decided to let go of Yuki's arm and clutched by stuff to my chest.

"Alright class quiet down, you can ask these girls whatever questions you have in mind later. Now, Sato-san, Miyamoto-san, please take a seat in front of the Hitachiin twins. I'm sure you can figure out who they are, they are the only twins in the class and they are sitting next to eachother. Plus the seats in front of them are empty." The teacher said with faint sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. I heard a few people snicker at that. I looked and saw that they both were watching us with boredom, and with faint curiosity. They are also, apparently the only ones with orange-red hair in the class. No wonder the teacher was sarcastic.

"Arigatou sensei." Yuki thanked sweetly and we started walking.

As I got closer I saw that their eyes were gold with a hint of green in them. As you can tell, I am a very observant person, and plus, they are literally staring. Right. At. Us. But for some reason, I kept my chin high and sat down. I sat on the desk that was closer to the window and Yuki was seated on the desk that was on my right. That whole class period I could feel golden green eyes, staring at the back of my head. I sighed. This is going to be a long class period.

After the lecture ended I decided, since there was no homework, thank God, to continue my sketch I was working on. I was working on Roxas and I was trying to work on him with Sora's final form outfit design. I believe the outfit would look amazing on Roxas so I really wanted to try it. But before that I leaned back in my chair and grabbed my phone that was until I felt warm breath on my ear. I stiffened up, trying to keep my breathing calm.

"Miyamoto Rin-chaaan." One of the twin's drawled in my ear.

"Daughter of." I heard in the other ear from a different twin whose voice is slightly higher than the one who said my name. When did the other one pop up?

"Miyamoto Kaito and Misao-san." They both said together. Oh. Fans. Lovely. I calmed down after that. I noticed Yuki was sitting in front of me holding my hand. When did she get there? Well since I calmed down I decided to put my 'I don't care' tone into action.

"And?" I said using the tone I have been practicing.

I just kept staring at Yuki. She was here to make sure I stayed calm. The twins walked in front of my desk and each twin was on each side of Yuki. The one who said 'daughter of' was standing closer to Yuki...I think at least. I can tell she is a bit uncomfortable of the twin that is standing closer to her. The twins got a creepy smile on their face and put their hands on Yuki's shoulders. I gulped and Yuki clutched my hand tighter. I tried to look behind them to see if the teacher was in the room. She wasn't. Great. I bet they planned that. Damn twins. As if God was listening to my prayers, the teacher walked back in.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sit down." The teacher said firmly.

I smiled a little. Huh. So that's their names. Why do their last names sound so familiar? Oh well.

"Whatever sensei." They both said in a bored tone.

Even though I know their names, I don't know which one is which. Even though I know the tone of voice they each have, that's not enough to go on because the teacher didn't point. Oh wait. I bet she doesn't know which one is which. Wow. Low blow. I guess she didn't see that Yuki was out of her seat. As the teacher was writing on the board, she scrambled into her seat, acting like she was there the whole time. I laughed a little. Go Yuki. Master of stealth.

I proceeded to work on my Roxas drawing. Sadly, I could still feel eyes on me. A few minutes after I was through with Roxas's hair and face, I leaned down to get a couple markers out of my pencil bag. I grabbed them then sat back in my chair. I tensed again feeling hot breath on my ear.

"Quiet. Sarcastic. And a good artist." One of the twins said, almost seductively.

He paused for a sec, I looked to my right and noticed that the other twin and Yuki were both staring at us. I gave a reassuring smile to Yuki. She smiled back and I loosened up again.

"Interesting." The twin said in my ear again. I could practically feel the smirk in his voice.

I think he leaned back in his chair because a heard a creak. I was tempted to give him the 'terra death glare' but I decided against it.

I looked back at Yuki and I saw that she was reading. I smiled because I saw that she was on the 14th volume of Vampire Knight. Man I can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out about Kaname. I don't remember which volume it is in, but I do know that it is coming up very soon. It may be in the last one. I still tear up every time I think about it. I looked back at my own drawing, just about to continue until someone interrupted me.

"Hey, don't let Hikaru and Kaoru get to you too much okay? They're morons anyway." I heard the twin behind me grunt.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they're idiots. I could tell when they started whispering in my ear. Don't they know boundaries?

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, you can just call me Haruhi, no honorifics. It is very nice to meet you Miyamoto-san. If you want I can show you around Ouran or not." I looked up to find a boy...no wait, a girl. Yea girl. I swear Haruhi is a girl. I mean her brown eyes are too round and her face is too girlish. YOu would have to be blind and or stupid to not see it. It's blatantly obvious. Why is a girl wearing a male's uniform?

"Arigatou Haruhi, if you want you can call me Rin. I would like it very much if you show me around, would you mind if Yuki-chan came as well?" I asked politely. She, yes I swear on my life that she is a she, seems really nice but until I figure out why she is crossdressing as a male at this high class school, I'm going to keep my theory to myself for a while.

"I don't see why not." Haruhi said kindly. I smiled.

"Oi Haruhi!" The twin behind Yuki called.

"Take pity." He said again.

"On the new girls." The one behind me said.

"Why don't ya?" They both said in unison. Annoyance clear in their tones. Haruhi rolled HER eyes. I heard a faint 'ow' from the twin behind Yuki. I take it she hit him.

"Nice job Yuki-chan." I said smiling, while looking at her.

"My pleasure Rin-chan." Yuki smirked. I laughed.

"Haruhi, you're still a little new here." The one behind Yuki said.

"We don't want you getting these poor girls lost now do we?" The one behind me said leaning forward to the point where I can feel his breath on my ear. I've had it. I turned around and whacked him on the head with my sketchbook.

"Oooh. Feisty." The one behind me smirked.

"Leave the girl alone Hikaru." Haruhi said. Clearly annoyed. I like her apathetic tone. It'll come in handy.

So the one behind me is Hikaru. Okay. Note to self: deeper voiced twin is Hikaru. Got it. I looked back at Hikaru to see if she was correct. His eyes widened a bit but it was only for a second, thus confirming my theory. I smiled.

"Anyway Haruhi. Why don't we go with you?" Hikaru started.

"Just to make sure that." Kaoru continued. I looked back at Yuki. From her expression I could tell she was getting tired of the twins 'fill in each-other's sentences thing.'

"You don't get lost." They finished in unison.

"Would you guys quit doing that? It's really starting to piss me off." I asked, getting annoyed.

"But that would be boring." Kaoru started. He yelped a tiny bit. Yuki hit him again didn't she? Yep. Okay. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Wouldn't it not?" Hikaru continued.

"Miyamoto Rin-chan." They finished. I whacked Hikaru on the head with my sketchbook again. He glared at me. Figures. Don't piss me off.

"Nice one Rin-chan." Yuki said with a grin.

"Thank ya kind Samaritan." I said with a little bow.

"Rin-san, would you mind if the twins accompanied us. Even though they are a pain in the ass, I don't want to get you guys lost on your first day." Haruhi said trying to keep eye contact. I looked at Yuki.

"Your choice Rin-chan. It's up to you." Yuki said shrugging. The twins suddenly put Cheshire grins on their faces. I sighed.

Option 1: Have the Moron Twins accompany us so we don't get lost, but have to deal with their snide comments and low respect for personal space.

Option 2: Say no to the Moron Twins and increase the possibility of getting lost. It is a big school...I sighed.

My instincts are telling me to go with Option 1. Great.

"Whatever." I said shrugging. I'm really trying to make sure they don't realize how uncomfortable I am. If they do I bet ya $20 they will bug me about it.

"I'm touched." Kaoru said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Our new toys." Hikaru said emphasizing toys, that's when Yuki gave him the 'terra death glare.' Poor girl. She got roped into this.

"Want to be around us." They finished in unison.

"We are NOT your 'toys.' Get that thought out of your head or I swear." I started, my hands are in fists now. Not good.

"Rinny, swearing isn't nice. It is very mean." Hikaru said in mock innocence. He blew on my neck.

I froze.

Breath. Neck. Oh God. I looked down and saw my leg start to shake.

"We just want to help you both." Kaoru finished. Yuki ran over to me holding my hands.

"What was the trigger?" Yuki muttered. I closed my eyes trying to keep my breathing under control.

"Blew...neck." I said in-between breathes.

Yuki glared at Hikaru. I opened my eyes to see Hikaru mouthing 'is she okay?' to Yuki. Yuki glared back. I noticed something in his eyes. There is a faint look of guilt and worry, but when he realized I was looking it went away. Huh. I'd never thought I'd see that in someone, let alone Hikaru. I looked at Kaoru. He looked confused. Probably more so at Yuki because she is covering my face.

"I'm fine." I said uncurling my fists.

"Just don't blow on my neck. Ever. Again. Got it?" I said firmly giving Hikaru the 'terra death glare.' He leaned closer to me and smirked.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. That won't happen again. I'll just have to resort to other methods." Hikaru said...almost seductively.

I blushed. He kept eye contact. I kept giving him the 'terra death glare' Needless to say we've kept those expressions going for a while because I heard Kaoru mutter to Yuki asked how long it's been then Haruhi jumped in saying that it was over a minute. I broke eye contact. I gave Yuki a smile reassuring her that I was okay. I looked at Haruhi. She kept a steady face but I could see that she was worried a little too.

The bell rang. I looked at the time. 12:30p.m. Man time flies.

"Come on you four. I'm hungry." Hikaru said standing up, Kaoru following right behind. I started to grab my stuff but Haruhi told me it was okay to leave it because we will be coming back to the classroom.

After my 'almost' episode. The Moron Twins were both vaguely quiet. After a few minutes they broke the silence. Aww. I liked the silence.

"You going to be okay Rin-chan?" Hikaru asked. Aww he's concerned. Lovely. I nodded.

"Good because we don't need." He continued standing on my right side.

"One of our new toys." Kaoru stated standing on the other side of me. He stood between me and Yuki.

"Breaking. Do we?" They both finished in unison again. While they said that they put their hands on my shoulders.

I flinched but I tried to maintain calm. I heard Yuki squeak a little so I take it Kaoru put his hand on her shoulder too. I glared at Hikaru. He winked. I blushed.

"Aw how cute." Hikaru said. "Little Rin-chan is blushing." He continued looking at me in the eyes. I elbowed him hard in the gut. That shut him up.

"Quit fooling around guys. I forgot to pack a bento and I am starving so cut it out!" Haruhi exclaimed walking ahead of us. I raised my eyebrows. Haruhi didn't seem like the person to freak out like that. Oh well. Hunger's a bitch anyways so it's understandable.

"Seriously guys. Haruhi has a point. Kaoru would you get your damn hand off of my shoulder!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Quiet Yuki-chan. We wouldn't want anyone to hear you screaming now do we?" Kaoru said, completely ignoring her request.

Hmmm. Screaming. That's a thought. Then the word detention popped up in my mind. Never mind on that idea. I was trying to pry Hikaru's hand off of my shoulder, but it's no use. I failed. I'm weak. I sighed.

"Don't bother trying Yuki-chan." I told her. "It's not worth it." Yuki pouted. "Stop pouting." She rolled her eyes.

"Why should she? It's cute." Kaoru asked leaning toward Yuki more. She blushed. Heh, now you know what it feels like. I started laughing. That was until Yuki gave me the 'terra death glare.' I stopped. The Moron Twins opened the door to the cafeteria. Damn this place is huge. Almost like a ballroom. I sighed.

This will be a long lunch period.

 _ **Well that was Chapter 3. I hope it was a little bit more interesting since we introduced three of our favorite Ouran**_ ** _characters.  
Please read and review, it would mean the world to me to know your thoughts and or opinions on how I am doing for my first fanfic.  
Well, until Chapter 4.  
Sayonara! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lunch was alright.

Actually….alright doesn't really describe the events that took place. The Moron Twins were getting on my nerves so much I started a food fight. Let's just say that it did not end well for most people. We got lucky though, Yuki and I managed to barely get hit by food because we crouched under the tables.

The twins were trying to find us because after we made the first strike someone yelled 'food fight' and they ran to get more 'amo' and we used that time to hide under the table. I take it that they were too busy dodging and hiding because-

guys are not that stupid. They would've figured out that we were under the table within 5 minutes.

2\. When I saw them they looked untouched.

Well except for Hikaru, he got some pudding on his tie. Caused by me of course. *evil grin* He got some of it off but there is a stain.

Now we are back in our classroom. Yuki and I were recalling the events that happened and she and I were both laughing our heads off. I was laughing mainly about the fact that for some reason I took Hikaru off guard when I made the first strike. I could still feel his glares burning into my skull.

Haruhi came back in a few minutes after us. She left sometime during lunch before the fight, I don't know where she went though.

"What's got you two so hyped up about?" Haruhi asked both Yuki and I. Because of the question we started laughing again.

"Our dear little Rin-chan is not as innocent as she looks." The Moron Twins said at the same time.

Damn right I'm not. Glad I made that clear.

"And neither is little Yuki-chan." They continued.

I'm trying to figure out why they keep bringing Yuki into this. I guess it's because we are best friends. Jerks. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"I ahahahahha may have ahahahahhaha st-st-started...a food fight ahahahahah by throwing pudding on Hikaru's tie. Now he's ahahahhaahhahahahhahahahah pouting." I explained, well attempted to explain, literally dying of laughter. I was literally clutching my stomach at this.

Normally it wouldn't be this funny but he just keeps pouting and pouting and pouting it was just so hilarious. I looked at Yuki and she was literally rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

"Is she on drugs?" Kaoru asked me.

I shook my head, still laughing. They both rolled their eyes. I looked at Haruhi, she smirked.

"Glad to know that you are enjoying your first day Rin-chan." Haruhi said kindly.

I managed to calm down enough to thank her. I could tell she was trying to hold in laughter. I need to ask her whether she actually is a girl, and if she is then find out why she is in a boys uniform. That has been bothering me from minute one.

"Say Rin-chan." Hikaru started. He was holding my sketchbook. Oh hell no.

"Put the sketchbook down or I swear I WILL kill you." I said trying to sound scary.

"Terrifying." Kaoru said sarcastically then got up and started flipping through pages.

"You are really good." Kaoru stated, sounding pretty surprised.

"And?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I don't take compliments well. They looked at eachother, put my sketchbook down, and did creepy grins.

"Nothing at all." They both said together. I glared at the Moron Twins then turned to Yuki.

"Hey Yuki-chan, who was it that yelled food fight back there?" I asked just out of curiosity. She gave me the 'are you really this stupid look.'

"What?" I asked. Slightly offended.

"That was ME you idiot. I wanted to see the twins get pelted with food because of what happened earlier today in the classroom." Yuki said firmly, crossing her arms proudly. Awwwww. How sweet. She cares. I feel loved...and stupid.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh. So that's why they included you in the not so innocent comment." I said coming to realization. Hikaru and Kaoru knocked on my head.

"Nope." Kaoru started.

"Nothing in there." Continued Hikaru.

"Completely. Hollow." They both said with their creepy grins.

I whacked them on the head with the closest thing I could find. Apparently it was Yuki's journal. They yelped. I laughed. They glared. I smiled. I think I am going to have fun here at Ouran. It's fun whacking people. That should be a sport. If it was that would be the only sport I would actually do well in. Plus I would get to use the Moron Twins as test dummies. Hehe. I smiled.

"Stop smiling like that." Hikaru almost demanded.

"It's creepy." Kaoru said. They both sound so bored though. Hikaru is still pouting. Aww that's almost adorable. I rolled my eyes. Sigh. And they're still 4 more hours until school gets out. Yay. But Yuki and I need to find a club. Shit. Oh well.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The Moron Twins left me alone for a while. I take it Hikaru is still pissed about the tie thing and Kaoru is just...Kaoru.

Electives were okay. I finally got to finish my Roxas sketch in Art. Some of the stuff that the teacher explained to us that we were going to learn were stuff that I was already familiar with, thanks to my family. Computer Programming was alright. Actually it was pretty boring.

The teacher was one of those 'I don't give a fuck' ones so I decided to take a little nap. It was a nice nap although I don't remember what I dreamt about. I find that very weird because I usually always remember my dreams in great detail. Oh well. Must not have been that important then. I woke up and saw that there were only 5 minutes left of class so I decided to check my phone. I saw a message from Yuki.

 **To: Rin**

 **From: Yuki**

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! I found out the ** _PERFECT_** club that we're going to join. Meet me in front of the fountain after school is out. You are not allowed to complain about the club and we HAVE to stay with it no matter what because, I picked the club and I chose this one. See ya in a few.

 _~Yuki_

Oh no. This must be one interesting club for Yuki to get hyped about. I mean, who says a school club is 'perfect.' This could mean one of two things.

1\. This will be a club I can enjoy with little to no socializing and interaction.

Or 2. The complete opposite.

My money is going on Option 2 sadly.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts and I met up with Yuki at the fountain. Aka. I followed two people, using my super stealthy ninja powers, out to the fountain. I'm that good. They didn't notice. I hope they didn't at least.

I saw Yuki waving frantically at me and I ran towards her. Even though it wasn't at a long distance, I was panting and out of breath by the time I caught up to her. See, this is why I suck at track.

"RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin-channnnnnnn!"Yuki said over and over while shaking my shoulders.

"Yuki-chan stop, you're...hurting...me...!" I exclaimed in-between shakes. She put on her 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Anyway." I said clutching my head. Because of her shaking I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"What is this so called 'perfect' club that we HAVE to join, you were going to tell me about?" I asked with mild annoyance. I still felt faint.

"Well in my consumer science class I was talking with some upperclassmen girls about what club that they would recommend for the freshmen newbies, and they recommended the Host Club!" Yuki explained grinning madly. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head.

"Host Club?" I asked with a little uncertainty.

"The Host Club is filled with 7 hot guys and they do everything in their power to please each girl that comes to visit. The upperclassmen said that if you visit the club regularly, you can count that as your required club!" Yuki said making her grin wider. I guess I was right on my option choice earlier.

"Yuki-chan, I don't know. Having a bunch of hot guys flirting with me when it's not even real doesn't sound like my style. Plus, having so much attention directed to me is very overwhelming and I'm not sure I can mentally handle that." I explained looking down.

I get that the Host Club is a good thing to please girls but, I just don't like the fact that a lot of girls are getting led on by a bunch of guys who in the end, don't really give a fuck.

I looked at Yuki and she was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Oh shit. I cannot ever resist those. Especially the specific ones Yuki is giving me. Oh God, is she whimpering?! Damn, she never whimpers unless it's something she's truly and purely passionate and or excited about. The last time she whimpered was when she was wanting to try and help and reach out to me all those years ago. I sighed. After about a few minutes I gave in.

"Okay fine, we will check out the club." I grumbled. Yuki squealed and hugged me.

"Just so you know Rin-chan, if I find myself enjoying it we have to keep going. Understood?" Yuki said firmly, loosening her grip.

"Whatever." I said in my 'I don't care right now' tone. Yuki started pulling my wrist back to the school.

"Say Yuki-chan, which room is the Host Club going to be in and WHERE in this humongous school, is it?" I asked, well more like panted, Yuki walks really fast. I'm slow, and weak. Tear.

"It's in the abandoned Music Room #3 on the third floor." Yuki panted.

Abandoned? Lovely. That's really comforting. We were already on the second floor. I'm so tired. Yes I know, I'm lazy. Deal with it. We finally made it to the music room.

"We're here!" I yelled in joy. I'm glad we stopped running. My legs are really sore now. OH THE PAIN. I am such a whiner.

"You ready?" Yuki asked me. I nodded but I linked my arm with hers.

 _ **Muahahahahehehehihihihihoho *choke choke choke* Oh shit I think I just died. Oh well, better now than**_ _ **dealing with your ways on killing me for this short chapter and cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews you all left me and I am so glad you all are enjoying the story. It means so much since this is my first fanfic and all. If you want I can respond to a few of them and answer questions and such that you may or may not have...that would require more of you to review though. *wink wink nudge nudge***_

 ** _While you all are waiting for the next chapter, if any of you that are reading this Kingdom Hearts fans, check out a poll I did on my profile page and vote. I would be very curious to seeing your answers to my question._**

 ** _I'll stop rambling now. Remember. Review. I may respond back, especially to questions. *evil grin*_**

 ** _~Sayonara_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We both opened the doors and next thing you know a bunch of flower petals surrounded us and we heard seven boys wearing casual clothing, say 'welcome' at the same time. I finally got my vision cleared and I got a better look at who the guys actually were.

No no nononononononono don't tell me. Why the hell are the Moron Twins here?!

"Oh look Kaoru. Our new toys decided to come play with us." Hikaru said in a really creepy tone with a smile to match.

"You're right Hikaru. This just got 10x more interesting." Kaoru said with the same tone and smile to match his brother's.

"Rin-san, Yuki-san?" I heard a voice that was strangely familiar.

"Haruhi-kun?" I asked bewildered. I used 'kun' because I haven't cleared it with her about her being a boy or a girl yet. I just now remembered she didn't want me to use honorifics.

Nice first impression Rin. Oh yeah, $20 on girl. Next thing I know a tall blonde guy with violet eyes walks over to both of us giving us a white rose.

"Welcome my princesses." The guy said to us, kneeling. Princesses. Oh no. This is not going to end well.

"I see that you are new here because I am sad that I didn't recognize your pretty faces you two both have." The guy said leaning in closer to me than Yuki. I gripped Yuki's arm tighter, not liking the closeness.

"So which one is your favorite type of guy. The cool type?" The guy pointed to a relatively tall man with black hair, gray eyes, and glasses. "The silent type?" He pointed to the tallest man in the group who has short black hair, dark eyes, and somewhat tan skin. "The boy-Lolita type?" He pointed to a little boy who looked no less than 8. 10 at most. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and was carrying the cutest pink stuffed bunny I have ever seen. I smiled. "The little devil type?" He pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru, both are still wearing those creepy grins and they winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "The natural type?" He pointed to Haruhi. "Or would you like to try me? The princely type?" The guy asked leaning way too close to me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Tamaki, step back. She's uncomfortable." The guy with the glasses told, Tamaki, apparently. He stepped back.

"I am so sorry my princess. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?" Tamaki pleaded. He was taking this prince thing to the extreme. It's almost laughable. I sighed. I chose to be honest. After all, honesty is the best policy.

"Truth be told Tamaki-sempai, nothing. You are being way to extreme on this for my taste and honestly, I am just not into prideful egotistical guys who lead girls on like that and in reality don't care about who they really are. Plus. Your personality, is not my type." I explained bluntly and gave it my all.

Next thing you know, Tamaki is in the corner depressed and growing mushrooms. I heard the Moron Twins start laughing.

"Sorry about Tamaki-senpai Rin-san. He always takes things to the extreme." Haruhi said giving Tamaki a look of annoyance. I gave HER a reassuring smile.

"Neh, Rin-chan. I am going to walk around. Is that okay?" Yuki whispered to me. I nodded.

"Miyamoto Rin-san. Even though I normally wouldn't advice this, seeing as Tamaki does this all the time, since we have more guests on our way, I believe it is best if you apologize. We need our leader up into action as soon as possible." The man in the glasses told me.

Why should I apologize for being honest? I mean, I probably should've been less harsh but seriously. I glared at him.

"Aww Kyoya-senpai. You take the fun out of everything." The Moron Twins whined simultaneously. Kyoya just continued typing on his computer. I sighed and walked over to Tamaki.

"Ano? Tamaki-senpai. I'm sorry if I was too harsh back there. I wasn't trying to really hurt you." I said trying to sound real apologetic. I looked down.

Next thing I know is that Tamaki started hugging and twirling me saying something along the lines of 'cute' 'daughter' and 'forgive.' He hasn't let go in a while and I'm starting to get really uncomfortable. Why won't he let go already?! I feel really cramped. I clenched my fists tight and clamped my eyes shut. I could already tell my breathing has gotten faster and I can feel my whole body heating up. Where's Yuki when I need her?

"Yuki. Yuki. Yuki." I kept muttering. I could feel something wet on my face. Oh shit I'm crying. Not good. Not now. Please not now. I pleaded in my head.

"Let go Tamaki." I Kyoya says firmly. He let me go.

I could feel all eyes on me. I heard Yuki running toward me. I opened my eyes and she was holding my fists, trying to open them.

"You're okay. Nothing's wrong. Tamaki-senpai's an idiot." Yuki kept saying that over and over then I calmed down after a few minutes. Great. First day of school and I get a panic attack. The gods are against me today.

"You okay?" Yuki asked me. I nodded standing up, gripping Yuki's arm. "

Miyamoto Rin-san. Only daughter of Miyamato Kaito and Misao-san. First year ever in Ouran Academy. Also the heir of the Directory and Design station at Square Enix. Diagnosed with Social Anxiety Disorder, Adjustment Anxiety Disorder, and Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, and Mild-Depression." Kyoya announced to everyone.

"Who the hell are you to tell EVERYONE that Kyoya-senpai?!" I yelled giving him the 'terra death glare.' Kyoya gave me a bigger glare that outmatched mine. I gulped and looked away. I saw the Moron Twins and Tamaki looked at me with confusion and guilt.

"Stop staring at me like I am a charity case. I'm fine." I said firmly to everyone. Then after a few minutes everything went back to normal. I saw Haruhi walk toward me.

"Hey don't let those morons get to you. It took me a while to finally get used to their extreme-ness but once you get to know them, I promise you they are good guys." Haruhi reassured me. For some reason. I believed her.

"Say Haruhi, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but are you transgender or something because every bone and every instinct in my body is telling me that you are a girl." I asked very cautiously. I heard somethings break in the background. It's almost like time has stopped momentarily.

"No no no. Haruhi is most definitely male. I mean, can't you see all that manly-ness he's got ehehehe." Tamaki said really fast and he put his hand on his neck.

"Can you help us carry this box Haruhi-KUN?!" The Moron Twins asked while walking toward us with no box in hand. I find it weird that they are walking at the exact same pace right next to each other with their legs practically connected.

"I can tell that you are lying." I said firmly.

"Anyone can see that you are lying." Yuki said backing me up. I heard Haruhi sigh.

"Yes Rin-san. I am a girl, no I am not transgender." I heard the twins stifle a laugh at that. "I'm wearing a men's uniform and working as a host because I broke something very valuable so I'm paying my debt this way." Haruhi explained carelessly.

"Rin-san. Yuki-san. Since you both have discovered something that obviously cannot be revealed under any circumstances, I have you make sure 100% that you won't tell. Rin-san since you in the future will be designing characters and outfits and backstories for future Square Enix video games. You will be the Host Club's personal designer. Yuki-san. All I have on you is that you are a model and are very talented at sewing, you will tailor the designs that Rin-san has done." Kyouya explained.

Jeez. They're making a really big deal about something so minor. I wonder how much that valuable thing Haruhi broke cost.

"Can't you just trust that we won't tell anyone?" I said in that tone that usually gets me in trouble. Bad idea.

"Because you used that ungrateful tone with me, you and your friend will also be the Host Club's maids. That means setting up tables for tea and cakes when the guests show up and cleaning up after the guests leave. Asking for refills on tea, specific cakes etc. etc. Also you have to wear these uniforms." Kyoya explained while holding up two maid uniforms. Where the hell did he get those?!

"And if we don't?" I questioned.

"It is your choice in the end. You can run even, but I am an Ootori, I'm sure you of all people know how big and important my families company is. Correct?" Kyoya asked, well demanded firmly, with the smile that says, 'I won little girl.'

Great he is an Ootori. My family has to be extra nice to him because he is the one that sponsored the Miyamoto's for their job at Square Enix in the first place.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Are you sure Rin-chan? Given your episode earlier I can understand if you don't want to do this." Yuki-chan reassured me. Aw she's worried. Yay.

"He's an Ootori Yuki-chan. We BOTH have to." I said firmly. Yuki nodded. Suddenly I felt two elbows on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the club Rin-chan. Yuki-chan. This is going to be a lot of fun." The twins whispered the last part in my ear. I hit them on the head again.

"Tono! Rin-chan's being mean to us!" The twins whined.

"I'm so proud of you my second daughter!" Tamaki cheered. When did I become his daughter? This is seriously some messed up shit.

"Yuki. Rin. Get changed it is almost time." Kyoya said holding up the uniforms.

He dropped the honorifics. Great. He's still pissed.

"Yea yea. Kyoya-senpai. We're on it." I said casually grabbing the uniforms dragging Yuki with me. It's a really good thing that there is a women's bathroom in the back of this room.

After about 5 minutes, Yuki and I reappeared to the land of the living. Let's just say that the reactions I were expecting were not the ones we got.

I expected the twins to start laughing at how stupid we look and I expected Tamaki to call us cute and start dancing in circles saying something about daughters. But nope. Everyone in the Host Club, including the two who were marked as Silent and Lolita, I still don't know their names yet, were staring at us. Faces red. Mouths gaping open.

"I knew it. We screwed it up didn't we?" Yuki sighed looking down.

They all shook their heads no simultaneously. It was Kyoya who broke the silence.

"Let's get in our formation, the guests should start appearing in 3...2...1..." As Kyoya was counting down, the twins both grabbed me and Yuki and placed us right in front of them.

I just realized that they are really fucking tall. Damn my shortness. Even Yuki's taller than me. That's a low blow for me. The doors opened and everyone just said 'welcome' while I just simply smiled. Everyone then spread out to specific areas in the room. Not knowing what to do, I shot a glance at Yuki. She just shrugged her shoulders and headed toward Kyoya. I bet she's asking him what to do. I sighed then walked the other way.

I decided to grab a tea pot and ask around to see if anyone needs refills. Plus it gives me a chance to see how these guys actually umm...'please' girls. I decided to head toward the area where the two boy's, whose names I still don't know are. As I got closer I heard a faint.

"It's okay Hunny-senpai. I love it, please don't cry!" One of the girls pleaded.

I take it the little boy is named Hunny. Wait a minute. One of those girls is at least in my grade, and she called him senpai. No. There is no way someone as innocent and small and childlike as Hunny could possibly be in one or two grades higher than me. I guess that's why he is nicknamed the 'Lolita' type. Another girl's voice snapped me out of my temporary shock.

"Aw Mori-senpai, you really look out for little Hunny-senpai don't you?" The other girl asked in a more caring gesture.

Okay. Tall, dark, and quiet guy is Mori. Got it. I finally got to the table and worked up my courage to finally say something.

"Ano. D-do you guys want some more tea? There's plenty to go around, if you want." I asked calmly and kind of shyly. I looked at the girls and they had hearts in their eyes. Let me guess, they thought I was cute. Of course.

"I would love some Ri-chan. Thank you. Hehe." Hunny said with a smile, and I swear I could see flowers surrounding his face as I refilled his cup. Ri-chan? Oh well. I actually kind of like it. I'll let it slide.

"I would like some more tea!" Another girl said.

"And me." "And me." Oh me too." The rest of the girls said.

"Here you go." I smiled sweetly, refilling their cups with tea.

"Mori-senpai, would you like some more tea?" I asked.

"Ahh." He said in a tone that said no. I nodded my head and walked off.

So that's why Mori is nicknamed the 'silent' type. I shook my head smiling a little. It makes sense.

Poor girls, so sweet, so naive. I laughed to myself. I looked back at Yuki and saw that she was offering some cake to Tamaki's table. At first I was going to go join her, but then I saw a girl faint so I decided to steer clear. That just left the Moron Twin's table and Haruhi's table. Shit. As if on cue the Moron Twins called me over.

"Oi. Maid-san. Could you please re-fill my brother's tea? It would mean so much to me that you could do that." Hikaru asked in a very sweet tone that is even creepier than his normal tone.

I finally arrived and I heard the weirdest thing that caused me to lose my sanity.

"Hikaru. You just called her over here just because you thought she was cute. Am I not cute enough for you anymore?" I heard Kaoru whimper in the saddest tone I have ever heard him speak. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh Kaoru. You know that you are always the cutest in my book." Hikaru said sweetly cupping Kaoru's cheeks. I had to hold in my laughter. That has to be the stupidest, most far-fetched, and unrealistic lines in the history of sanity.

1\. They are never that sweet.

2\. They are not that romantic.

3\. That is the complete opposite from their personalities.

It's so weird and unrealistic that it is hilarious. I accidently let a few laughs escape.

"What's so funny Rin-chan?" Kaoru asked, the firmness mischievous tone was slowly coming back to him. "

Yea Rin-chan, care to enlighten us what you found so amusing?" Hikaru asked more seductively pulling me down in between him and his twin. I'm very grateful I didn't spill the tea. That would've been really bad.

"I just found it amusingly cute about how you care SO MUCH for your brother, and about how these cute girls find it really adorable. I can't say I blame them. Family is everything, right?" I said in my most innocent tone because we have guests, and also because I don't need to piss off Kyoya anymore than I already had. I decided to do option 2 with how I would approach this. Since they both sounded so sweet and innocent, I thought I would do that too. The raised their eyebrows and their eyes widened a bit, obviously not expecting that reaction. My innocent smile got wider as well. Then their eyes narrowed and their Cheshire cat grins were back on their faces.

"So Rin-chan." Kaoru started.

"You found our act." Hikaru continued.

"Really adorable. Isn't that what you said?" They both said at the same time, getting within kissing distance from my cheeks. The girls leaned forward closer with huge anticipation in their eyes. I sighed then smiled innocently.

"I don't recall ever saying those words. Weird huh. Anyway ladies, would you like refills on your tea? You must be terribly thirsty." I kept my innocent act going.

Damn. They backed me into a corner. I knew I shouldn't have said that I found their act adorable. In reality I really do not. There is just something about it that is way too...fake...to me. Plus, it kind of made me wish that my family would stick around more often. Ugh. Damn twins. The girls nodded their heads and I refilled their cups.

"Now, as much as I would LOVE *cough cough* not really *cough cough cough* to stay and chat, but I have a feeling if I don't get back to work, Kyoya-senpai will have my neck. Ciao ladies. Moron Twins." I said very sweetly.

I looked at the Moron Twins and their mouths were slightly open, but then they returned to their act. I could feel a few glares from the girls at the table. I guess they didn't really like the fact that I nicknamed them the 'Moron Twins' but I really couldn't help it. I saw Yuki headed this way with some cake. As I walked by her I warned her about the twins forbidden love act. She rolled her eyes and walked to the table. I took a quick glance and I noticed that a couple of the girls weren't so happy about another maid serving them after me. I guess they're still peeved. I also noticed that the Moron Twins were pulling a similar stunt on her like they did with me. I decided to go to Tamaki's table and offer tea there. When I arrived I noticed a lot of girls crowding Tamaki and some other girl.

"I promise you, my fair princess, that no matter how many times I eat from the sweetest bakery, none of the sweets can compare to how sweet you are. No matter how sweet they can be." Tamaki said in his romantic tone. ( ** _A/N:_** _I know that was the most idiotic romantic pick up line in history. Don't_ _rub it in…..I suck as romance. XD)_ I rolled my eyes. I noticed that the one girl he was talking to started blushing madly. I don't know which is more amusing. The Moron Twins 'epic forbidden love' act or Tamaki's cheesy line causing that girl to blush like a mad man. I ended up letting a few laughs escape my lips before I announced my epic presence.

"So sorry to interrupt Tamaki-senpai, but would you or our guests, like some refills on your tea? Especially you Miss." I asked leaning more toward the blushing girl.

"Ahhhhh my daughter is especially cute as a little maid. Ahahahaha." Tamaki gushed.

Me cute? Please. I had to endure the twins calling me cute, now this. I guess Yuki was headed this way because I heard her mutter,

"I take is he called you cute and his daughter as well. He did the same thing to me." and walked off. I rolled my eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, you really do not want to make the other girls jealous by calling me cute? I mean, these girls seem to be cuter than me because they are blushing at your romantic tactics." I said plainly.

"Ano. I would really like a refill please." One of Tamaki's guests asked me sweetly and carefully. She was blushing as well. Aww. That's almost cute.

"Of course." I smiled and refilled her tea.

Needless to say everyone, including Tamaki, wanted a refill on their tea. I smiled and waved bye. Then I heard the girls scream a little. I sighed and decided to see what was going on with Haruhi. Of course the girls at Haruhi's table were gushing over her too. I swear these people are blind, how can they not see that she is a girl I mean come on. Although, she does have the looks to pull it off. If I wasn't as observant as I am naturally, I probably wouldn't know the difference. When I got there, Haruhi was really kind and kept apologizing about the twin's antics. She also apologized about the fact Tamaki keeps calling me his daughter and apparently he does that to her as well. But she whispered that last part in my ear so no one else could hear that. I take it that she saw the encounters then. She also mentioned that she really likes Yuki, although she is way to hyper for her tastes. I refilled everyone's tea and left before the girls could complain about me stealing their 'guy' away for a while.

Not long after my little chat with Haruhi, the all the guests began to leave and I flopped on the couch, sighing in happiness. I was literally about to fall asleep until I realized Yuki decided to join me by letting my feet rest on her lap. I asked why and she said I deserved it.

"Although I am very glad that you are letting my legs rest on your lap. Even if you didn't I still wouldn't have moved." I started. I closed my eyes again putting my wrist across my forehead.

"Why do you think I deserved it?" I asked in a bland tone.

"Because, you put yourself out there with a good dose of people you didn't know and you didn't get anxious or panicky at all. Even with the twins! I do know that you were starting to get a little uneasy but you fought through it. You maintained control. I'm proud."

She's right. I wasn't anxious at all. Knowing my personality and my level of anxiety, that's really impressive. If participating in something like this is having this positive effect on me. Maybe this club won't be so bad after all.

"You're right Yuki-chan. Thank you. You know, I think that I might actually enjoy being here after all. This might be good for me. Hehe." I smiled, opening my eyes.

When I did I noticed that the Moron Twins and Tamaki were listening to our conversation behind the couch. They were poking their heads on top of said couch.

"Waaaa. My daughters like it here! Mommy did you here that?! My daughters like it here!"Tamaki cheered again. His tears were like waterfalls down his face. Wait a minute, why the hell is he crying about this and who's 'mommy'?!

"Ooooo. Our toys like it here Hikaru." Kaoru mentioned in a creepy tone while smirking. He casually glanced at Yuki while he said that. No way. This is...I don't know what to make of that.

"Don't worry girls, we are going to make you feel, exceptionally welcome here." Hikaru said lowering his voice a little on that last part. He leaned toward me again. I swear both of these guys love trying to make me and Yuki really uncomfortable.

"Ri-chan, Yu-chan! Would you guys like some cake? I brought you a piece of chocolate cake and strawberry shortcake. Aren't you hungry from working?" Hunny asked both of us holding the slices of cake. I will admit, he is very adorable for someone who is supposed to be in high school.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai. We would love some cake. Right Rin-chan?" Yuki accepted brightly. I nodded. She took the strawberry shortcake while I took the chocolate. Mmmmm chocolate. I swear if somebody steals this cake I will kill them.

Of course.

Guess who took my cake. I looked at Yuki and she was pissed off as well.

"Give us back our cake Moron Twins!" I yelled. By the time I looked behind the couch the cake was gone.

"C-c-c-c-c-cake. No cake. I wanted some cake." Yuki pouted. I hit them on the head multiple times.

"Rin-chan. Stop you're giving us concussions!" The twins exclaimed holding their heads.

"Hell no. You took our cakes. We are tired and we've been working with NO breaks and NO snack times. Hell, we weren't allowed to go to the bathroom. I mean, what kind of sick person takes a girl's cake. Mine was CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! You never take a girl's chocolate." I yelled, still hitting them on the head.

No one messes with my cake. Or my chocolate. No one. I heard Yuki start laughing. Oh, so now this crime against humanity is funny now?

"Rin-chan, if you keep hitting them they might pass out, I'll get us some more cake. One more thing. Nice rant. Guys that is very true, you never take away Rin-chan's chocolate. EVER." Yuki mentioned and walked off.

"Jeez you really are a feisty one." Hikaru commented standing up.

"You're very cute when you're pissed off Rin-chan." Kaoru mentioned standing up as well. I had to fight the blush that was threatening to form on my face.

"I like it." Hikaru whispered leaning in a little. I decided to hit him on the head again. I am very bad with affection. Plus these guys are just saying it to get under my skin.

"Ow." Hikaru muttered while rubbing his head. Kaoru started laughing again.

"Oi, Yuki-chan, while you're at it, could you get me a piece of cake?" Kaoru called out.

"You have two legs. Get it yourself!" Yuki yelled.

"Damn, she's a feisty one as well." Kaoru muttered. At first I thought he was going to walk over there but I guess he decided against it.

When Yuki arrived with the cake I grabbed mine and immediately ran my emo corner, making sure no one touches my cake.

"Wow, that's the same emo corner the boss uses." The twins muttered.

"Is Ri-chan okay?" Hunny asked. Bless his little soul. He cares.

"Relax Hunny-senpai. She is just protecting her cake so that SOME PEOPLE." Yuki said glaring at the Moron Twins. "Don't steal it again." Yuki finished, reassuring Hunny that I was okay.

"Awww my new daughter is already taking after her daddy. It's so adorable." Tamaki gushed.

I swear to God if he calls me his daughter one more time...I got up from my emo corner. Cake is finished. Mission success.

I looked at Tamaki and he was picking up Haruhi and spinning her around. By the look on her face, she is not happy. Even though she doesn't look happy, I noticed a really faint blush on her face. Ooooooh this will be interesting.

"I am impressed on how well you both did today, although Rin-san, the comment you made about calling the twins 'Moron Twin's bothered a couple of customers, but other than that, you and Yuki-san did a job well done. I think because of how sweet and innocent the both of you acted, that's going to draw in a lot more customers. That or, jealousy will be another cause to. You might want to be careful of that outcome as well." Kyoya congratulated us. I think.

Oh shit. Jealous girls. Snobby high class, jealous girls. Fun fun fun.

"Thanks Kyoya-senpai." Yuki stated. He just returned to typing on his computer.

"That's reassuring." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"I heard that." Kyoya continued.

I gulped. The twins laughed again. Sigh.

This is going to be a long year.

 _ **So apparently the two crazies are now maids and costume designers for the Host Club. Yay. Now I want some chocolate cake...*tear***_

 _ **Again, thanks for all the reviews guys, it really means alot to me and I love hearing your thoughts on my story.**_

 _ **I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. :)**_

 _ **Tune in next time for whatever weird crazy shit happens in Chapter 6.**_

 _ **~Sayonara**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The last few weeks have been entertaining.

The Moron Twins were still being morons but I swear as each day rolls by, they enhance their flirting comments and seducing methods around Yuki and me. I don't know why but it feels like they are trying to get more under MY skin than Yuki's. I guess I should be kind of grateful, Yuki's harassment isn't as bad as mine. I use harassment somewhat loosely. It's more like when it is just me and the twins, they get darker and mischievous. My conscience is telling me to be careful but the more I am around them, the more I am intrigued about them.

Tamaki is still being his over protective 'fatherly' self. Although I am grateful he hasn't hugged me without my permission since the first day of school. He even yelled at the twins for 'sexually harassing' me. Of course I secretly thanked the blonde dumbass.

Kyoya is slowly becoming less of a jerk and he is more careful around both me and Yuki. Screw anxiety.

I managed to hear Mori say something other than 'ah' and I found that as a big accomplishment.

Hunny is Hunny.

Nothing much more to tell.

I've noticed that I have been a lot calmer around the guys. I could tell because just a few days ago, I let Tamaki hug me for more than 5 seconds.

Now THAT is an accomplishment.

Plus I have been a lot more open with almost everyone. Haruhi was right, they are proving to be really good guys. Well most of them. I still have to be very cautious around the twins. But I have noticed that they have been nicer to me.

Even though I mentioned about the darker and mischievous side to them, it's more of a...I don't know. I can't explain it. It's like they have so many different sides to them and I'm only seeing a few. Damn twins. Why you so complicated and intriguing?

Yuki says I have a crush on them, well she mainly hints more toward Hikaru. When she mentioned that I almost died of laughter. As a comeback I threatened that she could have a crush on Kaoru. She died of laughter as well. But what she didn't notice was the blush that appeared on my cheeks was not all from laughter. Great. I think I did the one thing I vowed not to do.

Lovely.

I also like the fact I can't hardly admit it in my own thoughts because of all the consequences of this little sin I have created. So my plan is. Ignore said feelings. Be friends. Be careful. Sounds like a good plan.

School has been relatively easy.

Everyone apparently loves my drawings. Especially the ones I do of the Host Club. Remember, I am their designer, so designing clothes for them has been taking up a lot of pages. A few people wanted to freaking buy them and I just laughed nervously and changed the subject.

I think Kyoya would kill me if I sold my designs for the Host Club anyway. Plus. I do not want to die.

So far, none of the girls show that much of hate and jealousy toward me because of how close I am with the host club. This made me feel good. It also made me wonder if people aren't really as bad as I thought they were.

Now don't get me wrong, I am still VERY cautious about who I trust but so far, everyone's been really nice and caring. I can tell Yuki is enjoying it here very much so. I'm actually very glad because, even though her history isn't as bad as mine, but because she got close to me a couple years ago, it caused her a lot of complications with her original group of friends.

It was a very normal day at the Host Club.

That was, until the horrible news was announced.

"Everyone. The Host Club will literally be hosting the upcoming ball which is in two weeks' time. That means ALL of the hosts and MAIDS are required to be there, dance, and help out. Plus we would love it if all of our wonderful and beautiful guests, decide to come." That wonderful news, note the sarcasm, was delivered by Kyoya.

Of course he had to put more emphasis on 'all' and 'maids'. I swear this guy is secretly out to get me. The evidence proves it.

Anyway, most of the guests started screaming then they started talking amongst themselves asking each other who they want to dance with. I heard the Moron Twin's names and Tamaki's name appear the most. I almost gagged and told them to get a life but instead I just stood there in horror.

Me+dancing=hell on earth. I cannot dance to save a life. Maybe I can ask Kyoya just to let me work and not dance.

I'm just glad that Yuki has to go as well. The only problem with that is that Yuki LOVES dancing, and she is going to use this opportunity to give me a complete makeover. Actually I really don't mind the outcome of those but the actual process...remember that saying 'beauty is pain?' Well, they need to put a lot more emphasis on the 'pain' part.

Okay new plan. Be nice to Kyoya and try to convince him just to let me work and not dance. Or the BNTKATTCHJTLMWAND, for short.

Step 1. Be nice.

Step 2. No sarcastic comments.

Step 3. Don't aggravate anyone that means the Moron Twins and Kyoya.

Step 4. Ask Kyoya sweetly and kindly if I don't have to dance.

Step 5. (If this works) Do the happy dance. SKIP THIS STEP IF IT THIS PLAN DOESN'T WORK!

Step 6. If this doesn't work sulk in emo corner.

Okay that sounds like a good plan. Now it's time to put it into action...as soon as the guests leave of course.

After 5 minutes, which felt like 5 hours to me, the guests finally left. As I was just about to put my nice and innocent act on for said plan, Yuki walked up to me.

"Rin-chan, since the dance is in two weeks-" Yuki started. Being the awesome best friend I am, I already knew what she was going to say.

"I know I know. You're coming home with me right after the club and you are going to make me look 'pretty' for the dance on the same day. No complaints. Blah blah blah. Yadda yadda yadda." I said giving her my 'all knowing' look.

"Precisely. Rin-chan, you know me so well." Yuki grinned and hugged me.

"I know. That's why we are best friend's smart one." I mentioned trying to pry her off of me after a few seconds.

After I finally shook her off me, I finally put my plan into action. I walked over to Kyoya and tried to put my cute face on.

"Ano. Kyoya-sempai. I was wondering." I started innocently but he cut me off.

"Rin-san. I know what you are going to ask. So save it. Unless you want me to add another hundred thousand yen to your debt, then I guess this is out of the question." I have a debt now? When did that happen? Kyoya stated in 'that' tone. He also added a creepy smile while mentioning the extra thousand yen part. It's official. I'm screwed.

"But Kyoya-senpai. I hate dancing. I don't even know how to dance!" I exclaimed. Oh shit. I didn't mean to say that last part.

"You can always get someone to teach you. If I were to teach you, I most likely would murder you because I know your dancing record." I cringed at that.

Wait a minute. How in the hell does he have a DANCING record on me? See EVIDENCE. Kyoya is out to get me. I'm seriously debating on calling the police. Of course I remember he is an Ootori and might raise my debt because of calling said police.

Okay. Here comes the hard part. Finding somebody to teach me. I turned to Yuki and put on my 'evil devil in disguise' smile.

"Yuuuuuuukkkkkiiii-chaaaaaan. Will you please teach me how to dance pleaaaaase?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. No one can ever resist these. I smirked. I like being innocently evil. It's fun. You should try it sometime.

"Rin-chan. You do know that a girl cannot simply teach another girl to dance properly. You have to let a guy teach you for familiarities and such. It's always been like that. Plus, you really, and I mean really, suck at dancing. Also, I really don't want to go to the hospital for a broken foot. Sorry dearie." Yuki laughed, patting my head.

"Thanks for that acknowledgment best friend." I muttered on my breath.

So that leaves the Moron Twins, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori. Well Tamaki is out because I will bet you he will just go on and on about saying how girls are like swans then go all egotistical crappy flirty comments on me. Then there's Hunny. Too short. Enough said. Mori is a decent option but something tells me he won't be up for actually explaining it. Knowing me it won't just click like that. Sooooo, guess that option is out.

Great.

Guess who is last.

Of course.

As if on cue I felt two separate pairs of elbows connect with my shoulders.

"Thanks for asking us to help you Rin-chan." Kaoru started sarcastically, smirking mischievously.

"We would looooooove to teach you how to dance." Hikaru finished smirking twice as mischievously.

Of course he had to exaggerate 'love.'

"Don't blame me if the next place you visit after here is the hospital." I warned nonchalantly.

They shrugged and everyone cleared out of the way. Oh shit. Not good. I don't know who is going to die first. Me from humiliation. Or the twins from my terrible 'dancing' skills. I just remembered I didn't complete Step 6 of the 'BNTKATTCHJTLMWAND' plan. Fuck my life.

"Even if we did go to the hospital, I bet you would visit us every day from the 'guilt' and 'pain' you put us though." Hikaru said exaggerating 'guilt' and 'pain'. Is it sad to say that he's right?

"So that would be a win-win for us." Kaoru smiled. Not a genuine one...I don't think.

"Alright, I will do the explaining." Kaoru started.

"And I will to the dancing." Hikaru finished.

Oh come on. I really don't want to dance with Hikaru. Yuki will go on non-stop about it. Also, he is going to make so many innuendoes' he might as well go to the hospital with a broken face.

I've also noticed that Kaoru is a little bit nicer when it is just him alone.

Plus, Hikaru will just make fun at how bad I am at dancing. Me and Moron Twin #1. I don't feel like saying his name at this moment in time, mainly because he is quietly teasing me for my shortness because he is literally towering over me. Damn twin. Oh yeah, Kaoru told us to stand a centimeter apart from each other. Wonderful. Why is my face hot? Oh yea. I'm blushing. We haven't even started dancing yet! I sighed inwardly.

"Alright. Rin-chan, remember the guy always leads so when my brother takes a step forward with, for example his left foot. You step back with your right. Please tell me you understand that little bit?" Kaoru explained, obviously really bored.

"I'm not stupid or deaf dumbass." I retorted. I really hate dancing. Have you noticed? I felt Hikaru put his right hand on my waist. I tensed. His grip became firmer.

"Would you loosen up already? I don't bite. Yet." Hikaru asked, more like demanded, with a hint of seduction in his voice.

I could tell because it got deeper and a little bit raspier. I didn't relax. I couldn't. Of course my mind had to remind me about me and Yuki's conversation about both of us 'liking' these twins. So no. I didn't relax.

Hikaru took my hand in his. I didn't think I could tense up any more than I already had but I guess I was wrong. I think I heard Hikaru mutter something on the lines of 'stiff' and 'board.' I decided to ignore that comment for the time being. Kaoru put some music on and commanded, yes commanded, us to dance. So we did.

I kept fumbling a lot for the first round and Kaoru told me stop staring at my feet twenty million times and told me I have to keep eye contact with my partner. So in response I flipped him off.

Because of that he literally got some tape and wrapped it around my second, third, and fourth finger. I growled. He smirked. Hikaru hi-fived him. I pouted. Cue more innuendoes. Then the next round of music began.

After about a few minutes Hikaru asked me a question I was not expecting.

"Sooo. You have been with the host club for about a month. How come you haven't asked which one of us is which yet?" I opened my mouth a little in surprise.

"Because I don't need to. I know most likely that you are Hikaru." I explained. His eyes widened but grew cold.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you _think_ I'm Hikaru?" He demanded, putting way more emphasis on 'think. Probably trying to get me to reconsider my 'guess.'

"Because that first day, Haruhi called you Hikaru and you had this expression on your face that confirmed her guess. Plus using that information I noticed that your voice is a little bit deeper. Almost darker. Most mischievous, than your brother's." I explained the last part quietly.

"You're wrong." He said coldly. Breaking eye contact. But for some reason I knew that he was lying. So I decided not to press on.

The air was a little bit tense after that. I could not figure why. Normally, most twins would want to be told apart. Why not him? I don't know Kaoru's intake on this but knowing Hikaru, he would know about this conversation by tomorrow.

"That's enough for today." Kaoru said turning off the music.

Hikaru immediately let go of me and walked off. Kaoru looked at me with a 'huh' expression and I just gave him a look then he ran off after his brother. People in the host club eyed me weirdly so I shrugged and grabbed my stuff, grabbed Yuki, and left. Yuki noticed something was wrong but I kept quiet. She took the hint and said that we will talk about this later.

The next week was tense.

Really tense.

The twins almost, if not all, cut me fully off. They even started cutting off Yuki as well. Poor girl. She hasn't even done anything wrong. Even though they barely said two words to us, they would still follow me and Yuki around to class and still sit with us at lunch. I hated the tension. This was all because I knew which twin was which in under a month. Yuki kept asking me on the phone after school what happened and I told her the same thing. 'They both, mainly Hikaru, are pissed because I figured out which twin is which in under a month. They say I'm wrong but I know for a fact that they are lying." And the topic ended like that.

The dance lessons were still very awkward. I stopped dancing with Hikaru and started dancing with Kaoru because he would actually look me in the eye and not mess me up unlike Hikaru, whose demands were very annoying and stupid, and pointless.

Since it was about two days before the dance I've had it. Hikaru was still being a jerk and Kaoru was just keeping really quiet. It was almost like he didn't know what to do in the situation. It was after club activities and I was dancing with Kaoru. Hikaru was yelling pointless comments at me and I broke out of Kaoru's grip and hit Hikaru on the head.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled.

I heard him growl and he muttered 'bitch' and I ran off. Something in me just snapped, like my heart for some reason, just shattered. As I ran out of the door I heard Haruhi yelling at both of the twins and Yuki was right behind me. I ran to a corner and hit my wrist on the wall.

"Damnit!" I clutched my arm in pain. I slid down on the ground facing the corner.

"Rin." Yuki said sympathetically.

"This is why I didn't want to get close to anyone! Everything goes good until the other person cuts me off and literally starts hurting me! I even tried to figure out what I have done but my mind keeps going blank! I mean, God! It's not my fault! It never is! But people somehow manage to keep making me look like the fucking bad guy in everything!" I yelled with tears down my face.

What I didn't notice was the pair of twins running down the hall.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood beside Yuki. The twins looked at each other and were very sympathetic. Even though I had my hair covering my face, I caught a slight glimpse of them. I was silently crying and shaking. Then I felt two pair's arms around me. These didn't feel like Yuki's arms. Her genuine hugs are light and careful. These hugs that both twins were giving me made me feel safe.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

That really shocked me. No one beside Yuki has ever apologized to me like that. Then I felt head phones on my ears and calming music play. I noticed that this was Kingdom Hearts music. I also noticed that this was Roxas's theme playing on loop. Wow. The Moron Twins like Kingdom Hearts. Interesting. I wiped my eyes and face and slightly hugged them back.

At first I didn't want to forgive them, but the little voice in my head was practically screaming to do so. After a while, I decided to stop fighting it and accept their apology.

"I forgive you." I muttered. The twins looked shocked almost.

"Just this once." I continued and they nodded.

A few minutes later, after I'd calmed down, they took the headphones off. They helped me up and guided me back to the music room. I noticed that Yuki wasn't there when I stood up. I take it she went back to tell everyone that I was okay. The twins didn't say anything. They just kept their hands on my shoulders and kept glancing at me.

We opened the doors to the music room and everyone was staring at us with mild concern. Except for Haruhi who stood there with a smile. Tamaki ran up to us and started hitting the twins on the head multiple times.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER CRY?! SHE COULD'VE HAVE ANOTHER PANIC ATTACK! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER OR ANY OF MY OTHER DAUGHTERS AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME YOU MERCILESS DEVIL TWINS!" Tamaki literally raged. Aw he cares. That's so sweet.

"Tono calm down. We're friends again. We've already apologized. Would you stop hitting us already?!" The twins yelled louder than Tamaki. I guess because of how loud they yelled Tamaki went back to the emo corner. Friends huh.

"So you four like each other again?" Hunny asked holding his bunny, whom I recently found out he called it Usa-chan.

"Of course. We really like our new toys." Kaoru started grinning evilly again.

"Because we like our toys, we decided to keep them. Thus being...friends." Hikaru finished with that same exact grin again.

Toys.

Really?

I rolled my eyes. Hey, at least they accepted me and Yuki as their friends. That's a start.

"Yay!" Hunny exclaimed and hugged me. Before I could protest he immediately let go.

"Sorry Ri-chan. I forgot how you are about hugs." Hunny apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay Hunny-senpai. I'll let you hug me. Just don't cling and choke me. Also don't take me off guard by hugging me out of nowhere and keep it short." I explained. Hunny grinned.

"Takashi. Can we have some more cake?" Hunny asked.

"Ah." Mori said in a tone that said yes.

"Want to eat cake with me Ri-chan?" Hunny asked me with puppy dog eyes. Crap. I can't resist.

"Okay Hunny-sempai." I accepted his offer.

Plus I barely ate today for obvious reasons so I was starving. He pulled me, lightly of course, to the cake table.

As I was about to sit down, I felt a hand pat my head. I looked up and saw Mori with a faint smile. I relaxed a little and thanked him.

I was just about to eat some cake, then Kyoya's lovely, SAR-CA-SM, voice snapped me out of my drooling thoughts.

"Normally I would charge extra on anyone's debt for running out like that, but I'll let it slide. This time." Kyoya emphasized.

I was about to make a comeback but I noticed that he had a faint smile telling me that even he was glad that I was okay. I'll let THAT comment slide too.

"Thanks you. Kyoya-senpai." I smiled. I heard a few people gasp.

"She thanked Kyoya-senpai. For the first time. That's amazing." The twins muttered in amazement. Jeez. It's just a thank you.

"Don't get used to it." I muttered and finally ate some cake.

As I was losing myself in this wonderful, delicious, mouthwatering, scrumptious, chocolaty- anyway, cake, someone pulled the arm that I accidently hit on the wall earlier. I screamed. I noticed that it was Tamaki who tried to grab my arm.

"Damnit Tamaki-senpai! What the hell was that for?!" I growled in pain.

"I'm sorry Rin-san. I didn't mean to hurt you. What's wrong?" Tamaki asked carefully. Everyone started crowding me.

"Rin-chan. Why'd you scream? Are you still mad at us?" The twins asked.

"It's your arm, isn't it?" Yuki asked, standing in front of me. I nodded. She looked down.

"You are seriously accident prone Rin-chan. Have I ever mentioned that?" Yuki mentioned lightly, trying to brighten up the mood. I gave her the 'terra death glare.'

"Yuki-san. What did you mean when you asked about her arm?" Haruhi asked in a concerning tone.

"I might have hit the wall when I was really upset with the Moron Twins earlier." I laughed slightly, rubbing my neck. Just then, Tamaki glared at the twins.

"Senpai stop. It's not worth it right now." Haruhi said.

Tamaki looked at her and he calmed down, almost immediately. Interesting.

"You know, given the state her arm is in, one of you should take her to the nurse." Kyoya offered, not even looking this way. He is still typing on that damn computer. Figures.

"I'll take her." Hikaru offered as he put his hand on my shoulder. I take it he still feels guilty.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said quietly, staring at his brother then back at me. Huh.

"No. You've done enough for one day. You have proved that you're sorry, but I'm still pissed at you for almost demoralizing my best friend. Both of you. Let me take her. You've done enough." Yuki said firmly. It almost scared me. I haven't heard her use that tone of voice in years. Yikes.

"Yuki-chan." Hikaru said quietly.

"We are sorry." Kaoru finished, slightly taken back.

"I know that. Just let me stay pissed for a day then tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Alright?" Yuki mentioned with a lighter tone. I laughed a little.

"That's Yuki-chan for you alright." I said.

As we walked out of the door, Kaoru stopped us both and whispered something in Yuki's ear. She nodded and we left the Host Club.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Kaoru just said that he and I needed to talk alone at the dance. He said that I could tell you what we are going to talk about, but he recommends not too." Yuki said with a little uncertainty. My curiosity perked.

"I really hope you tell me Yuki-chan. But if this is something that you think you should wait. I'll be okay with that. To a point. I hate not knowing shit." I laughed reassuring her.

Given the look on her face I could tell she didn't want me going on the whole 'blah blah we're best friends and you have to tell me everything blah blah blah' card.

Plus my instincts are telling me that it's better to wait anyway. And I trust my instincts.

"Arigatou Rin-chan." Yuki smiled.

I nodded and we made our way to the nurse.

 _ **That was intense. Well, as intense as this story has gotten anyways. If you read carefully you can kind of figure out more of Rin's past on why she is the way she is. As for the actual seriousness of this story...expect more humor for the next few chapters THEN when we get deeper into the story...you guys will get a little insight on how dark I can actually be. *evil grin***_

 _ **Anyways, again thanks for the reviews, they really brighten my day.**_

 **BizzyLizy:** __ _ **As for 'Ayanowhateverthefuckhernameis' I don't think the crazies have to worry about her...Who knows, maybe I'll include sometime later in the story. ;) We will have to see.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 7. (A little secret, the next few chapters are actually my favorite chapters so far. XD)**_

 _ **~Sayonara!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

*The day of the dance. At the host club.*

Well. I now have a black brace on my wrist.

Let's just say if I had hit my arm just a little harder the other day, I would've broke it. Sigh. I don't want to wear a fucking brace on the day of the dance. I even used this opportunity to ask Kyoya to not let me dance because of my injury.

Yea. That didn't work.

I wasn't allowed to carry much stuff as I was helping the guests with refills and more cake. All I really did was make sure everything was going all right.

All of the girls gushed over my arm. Even though I said that my arm was NOT broken, they still kept saying that I had a broken arm.

Sigh.

Idiots.

Although it is nice that they actually care enough to ask. Even earlier today a bunch of guys, who I literally did not know at all, kept asking me if I was okay and offered to hold my stuff, carry my lunch. Etc. etc. Before I would answer them politely, the Moron Twins kept telling them to fuck off. Literally.

Let's just say it got really annoying. Right as I was about to snap, Yuki and Haruhi dragged me into a different direction trying to get me to calm down. I mean. I can answer for myself thank you very much. I am not helpless.

The Moron Twins were being a little bit nicer to Yuki, I take it that they didn't believe her when she said just to give her a day of being pissed and everything would go back to normal. Plus, I kind of find it weird how these guys are still attempting to be our friends.

Yuki, Haruhi, and I were talking earlier and she said that the twins barely let anyone else in like this, so even she finds it a bit odd. She also mentioned that she's a little bit grateful, mainly because they can stop annoying her as much. I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice, let alone care. I remembered that Yuki even asked me if they were on drugs because she noticed that their antics were a little bit weird. I answered yes, because truthfully, I thought so as well.

Besides the annoyance with the Moron Twins, everyone else in the Host Club was very nice and actually NOT pissing me off for once. Not even Kyoya.

I know right.

Shocker.

But knowing him, when I get this cast brace thing off...oh joy. I like nice Kyoya. He's quiet. And doesn't talk to me.

Anyway, the first table I decided to visit today was Haruhi's. As I said, the girls were gushing, crying, fangirling, etc etc etc, over my little injury. Poor Haruhi is so oblivious she didn't tell them to shut up nicely. Even she asked me if I was okay, but it was more calm and genuine so I didn't mind. I'm not allowed to stay at the tables for too long so I told the girls that I would be fine and to enjoy their cakes and stuff.

I noticed that there was one girl who was strangely quiet who barely talked. All she did was admire a tea cup. It took a while for me to get her name.

It was Kanako-san.

I wasn't being pushy or pressy, just careful. She even told me that I was really sweet and apologized for my arm. I just thanked her and she went back to admiring her tea cup.

I got up and decided to talk to Yuki. And when I say talk, I mean try to help her because she has been doing my share of the work so I guess she's tired.

As I walked away from the table I heard Kanako-san start flirting with Haruhi, saying she was her new favorite. I think I just heard Tamaki die in the background. Eh. Whatevs. He'll come back to life. He always does.

I saw Yuki trying to balance tea and cakes at the same time.

"Yuki-chan. Please let me help you, I'm not helpless." I pleaded holding my right hand out to at least carry a piece of cake.

"No no Rin-chan it's okay. I'm fine. I actually find this fun and a lot more exercising. Plus, Kyoya would have my ass if I let you carry a fucking tea cup." Yuki whispered that last part in my ear. I laughed.

"Don't over work yourself Yuki-chan. Remember you are going to torture me endlessly when we get home...on second thought. You need more cakes." I told her, laughing harder.

She gave me the 'terra death glare.' I laughed harder. I like that expression on her face. It's priceless.

"Just for that I'll make the torture War Plan style." Yuki threatened. My face paled. Oh shit.

"Yuki-chan. You wouldn't hurt me. Would you?" I said really lightly and innocently childlike. I rubbed my brace and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She just gave me her signature evil smile and walked off.

I went to Hunny and Mori's table and got a similar reaction there from Haruhi's table. I told the girls that the arm was not broken and not to worry. I swear, a few of them teared up. One girl actually simply apologized. I thanked her. Is it weird that all of the girls didn't truly apologize except for that one girl and Kanako-san? Maybe it is just me.

Hunny offered me cake as usual and this time I decided to decline. I am pretty nervous for tonight so the thought of cake actually made me want to puke.

I know.

Shocking.

Nerve-wracking.

I apologized to Hunny and he teared up a little but gave me a hug. Aww. He is so adorable.

"I promise later tonight, I'll eat some cake. Alright?" I promised. His whole face lit up in joy and the girls screamed. Now my ears hurt. Fun. I got up and walked passed Haruhi's table and started to head over to the twins.

That was until, the tea-cup delivery guy came. I looked around and very few people knew who this guy was, besides Tamaki. For some reason the air felt kind of tense. I looked at Kanako-san and noticed that her grip on the tea-cup tightened and her whole diameter changed. She even made a really weird comment about really liking Haruhi and practically insulting the tea-cup delivery guy, but for some reason, I knew it was really fake. Tamaki hid in the emo corner as usual. I looked back at the guy and he looked shocked, and hurt. I put two and two together and figured out that these two know each other, and most likely have a really weird history.

That's just my guess though. I may be wrong. After a few minutes of these two staring at eachother Kyoya broke the guy out of his trance and Kanako-san looked back at her tea-cup. I noticed the guy was starting to leave and that he actually went to school here at Ouran. Hmmmm. Interesting. I looked back at Kanako-san and I noticed that she started to watch him leave, that was until she caught my eye and started staring at that damn tea-cup again.

After a few minutes everything went back to normal. I noticed Kyoya was walking toward Haruhi's table as I walked by. I overheard him and Kanako-san start talking about tea-cups and for some reason, she denied liking them. Huh. Weird.

I finally ended up at the twin's table and as predicted, the girls went on and on about my damn arm. Plus, Hikaru carefully pulled me down in between him and Kaoru.

"How's your arm Rin-chan? Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?" Hikaru asked kindly.

And by kindly, I mean creepy. He even started nuzzling my brace. Next thing you know, I felt Kaoru's arms snake around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. As usual. I tensed up. I really don't like the contact but I'm actually starting to get used to it. I could tell because I relaxed within a millisecond.

Amazing right?

"AWWW THAT'S SO SWEET!" The girls screamed in joy. I almost rolled my eyes at that.

"Say Rin-chan. Will those lessons finally pay off tonight? I mean, I completely understand if your dancing game is off because of your injury." Kaoru almost whispered. His cheek lightly nuzzled mine.

"May I ask what you're talking about?" One of the girls asked, leaning forward with intensity.

"Oh, my brother and I spent the last two weeks teaching Rin-san how to dance. It's a miracle really." Hikaru explained, he even tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt my face flush.

"KYAAAAA!" The annoying girls screamed again. I tensed up again. Lovely.

"Hikaru. What if, since us both are going to be spending a lot of time with Rin-chan tonight? What if...what if we don't get our own dance in?" Kaoru whimpered. He started tearing up. Oh god. Here comes the twincest act again.

"Kaoru, no matter how many times I dance with Rin-chan, you are the only person who I will picture dancing with me." Hikaru let go of me and did a dancing pose with Kaoru.

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

The girls screamed a bunch of incoherent words again. As I started to get up the twins called out to me.

"See you tonight Rin-chan. I'm sure we will make it really special for you." I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I arrived at Tamaki's table. Girls did as expected. Tamaki did as expected. He went on a 'father mustn't let anything hurt his daughter' rampage. The girls screamed. I sighed. As I figured out that everything was okay. I left, faintly hearing Tamaki's cheesy lines in the background again.

After the club activities ended, I felt like I could breathe again. As I was about to head out with Yuki, but Kyoya called a quick little mandatory host club meeting. I looked at Yuki. She sighed.

"Make it quick. We have serious business to take care of before tonight." Yuki said firmly.

Everyone was crowding at a table while Tamaki was in the emo corner eating ramen. Mmmmmmmm. Ramen. That sounds good.

"Hey boss would you get over here already?! And stop eating that commoner's ramen again!" Kaoru called out obviously annoyed.

"I take it Tamaki-senpai is mad because Kanako-san called Haruhi her new favorite host. But, why should he care so much? He has a bunch of people that are already hypnotized by his...I don't know what to call it." I asked. I mean, what's the big deal.

"Kanako-san switches from host to host. She is never with the same guy twice, it's almost like a disease when you really think about it." Kyoya explained.

"Plus, Tama-chan was her last favorite." Hunny explained further, clutching Usa-chan while resting on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh I get it. Tamaki-senpai. You're jealous." Yuki smirked. I hi-fived her.

"Yea that does make sense. I mean, Kanako-san was helping Haruhi learn how to dance a few days ago and the boss was really depressed during that." Hikaru said in wonder as he rested his head on his cheek. I tilted my head.

"Wait what? When was Kanako-san teaching Haruhi how to dance?" I asked.

Either I'm totally blind or, I've been kept out of the loop. My bet is on option 2. The twins got up and stood on head side of me, knocking on my head.

"Nope." Kaoru stated.

"Still nothing." Finished Hikaru.

I looked at Yuki and she was stifling a laugh. I lost own my bet. Aw man. That's a first.

"Shut it." I grumbled pouting.

"Sorry Rin-chan. Anyway what was the deal with that comment Kanako-san made to the tea-cup delivery boy?" Yuki asked, controlling her laughter.

"Yea seriously, I was near her and she got tense and a little bit depressed when he showed up. Not to mention, he looked shocked and hurt as well. Do those two know eachother or something? Have a weird history?" I added on to Yuki's question. It helps to provide more information.

"Way to be a stalker Rin-chan." Hikaru muttered.

"I'm not a stalker dumbass. I'm just really observant." I fought back.

It's true. As I mentioned before, I'm naturally an observant person.

"Realllllly." Kaoru drawled out.

"If you're so observant, how come you didn't notice that Kanako-chan was teaching Haruhi how to dance for the past few days?" Hikaru asked with a smirk that said 'I win.'

"I had a lot on my mind. Sue me." I growled out.

"In all fairness, I didn't realize it either Moron Twins. Lay off my best friend will ya?" Thank you Yuki. My savior. The twins did the knocking routine on Yuki's head as well and this time she was the one who hit them on the head.

"Kasugazaki Kanako and Suzushima Toru, they both are childhood friends and are engaged. Toru-san is next in line for the Suzushima Company, has good grades, etc, but is flat out boring." Kyoya explained.

"Toru-chan is a good guy right?" Hunny asked cutely while Mori replied 'ah' in a 'yes' tone.

"Anyway, within the next month Toru-san is going to England for family company reasons." Kyoya finished.

"And you say that I'm a stalker." I muttered sarcastically. Hikaru rolled his eyes in response.

After that little backstory, Tamaki sprang up from his emo corner and went into full on planner mode.

"Alright men! And women. It is our job as the host club to make EVERY girl happy! Now, gather in formation!" Tamaki demanded.

Everyone started crowding around that random whiteboard that appeared out of nowhere. I was about to join but Yuki stopped me.

"Sorry guys I would love to but Rin-chan and I need to go get ready for the dance. So count us out of this little War Plan that you guys are up to." Yuki declined and dragged me, with my good arm, out of the room so fast no one had a chance to deny it.

Not even Kyoya.

*At my lovely household.*

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Damn it Yuki-chan." Yuki was currently plucking, more like yanking carelessly, my eyebrows.

"Rin-chan. If you would loosen up and stop struggling, this would be a lot smoother and a lot less painful." Yuki said while still torturing my eyebrows.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one who's being attacked with those weapons you call tweezers." I managed to get out. I would give her the 'terra death glare' but my eyes are clenched shut from the pain.

"Yea yea, you can calm down now. I'm done." Yuki reassured me as I opened my eyes.

"Oh thank God!" I yelled with pure happiness.

We have been at my house for a little over an hour. Yuki got her makeup and hair done while she was working on mine. She's even wearing her dress. Damn chick works fast.

I personally am glad that we didn't squeeze in a shopping trip for our dresses. I mean, if we tried, by the time the dance started we would just start out looking for dresses and when the dance ended, we would probably be running from the cops. Wait...most likely. 100% sure we would be.

The dance starts in over an hour and I'm not even dressed yet, and the only thing that's been done is foundation, concealer and eyebrows. Now she started working on my eyes. I literally do not know what she is doing. I'm just feeling a lot of shadow in my eyes at the moment. A few minutes later she yelled 'done'.

"Alright Rin-chan look up to the ceiling." Yuki said while holding a dark green pencil eyeliner. Oh shit. I'm terrified.

"Stop twitching! You'll make me mess up and we don't have time to start over!" Yuki demanded.

After what felt like 5 hours, she got done with the eyeliner. I saw her pick up a light pink lip gloss and started lightly putting it on my lips.

"There. Now. Done. Not too bad if I do say so myself." Yuki said crossing her arms in a prideful manner.

"Alright, we have 45 minutes until we have to leave. Time to do the hair." Yuki explained as she was holding up a 3/4 inch Revlon curling iron and hairspray.

"Please tell me you aren't going to spray that crap in my hair." I practically begged.

I hate hairspray with a passion. It makes my hair really crusty and rough, plus it's a bitch to brush out. I shuddered at the thought of brushing my hair out after this.

"Now Rinny, we want the curls to last all night. We have to use it." In response I flipped her off. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Hey, be lucky I'm actually doing this for you. If I had decided to let you do it yourself I would've been a horrible best friend." Yuki sighed dramatically.

"You do realize, that if you didn't 'help' me, I would've gone with no makeup, besides a tiny bit of eyeliner, concealer, and mascara. Everything else would've been natural and we could've saved a lot of time." I pointed out, using air quotes on 'help.'

"Trust me. You will thank me." Yuki said proudly while starting to curl my hair.

About the time she was halfway done I decided to ask her the one question that has been on my mind this last weeks.

"Yuki. What are you going to do about Kaoru? He said he wanted to talk to you, but preferred you didn't tell me anything about the conversation." I asked carefully.

When I get really serious and or pissed I usually drop the honorifics. Yuki sighed.

"I'm not sure. I mean, what if the thing he wants to talk to me about it really personal. I mean. I'm not that good with people." I snorted at that.

"That's not true. You helped me when I needed it. ME! Of all people, and you know how fucked up I was." I smiled a little, with a laugh that for some reason, seemed fake.

"You're right. Thanks." Yuki said quietly.

"No problem." I mentioned.

"Just so you know, I have no idea when tonight he wants to talk, or how long. Also if I decide not to tell you anything. It is probably for the best at that point in time. Besides, what are the chances that it will have to do with you, right?" Yuki explained. I laughed a little.

"Alright. I'm trusting you. But you know me and my patience level." I warned.

She laughed as she sprayed hair spray throughout my hair. I coughed, well more like choked. She laughed. I noticed that she was taking the top half of my hair, teasing it, and putting it into a little bun, leaving one ringlet to frame my face.

"Alright that's done. We have...oh shit. 10 minutes. Hurry put your dress and shoes on. I'll be in the limo when you are ready." Yuki rushed.

I laughed at her antics. That's something we both have in common. We both hate being late to everything.

I rapidly put on my dress and shoes. I looked into my mirror that's on my closet and gasped a little. She made my eye shadow, gold and brown apparently, look natural and put more emphasis on the dark green eyeliner on my bottom lash line. My dress was a tight fitting one strap black dress that flowed slightly at the bottom which stopped right below my knees, with little sparkles all around it that gave it a shiny glow. My hair was in little doll like ringlets and it was really, and I mean really pretty.

I looked at my clock and I had to leave in about 3 minutes. Shit. I grabbed my purse and phone and walked carefully, you know me and stairs, down the stairs and practically ran to the limo.

"Finally. Alright Kyo-kun. STEP ON IT!" Yuki demanded thoroughly.

I took this time to actually get a good look at her. Hey, when someone is practically screwing with your face and hair for hours, with the 'occasional' pain here and there, it's kind of hard to focus on your surroundings.

She is wearing a white strapless dress that went down just below her knees and her long blonde hair is in a side braid with a few hair pieces sticking out to make it look messy. For her eyes she did a black and gray Smokey eye and brown pencil eyeliner on the bottom lashes. She is also wearing the same lip gloss as me. Even though I don't use much makeup, I still know the terms and style names, thanks to Yuki.

"You know Yuki-chan, you look really pretty tonight." I complimented smiling. She hugged me. How nice.

"Aw thank you Rin-chan." She smiled gleefully, letting me go in the process.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight Rin-chan?" Yuki asked.

"No." Yuki raised her eyebrows.

"Dancing+me+Moron Twins=my second funeral." I replied bluntly.

"Awww, so you aren't even looking forward to dancing with the twins *cough cough* Hikaru *cough cough cough*?" Yuki hinted with an evil glint in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't deny it. You want to dance with Hikaru." Yuki said.

"Please, I've already danced with him. Not. Fun. I mean...come on. You saw how he was during lessons, even after the 'incident.' The stupid prick kept screwing me up and making a bunch of innuendoes! You know how he is!" I groaned while leaning my head back against the leathery seat.

"Yea but this time is different. You both will be dressed up, you look beautiful, romantic music will be playing, he's going to want to dance with you, even if it's just to see how good you are as a result of the lessons." Yuki sighed dreamily.

"Gee thanks Yuki-chan. What about you, I bet you want to dance with Kaoru. While you two are talking, I bet you 100% that you will get a dance in." I grinned. Now you know how it feels.

"Ugh. You win. Fair point." Yuki sighed.

"That's the power of the keyblade!" I yelled, fist pumping in the air. Yuki laughed.

"Yes. Yes it is." Yuki grinned, patting my shoulder.

"One more thing. This conversation does not leave this limo. So that means, Kyo-kun. I swear to God if you say one word to ANYONE about this I will use my War Plan Keyblade powers on you!" I threatened.

I saw him roll his eyes in the back mirror. Man that guy must really hate me. What did I ever do to him?

A few minutes later, we arrived back at Ouran Academy.

 _ **Alright, the next chapter will be PURE dance events. I was debating on including the dance in this chapter but there is just too many things that happen, thus the break wouldn't be as clean.**_

 _ **Again, thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read this, it makes me really happy in general. :)**_

 _ **Anyways stay tuned for some wondrous**_ __ _ **dancing in chapter 8.**_

 _ **Also, I've mentioned this earlier but I'll bring it up again, all Kingdom Hearts fans that are reading this, check out the poll on my profile page. The curiosity**_ __ _ **will get the better of me heh.**_

 _ **~Sayonara!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We arrived at Ouran Academy 10 minutes before the actual ball, party thing started.

Yay.

Apparently Ouran Academy has a ball room. Who knew? It's just a rich fucking school with a big fucking fountain right in front of the main hall. Why wouldn't there be a ball room in here? Hehehehe.

Okay as you can tell I am really nervous. Partly because I have to dance with the Moron Twins, partly because of me and Yuki's conversation in the car about dancing with said Moron Twins and Yuki's conversation with Kaoru.

Plus I really, and I mean really, hate crowds. I am practically claustrophobic.

I looked to Yuki as we arrived at the front of the ball room.

"You ready?" I asked, linking arms with her.

"Hells yea." She said confidentially as we opened the doors.

I looked around and noticed that there were not that very many people here yet, thank God! Plus I realized how big this actually is. You could practically get lost in here.

Let's see here, big room+big crowds+hungry for love teenagers+Moron Twins=My Third funeral. That makes me feel so much better.

I looked around and saw the Host Club at the top of the stairs in a deep discussion.

"There is our wonderful club of idiots." I laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

Both Yuki and I are pretty quiet for the most part, her I can understand. Me, I'm just a wimp.

"Let's go." Yuki said and we walked up the stairs. I guess I was messing with my hands or doing something weird with them because Yuki started holding my hands firmly.

"Don't be nervous Rin-chan." Yuki said, tightening her grip.

"Hehe me, nervous. Psh psh, I ain't nervous." I laughed uncomfortably, breaking out of her grip and started waving my hand back and forth.

"Waddya talkin' bout? Hehehe." Yuki gave me the 'look.'

"Oi. Rin-chan, Yuki-chan." I heard the twins called out.

I noticed that we were half way up the stairs. Lovely. That just shows how well I'm processing this night. Yuki rolled her eyes and we both ran up the stairs.

"Made it!" Yuki sighed in relief. I panted a little but managed to stand up.

See, this is why I cannot run to save a life. What, I'm trying to figure out is why Yuki is tired from running. Isn't she in track or something? My guess is the dress and heels.

Poor girl.

"We're alive." I stretched a little and adjusted my curls a tiny bit.

I actually looked at all of the guys, they were staring at us again. Remember how they stared at us when we tried on the maid uniforms the first time? Yea like that.

"Come on guys, I didn't think that we looked that bad." I looked down. I hate being stared at for long periods of time.

"Would you stop staring at us?!" I half shouted but Yuki cut me off at the word 'stop.'

"I swear, if you think we look bad, I will kill you. I spent most of my time at Rin-chan's house, perfecting this look." Yuki whined making hand motions toward me.

"No no no. You two look beautiful." Hunny smiled. Aw he is so sweet.

"Ah." Mori said in agreement. I smiled.

It's nice to hear the silent type thinks we look nice. I'd say that that's an accomplishment among many.

"Awwww. My little girls are growing up. Waaaaa! Daddy doesn't want to let go of his beautiful daughters!" Tamaki whined hugging both of us. Me for only 5 seconds of course. But this time he picked up Yuki and was spinning her around. Her expression on her face was the 'terra death glare.' I died of laughter.

"Both of you look great. Senpai, let go of Yuki-chan. She's practically giving you the look of hell." Haruhi complemented and sighed at Tamaki's actions.

Tamaki hid back into the emo corner. Wow. No mushrooms this time. That's a first. I'm scared now.

I looked at both of the twins and they were oddly quiet, just staring. Like creepy stalkers. Lovely.

Perverts.

"Oi, Moron Twins. What's up with you? You look like creepy stalkers." I asked, narrowing my eyes a little bit.

They looked at each other and did Cheshire cat grins. They walked over to me and Yuki and put their arms around both of us.

"Nothing." Hikaru said, he was behind me. Not surprising.

"Yet." Kaoru finished while nuzzling Yuki's cheek.

"But you will find out soon enough." They both said at the same time.

Hikaru buried his head in my neck. I tensed up a tiny bit. Oh god. I literally do not know what to make of this. I closed my eyes, not tightly, just because I don't know what to do. My mind has gone blank. Next thing you know, my neck feels wet. I think he just kissed my neck. Wonderful. Stupendous. Lovely.

What just happened?

"Rin-chan, you smell...refreshing." Hikaru whispered in my ear.

I finally regained my senses and hit him on the head, multiple times to be exact. I looked at Yuki and she seemed to be blushing, she wasn't looking at me though, she was glaring at Kaoru. And she says she doesn't have a crush on him. Hah! Please, spare me the stupidity.

As I was about to hit Hikaru on the head for the last time, I need some good luck! But he grabbed my wrist before I could do anything about it.

"Nice try." He smirked. Damn that smirk!

"If you four could stop your lover's quarrel. It's time to get into formation." Kyoya demanded.

I glared at him. Lover's quarrel?! Who does he think he is?

I swear.

This guy is out to get me.

All of us lined up at the breaking point between each stair case and the guest's started to arrive. Since me and Yuki didn't know where we were supposed to stand, the Moron Twins pulled us right next to them. I was on the on the right of Haruhi and on Hikaru's left. I take it Yuki is in between both of the Moron Twins. Poor girl.

I looked over to Haruhi and she does not look happy.

"You okay Haruhi?" I asked.

"I've never been to a dance party before." Oh so that's what this was...oh God, my mind is blank.

"The only party I've ever been too was a festival in my home town." Haruhi explained.

That poor girl. Festivals. Shudder.

Even the twins noticed it too because they both, and Yuki, have shocked looks on their faces. Before anything else was said, Kyoya got everyone's attention.

"We wish you to enjoy this dance with all our host club members. Also, to the lady who displays the best dance... to the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight... you shall receive a warm kiss from our king on your cheek." Oh lovely.

I saw Tamaki put on a 'princely smirk' and all of the girls screamed.

I even noticed that a few guys were eyeballing me and Yuki. Oh God. Fun fun fun. As I was about to meet up with Yuki, mainly to warn her about the guys, she's really oblivious when it comes to guys noticing her, Hikaru took my hand and we both started walking down the stairs.

I looked back at Yuki and I noticed that she was walking off with Kaoru. Now my head is spinning

"Time to see if those lessons paid off." Hikaru smirked while breaking me out of my trance.

I gulped then rolled my eyes. I noticed that some girls looked happy, others looked jealous and the guys had the 'WTF terra expression' on their faces.

"You ready?" Hikaru asked, standing in front of me.

"As ready as I can be." I said firmly and confidentially, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to hear that." Hikaru whispered in my ear as he gripped my waist.

Of course, the song was a moderately paced waltz/tango. Lovely.

We both kept really quiet at first, mainly just to get an idea for the pace and rhythm of the song.

I also took this time to get a good look at Hikaru. Damn, I will admit he looked hot. He was wearing a green/black plaid vest, black tie, white undershirt, and black pants. Even though it wasn't the average tux, this was different, and I liked it.

Snapping me out of my treacherous thoughts, was my 'wonderful' dance partner himself.

"You know Rin-chan, you actually look beautiful." I looked down, fighting a blush. I really don't take compliments well.

"Yea...whatever. Thanks." I said kind of awkwardly. He laughed a little.

"Oh yea, your brace looks good with your dress." Hikaru said with a smirk.

Oh yea. I forgot about the damn thing. That's why my arm kept itching earlier. Damn brace.

"Never mention the brace. Ever." I said firmly with a glare.

It got quiet again. I don't like it. It's not an awkward silence but, given the situation we were in, it's just...no.

"Glad to see those lessons paid of right?" I asked casually.

"Glad to know that I'm a good teacher." Hikaru replied.

"When did I say that?" I asked.

He started spinning me and I fell back into his arms. Making a little sound in the process.

"If the lessons that _I_ was instructing to _YOU_ paid off, like you said, then that means, I'm a good teacher." Hikaru explained.

Damn, back me in a corner why don't ya.

"Besides, I was kind of hoping that we would have some...private lessons." Hikaru whispered that last part in my ear. I glared at him.

"Awww you're glaring again. That's adorable." He snickered.

"Do you ever stop being this annoying?" I asked quietly.

This guy was seriously pissing me off. It was the end of the song and Hikaru dipped me, which took me off guard of course. He literally got within kissing distance from my lips, I was seriously convinced he was about to kiss me. I mean, I could feel his warm breath on me.

That was, until he answered my question.

"Nope." He smirked and pulled me up.

"One more thing, I like the ringlets and the dress. It brings out your curves." He paused. "Time to go." He whispered in my ear, while playing with a couple of my curls, then ran off.

I just stood there trying to process the whole thing. But I also couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

Huh.

I wonder why?

I absent mindedly walked over to the food table, going to get some chocolate cake. Mainly so I could fulfill my promise to Hunny and not lie to him later. Time to eat some of this rich, chocolaty, mouthwatering.

"Rin-chan." Someone called my name. I heard footsteps.

"Huh?" I asked, with cake in my mouth.

Yep, I managed to get one bite. Yay. I take it that I'm still on cloud nine. I'm just not processing anything right now.

"Hey, we need to talk." Oh, it was Yuki. Did she get taller?

She started pulling me away from everyone, then I remembered that she talked to Kaoru. We ended up out in the hall.

The view out the window looks pretty. Aww. Then I remembered where I was. Oh.

"So, are you going to tell me what you lovebirds talked about, or am I going to be kept in the dark?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I will tell you the topic, but that's all." Yuki said quietly as I tried to finish my delicious cake.

"The topic was Kaoru's point of view of what happened a couple weeks ago. I even got a little backstory. I didn't get much, just enough to understand a little bit more about the situation. He could tell that I was still...edgy around his brother." I nodded.

Kaoru's observant. Smart guy. I'll give him points.

Yuki has been a little bit edgy when it would just be Hikaru talking to us, hell even just to me! If this had to do with the incident a few weeks ago, why is it that I'm being kept in the dark? At least I know something about the topic. This could've gone a completely different direction.

"Did Kaoru tell you why he didn't want you to tell me the specifics?" I asked putting my empty plate and fork in that conveniently placed trash can that said 'glass and silverware only' on it. Damn rich bastards. Well, I can't really judge, I'm one too.

Yuki looked uncertain. It took her a few seconds before she finally answered.

"It's because, he wants Hikaru to explain it to you." Yuki answered carefully.

"There is no way in hell Hikaru is going to open up to me like that." I stated flatly. I mean, we've only known each other a month.

"I said that but Kaoru said that he is 100% sure Hikaru will tell you, just not immediately." Yuki finished explaining. Huh. My mind hasn't comprehended that yet.

"Come on, we've been gone for too long." Yuki said.

"Uhuh." I said.

I guess I'm still on cloud nine. Wow, even after that conversation I'm still dazed. Man I'm screwed for later life.

"What's got you so distracted?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

"I danced with Hikaru." I said, literally not caring about what's going to spill out of my mouth at the moment. (Do not say that's what she said people. I will murder you. War Plan style.)

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Give me details!" Yuki said with so much enthusiasm.

"I will, after you dance with Kaoru." I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun." Yuki pouted.

"Stop pouting." I said. She laughed, and we arrived back at the dance party thing.

As we were walking back, someone grabbed both of our arms and dragged us a different direction.

"Come on." Hikaru said, dragging me. He's lucky that he's dragging my good arm or I would've killed him.

"Party's this way." Kaoru finished, while dragging Yuki.

After a few minutes we arrived at the courtyard, meeting up with the other hosts by the railing. I heard a faint crying sound and someone calling, 'Kanako!' The twins mouthed both of us to be quiet.

"You missed seeing Haruhi in a dress by the way." Hikaru mentioned to me. I thought we were supposed to be quiet.

"Seriously?! How the hell did you manage to get her into a dress?" I whispered back, shocked.

I mean, Haruhi doesn't seem like a girl who would automatically wear every single dress laid out for her. I have a lot of respect for her because of that. Plus, I wanted to see her in a dress, she probably looked so pretty. I sighed.

"Remember the plan that the rest of the members did, that you and Yuki-chan both skipped out on?" Hikaru whispered back. I nodded.

"Well, we were putting that plan into action. Well, most of us. SOME ONE, decided to skip out at the last second. I was worried sick Kaoru?!" Hikaru whispered loudly while Kaoru just smirked and Yuki looked down, fighting a blush.

"Sorry Hikaru, as a present to make up for it, I got you a banana." Kaoru said, holding out a banana.

How the hell did he get a banana?! More importantly, where did it come from? I didn't see any bananas at the food stand, plus, I don't think Kaoru had enough time to get them if they were. I might be wrong though. I noticed Hikaru grin and they both started eating their bananas simultaneously. You know, the way that they are always in sync with certain things, really scares the living shit out of me sometimes.

"Why are we just standing around?" Yuki asked me. I started to answer but that question was just fulfilled.

"We would like to award this last waltz to this lovely couple right here." Kyoya announced and the spotlight hit Kanako-san and who I am guessing is Toru-san.

They started dancing. Awwww that's adorable.

After a few minutes, Kyoya announced the winner of the 'best dance.' I wonder who that could be. Note the sarcasm.

"And our winner for best dance of the evening is Princess Kanako. Who in return will get a kiss on the cheek from our King?" I noticed Tamaki smirk at that.

"But instead, Haruhi is going to step in for our king." The twins announced standing behind Tamaki. When did they get there?!

Tamaki looked crestfallen.

"No. There is no way I'm doing this." Haruhi announced, sounding very annoyed.

"Fancy tuna." The twins retorted with Cheshire grins.

"Well, it's just a kiss on the cheek." Haruhi muttered after contemplating.

Wow. I can't believe she actually decided to go through with that. It's amazing what she would do for fancy tuna. Now I know one of her weakness's...great, so do the twins. Lovely.

As Haruhi was walking down the stairs I noticed that the twins 'lost' their banana peels, and there is no trash can nearby.

"Say, don't you think that this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" Hunny asked, voicing his thoughts.

Tamaki freaked out yelling about 'daddy does not allow this' or something, and started running toward Haruhi. Of course, he slipped on a banana peel that was thrown by the Moron Twins, and pushed Haruhi causing her to land by kissing Kanako on the lips.

I started dying of laughter. Partly because the girls in the background were crying, and partly because of Tamaki's reaction. I looked at Yuki and she was laughing too.

"Sorry you didn't get that dance in Yuki-chan." I mentioned, leaning in toward her.

"It doesn't bother me. I feel like this night went well for all of us. I mean, which is more important. A long-ass personal conversation with a hot guy. Or a short-ass personal dance with a hot guy. You got one, I got the other. It's a win-win." Yuki explained with an energetic smile.

I laughed, even though I knew that she was just a little bit disappointed, but still kept a happy face. That's the one thing I like about her. She always finds a bright side to anything.

I noticed that the twins were dragging a crest-fallen Tamaki back to the ballroom, while Kyoya just followed like a creepy stalker. Haruhi apologized to Kanako-san and started talking to Hunny and Mori.

"Let's go home. I'm exhausted." I said while linking arms with Yuki.

"Deal, plus, in the limo you are telling me everything about your dance with Hikaru." Yuki smirked.

"Hey, you didn't give me all of your information from your talk with Kaoru, why should I give you every detail of my 'dancing experience?'" I smirked back, making air quotes.

"Fine fine. Just give me the basics. Then it will be fair." Yuki sighed in defeat.

"I win!" I yelled and we made our way to the limo.

We finally made it back to the limo and we both waited until we were like 5 minutes away from the school so we, we meaning 'I', could spill a little detail about my dance.

"It's been 5 minutes Rin-chan. No one can hear us...well besides Kyo-kun, but that doesn't matter. Now spill." Yuki smirked looking directly at me, keeping eye contact.

"Alright. We danced. He flirted. He almost kissed me. He flirted again. He left. You came. That sums it up." I stated bluntly.

"Woa woa woa woa woa wait wait woa woa wait what?! You two almost kissed?!" Yuki sputtered loudly.

"How? When?" She questioned further, without giving me the chance to speak.

"Ah ah ah. I thought I was just going to give you the basics. Because, you didn't give me all of your information with your talk with Kaoru." I smirked mischievously.

Damn twins.

They're rubbing off on me. Lovely.

"I'll give you a little bit more information if you tell me what happened. Alright? Deal?" Yuki sighed and held out her hand.

Bingo. I win. I shook it.

"Deal. Alright. It was the end of the song and the song was like a mix between a waltz and a tango. I don't know how that happened, to be honest. But, he dipped me, and got within kissing distance, from my lips. I could practically feel his breath on my lips. That was, until he answered my question I asked him earlier, then he pulled me back up with him." I explained.

I looked down and my voice got quieter and quieter.

"Wow. You really do like him. I mean, he obviously likes you I mean, what idiot would do that to a girl and not have a crush on her?" Yuki stated grinning.

"I never said I liked him and to answer that question. Hikaru. He doesn't have a crush on me. He practically keeps calling me a damn toy every day." I said.

"Then why did you sound disappointed when you said that?" Yuki asked me.

"Your turn. Give me that little bit of information you were going to tell me." I changed the subject quickly.

I don't want to think about my feelings. I don't want to like anyone, so I don't.

And why the hell would Hikaru like me anyway. I'm just me. Nothing special. I noticed Yuki looking down and muttered something about 'in denial,' but I shrugged it off for now.

"Kaoru mentioned that he and Hikaru were both very closed off in their earlier years. I take it you can relate to that. That's all you're getting out of me." Yuki smiled crossing her arms in her usual prideful manner.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Think about it Rin-chan." Yuki said, in almost a warning tone.

I hate not knowing things. It makes me not in control of a situation and I don't like it.

"I will in the morning. My head hurts." I complained.

And the night went by just as fast as it came.

 _ **That was our wonderful Ouran Dance thingy.**_

 _ **Yes I do cliffhangers sometimes because I'm just evil like that. *smirk smirk***_

 _ **By the way, I made a reference to one of my favorite cartoons in here (very popular cartoon), if you get the reference, let me know in the reviews. *cough cough* spin-off of the best cartoon of all time *cough cough* and if you do get what show I'm referencing...go into as much detail as possible.**_

 _ **Anyways, sorry that this was up later than usual...it was not a ploy to make you guys wait or anything like that ehehe.**_

 _ **Reviews make me smile. Stay tuned for Chapter 9.**_

 _ **~Sayonara**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Well, the one day weekend was nice.

I practically slept in my dress, makeup, and curls, since I got home really late on Friday, I literally arrived home at like 2a.m-3a.m, from the dance, and practically slept all day and night on Saturday.

Now, I find that very weird. My sleeping habits are never, ever that good.

How do I know that I slept through Saturday? Well, I looked at my phone and I saw the time and date said 5:00a.m. Sunday, and today's date.

I also noticed a bunch of messages from Yuki, and ones from other number's I didn't recognize. After a few minutes of reading them, it was basically, 'answer your damn phone' from the Moron Twins. 'Have you thought about what I said?' from Yuki. A few 'fatherly love' messages from Tamaki. Others were from Hunny and Mori with mild concern. Plus, the Moron Twins mentioned something about Kyoya getting them my number.

Creepy bastard stalker. I sighed.

Also, when I woke up, the evil sun attempted to blind my eyes again. It worked. Damn you evil sun! Also, the evil sun was working with my closet of doom. Why? Because the evil sun used my MIRROR closet of doom to reflect the bright light in my face. So in response, I flipped them off.

They didn't care.

Anyway, the sad thing is that Ouran has school every day except for Saturdays.

Now I find that very cruel.

Remind me to check off names of people on the school board of who to kill on my War Plan later. I sighed and wiped my makeup off, switched dresses, and brushed my curls out.

Well attempted.

The hairspray made my hair hurt like a bitch. I had to take an Advil because I got a headache trying to make my curls smooth so that little traces of rough hairspray are barely noticeable. It worked after 20 minutes, now my hair looks really nice and the curls that stayed blended in with each other.

Again, beauty is pain. Literally.

I looked at my phone and saw a new text. It was from Yuki.

 **To Rin:**

 **From Yuki:**

Wake up already. You literally slept all of Saturday. A lot of people from the club were worried about you. I was a little bit, but it didn't bother me because I know how you are about texting Lol. But seriously. I came over yesterday and saw that you were passed out on your bed so I left. Anyway, I'll be there in about 30, traffic is supposed to be bad. Will you be okay? See ya soon.

~Yuki

 **To: Yuki**

 **From: Rin**

I'm up. Sheesh. Can't a girl sleep for over 24hrs? Seriously. Lol. I'm just a little creeped out by the fact Kyoya managed to get my number to EVERYONE, without even asking me. Lovely. Traffic. Cars. Great way to start the morning. I think I will be okay as long as we keep talking, I should be fine. See ya in a few.

~Rin

Great.

Well, at least I have some time to fix myself an actual breakfast. Amazing right. Oh yeah. My family doesn't have servants running around, making my meals, dressing me, etc etc etc. My parents want me to grow up with the knowledge of fending for myself, so I don't act like a spoiled brat in my later years.

Aka. Now.

I honestly don't mind it really. Since my family is usually gone. That gives me something to do, besides playing video games, sketching, playing music, etc etc.

Oh well. I grabbed all of my stuff and went downstairs to the kitchen. When you walk into the house, you can see the kitchen from the front door. Just keep walking straight. I set my stuff on the table and decided to make chocolate chip pancakes. The beauty about those is that, it only takes 10 minutes. Yay. I love chocolate chip pancakes. You should have some.

Do it now. Now. Now. Now. Nooooww!

Anyway. After I finished my amazing breakfast, if I do say so mahself, I heard someone pound the door. Oh I wonder who that could be. Note the sarcasm again. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door and rode to school with Yuki.

The traffic was pretty bad but me and Yuki were talking, and talking, and talking, so I didn't really notice it that much. Which really was a good thing. I don't particularly want to have a panic attack today, thank you very much.

Basically we both were recalling the events that happened at the dance. Yuki complimented my hair, I mentioned that Kyoya is a creepy stalker and is out to get me, blah blah blah. Yuki actually told me that she thinks he is out to get her as well, because he gave everybody her phone number out of nowhere as well.

Maybe we could go all 'War Plan' him? Oooooh there's a thought. Well, after she mentioned about Kyoya's creepy stalker-ness, the limo started moving. Thank God! I did a creepy smile, remembering the thought of doing the 'War Plan' on Kyoya. Muahahahahahahahaha.

"Uh...Rin-chan? Why do you have a smile that says 'I'm going to murder you' with the creepy songs in the background?" Yuki asked cautiously. Snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Why don't we use the mild version of the 'War Plan' on Kyoya? I mean, that guy is literally out to get me, plus, the idea that he could just give our phone numbers out to anyone really fucking bothers me, for obvious reasons." I explained, twiddling my fingers like I just said the most epic evil-ness idea.

"That would be smart but...a) he is an Ootori b) because of that he will either murder us, or ship us away c) haven't you learned yet? Don't mess with Kyoya. Ever. Why do you think he is called the 'Shadow King'?!" Yuki said shaking my shoulders.

I pouted. Damn you Ootori.

"Fine." I muttered. Still pouting. I heard Yuki sigh out of joy. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop pouting." Ugh.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Ouran. Lovely. I really don't want to run into Hikaru today.

Because of the incident the other day, I feel like my guard is lowered and I'm more vulnerable. I really don't like that at all. It makes me feel weak and helpless. Sigh. Maybe he won't be at school or something.

Yuki and I walked into class 1-A. Of course, knowing my karma, I was wrong. I saw two equal devilish smirks aimed in our direction. I rolled my eyes and sighed. This is going to be a long day.

~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~TIME...SKIP~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~

*At the 'wonderful' host club*

Well. The host club decided to do the Japanese Kimono Cherry Blossom idea today. Plus everyone was wearing my new designs, and I'm glad to say that I am proud of the outcome.

Oh yeah. Club activities took place outside today. Yay. Maybe I'll get a tan. Oh well.

I designed my kimono to represent the colors of the ocean. Ocean blue is my favorite so I did some blue ocean patterns with a black trim on the outside. Yes. I am definitely proud of myself. Although, I still had to keep my maid hat on. Kyoya said that I had to so that I don't get singled out as a guest. He said the exact same thing to Yuki as well.

She did not look happy and complained about it not matching her lemon yellow and pearl white kimono. Even though the hat is black and actually looks good with those bright colors, Kyoya wouldn't have it. He simply put on a 'devilish sweet' smile and threatened Yuki about something that I didn't catch.

Mainly because she used that time to use me as a human shield and start muttering something about 'the devil is out to get me.' Which I find strangely ironic because the Moron Twins were nicknamed the 'little devil type.' Well...they are devils but...that's not the point. I told Yuki to man up and we went back to work.

I also designed Kyoya's kimono to match his...personality and his 'shadow king' nickname. Black, brown, and gray. Simple as that. Strangely, it suits him. I wonder what would've happened if I designed it pink. Hehe there's a nice thought. But instead I did the pink and white design for Hunny.

As I was walking around the area, I decided to look at the scenery.

I saw Haruhi standing alone so I decided to meet up with her. I designed Haruhi's kimono with a dark purple outline and trim, leaving the base part a light purple.

"Hey Haruhi. How are you liking the scenery?" I asked politely.

Haruhi and I are on good terms but I would personally like to try to understand her a little bit more, but that's just me. Haruhi looked a tiny bit startled but smiled up at me softly.

"Oh hey Rin. I think the scenery is very refreshing. By the way, thanks for designing the uniforms, and I'm sorry that you got to put up with all the craziness against your will." Haruhi said with mild concern.

"No problem. It's alright, I've actually gotten used to it hehe." I said awkwardly.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but Tamaki appeared out of nowhere cutting her off.

"Hello Haruhi. Rin. I take it you both are enjoying the scenery." Tamaki said politely. I swear, if I looked carefully enough, I could see light sparkles form around him.

Oh yea, I didn't really know exactly how to design his kimono, because I was basing it off of his personality...and I don't think Tamaki's personality went with any colors so I just went with white. At least that represents on him thinking he is pure in looks and stuff.

"Senpai. I think you are blooming way more than usual." Haruhi commented.

Tamaki started going on and on about how 'hot' he looks. Although I can't deny it, he is pretty cute. But I quickly got annoyed by his egotistical-ness.

Yes that is a word. If it's not in the dictionary then who can judge right?

"Well, I'm going to go back to work. See you later Haruhi. Tamaki-senpai." I bid my good byes politely and walked off before I could hear any more of what Tamaki was going on and on about.

I paid a little visit to Hunny and Mori's table. Let's just say that the girls are way to doting on him. Although I can't really judge, I don't like seeing the poor kid cry.

Oh yea, since I still have my brace on, damn you brace, Kyoya is still not letting me do anything useful and is making Yuki work twice as hard. I feel so bad for her. I even tried to help but Kyoya being Kyoya just wouldn't allow that. I honestly think, and hope, that this is a sign that he actually cares.

Maybe.

Then I decided to pay a visit to the Moron Twin's table. I was actually somewhat dreading to go there. Why you ask? Well...remember what happened the other night.

Yea. Great. Just keep it cool and sweet.

I chanted that over and over in my head, with a few 'don't lose it' popping up here and there.

"Aw you guys look so cute in your matching Kimono's." One girl gushed.

"Well, that's all thanks to Rin-chan. She's the one that designed them." Hikaru started, throwing me a wink.

"And to Yuki-chan who actually made them." Kaoru continued.

"Lastly, to our mother who supplied the fabric." They both finished together. So that's where the fabric came from. Nice.

"Thanks' for the compliments on my designs girls. It really means a lot." I smiled affectionately.

"What about us?" The Moron Twins whined.

"We gave you the credit." They finished.

"I know that. I was about to thank you, you just interrupted without letting me speak again." I retorted kindly.

The one girl who I thanked blushed and the rest of the girls leaned in. Obviously liking the situation...for some unknown reason. The Moron Twins rolled their eyes and I started to walk off.

That was until someone, my bet is on Hikaru, pulled me down to sit in-between him and his brother...again. Normal routine. Is it sad that I'm actually used to that now? Sigh.

"Why don't you stay a while, I mean, the ladies would probably like to hear your inspiration for designing these. Am I right ladies?" Hikaru purred. Literally purred. Like a cat. Meow.

I designed their kimono's green, I actually got the inspiration from our little dance, but I'm not going to let them have that satisfaction of knowing that I'm still thinking about said dance.

The girls eagerly nodded.

"Well." I started but Kaoru cut me off. $5 it was another twincest bid.

"Hikaru. First you dance with her and now you invite her to sit with us and start talking to her more. Am I not worthy of your company anymore? Am I not that important in your life?" Kaoru whimpered again. Hikaru looked shocked and grabbed his hands.

"Don't say that Kaoru! You are always worth my time. Never think differently! I'm sorry if it seemed that I cared less. You are number 1 on my list." Hikaru practically yelled, burying his face in Kaoru's hair.

I sighed. Now I need $5. Great.

I bid my goodbyes quietly and left. I don't think anyone heard me over the girls screams. I honestly was starting to feel really annoyed. The thing is that, I don't know why or at whom.

"What's wrong Rin-chan? You look sad." Yuki walked up to me, currently balancing cake and tea in her arms. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"PMS-ing?" I asked. I can tell that she didn't believe me but she decided to let it go.

"Well, wipe that frown off your face alright? I don't think you want people worrying about you right now, from what I could tell at least." Yuki patted my head, still trying not to drop stuff. I put on my best fake smile and told her not to worry.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how I'm acting. Usually once a week, I'm always more down, pissed, anxious, angry, practically every single negative emotion there is, and this usually lasts 24hrs. By now I'm used to it. But also I'm sad to say that I can't predict which days I get my little mood swings. Today is Sunday and last week I had it on Wednesday. Coincidentally, that was the same day I made up with the Moron Twins and had my 'epic' breakdown.

I sighed then I decided to go by the stream. Water usually calms me down, always has, always will. When I arrived I heard Kyoya explaining some things about the stream to the girls, in a very nice, non-Kyoya like, manner. That was until he held up separate photo albums of the hosts.

"And I even included a photo album consistently filled with pictures of our maids too, as well." Kyoya finished, holding up a photo album with me and Yuki on the front.

"What?!" I yelled. Kyoya just grinned creepy like and all the girls said that they would buy them.

"So that's how the host club gets its money." The Moron Twins said out of nowhere.

Then they both wrapped their arms around me. I sighed.

"We would like to buy one of our maid's." They both said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled again.

"But of course. That would be 100,000 yen." Kyoya said, writing down the, what I guess is the profit, in his little black notebook. Which almost looks exactly like the 'Death Note.' I shuddered.

"We'll take it." The twins said creepily, holding out their money. I am going to kill those two.

"But Kyoya-senpai. Think about it. These are the devil twins...you can't give them a book with a bunch of pictures of me and Yuki in it!" I yelled.

"What about me?" I heard Yuki ask.

I looked quickly and noticed that she was walking here with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"I mean, think of what they would do to it!" I shouted.

"I don't see any harm of selling the twins the photo album. I mean. They actually tipped me." Kyoya smirked and continued writing in the book.

Damn you Kyoya. I gave him the 'terra death glare.' I heard Yuki snicker. I take it she noticed the glare I did.

"I mean, look here Rin-chan." Kaoru started, holding the book in front of me.

"You and Yuki-chan look so adorable in this one." Hikaru finished, showing me a picture of us at the dance. I think this was when I was still on cloud nine after me and Hikaru's...dance.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"I want to see." Yuki piped up.

"But of course." The twins said and gave her the book. I groaned, trying to break free of their grip.

"Yuki run. Take the book with you. Don't let them see any more of it!" I yelled, struggling.

"Aw. Why not? You look so cute in this Rin-chan?" Yuki asked innocently.

"See." Kaoru started.

"Told you." Finished Hikaru, both tightening their grip on me.

"Would you two be so kind and let go of me? I cannot breathe. It hurts." I asked kindly and calmly.

"No can do." Hikaru said.

"We won't want you to get the chance to ruin that book now." Kaoru continued, resting his head on top of mine. I had to fight back another blush.

"Now do we?" They both finished.

"WOULD YOU TWO DEVIL TWINS STOP HARASSING MY DAUGHTER?! LET HER GO THIS INSTANT!" Tamaki raged. Again. They both let go of me.

"Relax Tono." Kaoru said holding his hands up.

"We were just having a little fun." Hikaru continued, mimicking Kaoru's actions.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai." I said gleefully.

I think Tamaki just died of happiness or something because his whole body lit up and just froze. I shrugged it off and started chasing Yuki.

"Give me back that book!" I yelled.

"Never!" Yuki screeched.

She was running faster than me. Damn her for taking track. I noticed that we were getting weird looks, but I didn't care.

"If you don't give it to me, I will use the War Plan on you!" I yelled again...more like panting. I get tired easily.

"Oh please, I helped you create the damn thing. It won't work." Yuki said, slowing down.

"Fine. Will you please stop running and actually let me catch you!?" I yelled again.

I took a look back and I noticed how far I really was from the club. Wow. Pretty far. Not bad for a first time chase. I noticed Yuki run back to me.

"Fine. Just protect this book. They're too many picture of me that I don't like in this. Don't let the Moron Twins get it." Yuki stated seriously, giving me the book. I nodded and clutched it to my chest and we both walked back to where we left our little club at.

After a few last minutes of hosting, or in my case, hiding the book from the Moron Twins, we finally went back to the Music Room. I sighed in glee.

Yuki chose today to bring her bag in, now the question is, how the hell do I sneak this in there without the Moron Twins seeing me...well...they are a good feet behind me and they seem distracted with Haruhi and Yuki both. Okay, this is good. I crept over to Yuki's bag and just as I was about to stealthily put it in. Someone broke me out of my trance.

"Oi! Rin-chan. Get over here, we need to talk to you." Grrr. Damn you Moron Twins, I was this close.

I sighed and clutched the book to my chest and walked back over their carefully.

"What." I growled.

"Now now, no need to be hasty. We just need to talk about what electives we are going to take next semester." Kaoru grinned, standing next to Yuki.

"That's right, since we are in the SAME CLASS, together. I think the 5 of us should SHARE ELECTIVES." Hikaru grinned as well, looking back to Tamaki when he said 'same class' and 'share electives.'

I looked back and poor Tamaki looked dead. I even saw a faint poster board of diagrams of some sort. I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"We can try, but I know for a fact that me and Yuki's interests don't really match, and I have no idea what you two Moron Twins and Haruhi are both interested in. I personally was going to take psychology and another design course." I said somewhat nonchalantly.

"That's a good thing you like design, what about you Haruhi, Yuki-chan, would you two be up for design class." The twins both asked.

"Hmmmm. Design wouldn't really fit my interests. See, I'm studying to become a lawyer so I think I will stick with classes that revolve around that." Haruhi commented. I noticed that the twins pouted a little.

"What about you Yuki-chan?" They asked again.

"Only if Rin-chan wants me too. It really doesn't affect me, at this point in time." Yuki said calmly. I smiled a little.

"Alright. That settles it then. We will be with our double toys in the design class, and we will be with Haruhi in a class that resembles characteristics of a lawyer." The Moron Twins declared.

I sighed. I'm just glad that they didn't decide to take psychology. I really don't like the idea of them taking a class that could help them read me like an open book.

As I was about to say something, Tamaki broke the current topic.

"That's it. Haruhi, Rin, and Yuki. You have to stay away from those merciless devil twins! Daddy won't let you hang with them! You need to turn back into a girl Haruhi. Daddy won't allow you to continue on like this!" Tamaki freaked, holding a picture of Haruhi in middle school years.

"Don't go through my stuff without my permission senpai!" Haruhi yelled, while Tamaki sat in a random chair.

"She'll revert back into a girl sooner or later, everyone is going to figure it out by tomorrow at the physical exam anyway." Hikaru said, kind of quietly. That's when Tamaki perked up and had this really creepy smile on his face.

"Uh. Is he on drugs or something?" I muttered to Hikaru.

"Who knows?" Hikaru muttered back, and I noticed everyone was behind both of us.

"Alright. I get it now. It's obvious that Haruhi and I are the main love interests of a romantic-comedy anime." Tamaki said eagerly, sprouting up from his chair.

"Well, what does that make us?" The twins asked.

"The homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki said proudly. I did the 'terra WTF expression.'

"And so, please refrain from crossing this line." Tamaki said, drawing a straight line with that random stick that appeared out of nowhere.

I growled. Homosexual supporting cast my ass.

"You do realize, if Haru-chan, gets found out that she's a girl, she won't be able to work at the Host Club anymore." Hunny cried.

Then Tamaki panicked. Of course he wouldn't allow that.

"Alright men. New strategy. I present you with the 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender and Have Everyone Believe That She is Still a Guy.' Now listen carefully." Tamaki started, with a bunch of 'yes sirs' coming in now and then.

I sighed and walked over toward Haruhi. It looked like that she was counting something in her head.

"Hey Haruhi...what do you think of all this, I mean, the guys are literally going through all the trouble just to keep you here, I mean. I personally think it's nice that they care so much but..." I started.

"Well, I'm honestly just considering how much I have to pay for my debt. I mean, if this doesn't work, I'll just have to figure out something else." Haruhi said with a smile.

"What is it Haruhi? Do you really hate the Host Club and working here?" Tamaki piped up.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Haruhi said without a care in the world.

I secretly applauded her. I envy her apathetic-ness. Tamaki hid back into the emo corner.

"Say, Rin. Why aren't you with the rest of the guys that are planning this...this thing?" Haruhi asked, staring out the window. I looked down.

"Even though, I would like to see you stay in the Host Club, I think that in the end, it is your choice, I mean, I can't really force you to try and stay, even after the physical exam." I explained.

It's true. I can't change her mind. Even though I would love for her to stay, if she doesn't like it in this club. I would just wait till the exam and she gets exposed. I mean. It's not really my place to interfere.

I heard the Moron Twins mutter something about 'bad heroine instincts.' I even heard Yuki consoling with Kyoya about this.

"Fancy tuna." Mori said out of nowhere. I think the room just got colder...and more sinister.

"Oh that's right, you never really got a chance at the last dance party, to try some did ya?" Hikaru started deeply, with a very...very creepy smile.

"I mean, if she stays in the Host Club, she can have all the fancy tuna, and many more foods, that she could ever want." Finished Kaoru with that same creepy look.

Is it wrong that I'm getting scared?

"Come one guys, you don't honestly think that I would ...would I really get to try some?" Haruhi asked. I swear, just mention fancy tuna and she will literally turn into a trained puppy.

"She's in!" The twin's yelled and hi-fived eachother. I sighed but smiled too. Secretly, I'm glad that she's staying.

"Did you hear that Rin-chan?! She's staying!" Yuki yelled in glee. I nodded and sighed.

"Take the damn book. I'm tired of protecting it." I gave her back the photo book and she slipped it into her bag unnoticed.

Never to be seen again. Thank God. My wrist was cramping up while clutching it. Tomorrow is going to be a longer day than today. I just hope my mood swings aren't as bad tomorrow.

*The next day*

Great. In just a few minutes, the physical exams will begin.

We are literally walking to the room right now. I'm nervous. Last time I did one of these, everyone would not stop making fun of me for my weight, and how small my boobs were. I'm not fat, far from it. It's just that, the hurtful things that they would say, really killed my self-esteem.

Plus, I don't want the Moron Twins to overhear the measurements and stuff. I heard from an upperclassmen on how the ritual goes here at Ouran, needless to say, I'm terrified.

Yuki sadly, got really sick and couldn't make it today. She called me sounding really weak and vulnerable, telling me she had the flu and would not be at school for a week or two.

Lovely.

Not good. I'm alone.

She also paid Kyo extra just to drive me to school and back. More joy.

"You okay Rin-chan?" I looked up at the person who was talking to me.

It was Haruhi.

Aw. She cares.

That's adorable.

I noticed the Moron Twins look back at me. They started poking me and feeling my fore-head.

"You're not sick are you?" Haruhi asked.

"You don't feel warm." Hikaru said while Kaoru kept poking me. I smacked his hand lightly. I shook my head no.

"Last time I went to one of these things, it didn't go very well." I muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry Rin-chan." Kaoru said patting my head and linking arms with me.

"We will make this experience worth your while." Hikaru smirked and linked arms as well.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would use this moment to make a comment like that.

"I don't know what your physical exams were like at your old school, but I'm sure, even though I do not know what this one is like, things will be different." Haruhi said reassuringly.

"Well, looks like you'll find out soon enough. We are here." The twins said and the doors opened.

Everyone was lined up and said 'welcome.' I gaped my mouth open.

"This is a normal physical exam?" Haruhi asked, practically voicing my thoughts.

"Of course. How else would it be?" The twins remarked.

"Hitachiin brothers, we are ready to do your chest measurements. Would you please, change in the changing rooms?" The nurse asked. Then the twins started staking of their blazers. I gulped and took a couple steps back, that was until Hikaru grabbed my wrist.

"We don't need to." Hikaru said.

"We aren't ashamed." Kaoru said without a care in the world.

All of the girls screamed. Oh shit. Why must you do this to me?! Damn you Moron Twins!

"Besides, we want to make Rin-chan's first Ouran physical exam experience 'worth her while.' Right Kaoru?" Hikaru smiled and pulled my closer to him.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu." I stammered.

"Awww. How cute." Kaoru said walking toward me.

"Why don't we re-enact our little dance that we did?" Hikaru whispered, loud enough for the girls to hear.

The girls started screaming again louder than before. Ow. Before he could let me answer, he literally dipped me, getting within kissing distance. Again. Dé ja vu. Oh god. Not another tease like this. Is it wrong that I'm turned on right now?

I heard Kaoru snicker. Hikaru pecked my cheek so quick that I almost missed it and pulled me up. Then Kaoru gave me a hug.

"Hope we made it worth your while Rin-chan. Say hi to Yuki-chan for me." Kaoru whispered in my ear and let go.

I blushed and walked off. Leaving behind the ear killing screams of teenage fan-girls.

"Miss Miyamoto, we are ready to do your measurements." The nurse called out. Great. Fantastic. My cheeks are still red. Lovely. I gulped and walked over to her.

Well, the measures went well. Although, it took a lot longer than it should've for some reason. I noticed some girls were a little jealous, because the nurse was going on and on about how I have the perfect body, shape, perks, etc. But no one really made a big deal about it.

Thank God.

I started wandering around, trying to find everyone, I heard from a lot of people that the rest of the Host Club was here. I hope their plan went alright and that Tamaki didn't do anything stupid. I wandered to the boy's dressing room area and heard voices that matched the Host Club's. I pressed my ear against the door and heard,

"Kyoya, find this man a map to the secondary public school. This man should get the chance to be with his daughter again." I heard Tamaki faintly say.

"But of course." I heard Kyoya say, then everyone started piling out of the room.

"So I take it that the plan went well?" I asked. Then the twins started laughing again.

"Don't worry Rin. It all went well, the twins just got their revenge on Tamaki-senpai for calling all of you guys the 'homosexual supporting cast.' Even Kyoya was a part of it as well." Haruhi explained.

Kyoya had a faint smile on his lips after Haruhi said that. So the devil smiles. Interesting. Right on!

I noticed Tamaki start fading. Literally. He was turning into dust.

"Haruhi's...mad at me." I heard him mutter then girls started crowding him. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what was going on in there?" I pointed to the boys changing room door, ignoring the howling amusement from the Moron Twins.

"Oh just some guy who got mistaken for one of our doctors, had a misunderstanding with another girl thinking he was a pervert, when in reality he was just looking for his daughter. All is taken care of." Kyoya explained, detached from all emotion, and I just nodded.

"Oh Rin-chan. You missed the most hilarious prank we both pulled on tono." Kaoru started, literally dying of laughter.

"Nooooooo. Don't embarrass me in front of my daughter!" Tamaki cried. When did he come back to life?

"We tricked him into dressing up as Haruhi, telling him that no one would know the difference and that it was 'part of the plan,' and everyone knew right off the bat that it was tono! I can't believe he actually fell for it." Hikaru explained, dying of laughter as well. Tamaki hid in the emo corner.

"Tamaki-senpai. How in the world would people not realize that it was you in the first place? You are freakishly tall compared to Haruhi. Plus your eyes are violet, Haruhi's are brown... Man you really are an idiot." I contemplated.

The air around the emo corner just got thicker. Oops. I was just being honest.

"Nice one Rin-chan." The twins said, linking arms with me.

I chose this moment to realize that they haven't put their shirt's back on. I fought back a blush. Damn twins.

"Please tell me you have a good reason to why you two decided to keep your shirts off." I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Simple. We are just carrying out our little promise." They both said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Just making it memorable." They said again. I chose not to say anything. It's wiser.

The day ended as quick as it came, and I was just as confused as ever.

 _ **Aren't physical exams wonderful? Boy that was a loooooooong chapter.**_

 _ **So much sexual tension, so little time.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if so, let me know in the reviews.**_

 _ **Yes I made a Death Note reference, I'm officially amazing.**_

 _ **See you all in the next chapter.**_

 _ **~Sayonara!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Well this next week was a little different.

Yuki was still sick so I have been dealing with the crazy antics of the Host Club members all myself.

Stupid illness.

I finally got that damn brace off the day after the physical exams. All is...I don't know how to explain it.

I told Yuki about what happened at the physical exams and I swear I could feel her smirking through the phone. She kept implying that Hikaru likes me and I like him. No. He does not like me. There is no way in hell someone like him would like me. I on the other hand, probably likes him. I just haven't admitted it yet blah blah blah, but my subconscious is being a bitch...ugh.

I've also been visiting her after school, about twice a week so I don't get sick, bringing her homework and stuff. Like a good best friend should. That reminds me, I have to go visit her today after school…lovely. Oh well. I'm missing my best friend anyway.

Club activities were hard as usual. I got a taste of what Yuki had to go through when I was wearing that brace.

That poor girl. I'm never underestimating her again. Sigh.

Anyways, as I was delivering tea and cakes to everyone, I had the strangest feeling like I was being watched. I guess everyone else in the host club noticed too because we all were looking at a girl who was hiding out behind the door.

"Come on in." Kaoru started, leaning against the door holding an orange rose out to the girl.

"Don't be shy." Hikaru also said but this but instead was holding out a blue rose.

Blue is my favorite color. Damn you brain.

"I'd expect that you would have a lot more fun in here, my princess." Finished Tamaki, holding out a white rose to the girl.

He practically shooed the Moron Twins away from her. She looked so shy and confused, I almost felt sorry for her. That was until she did something that brightened my day immensely.

"NOOOOO! YOU PHONY!" The girl yelled, punching Tamaki in the stomach.

I'll admit, I was surprised at first, but then I gained a whole new respect for her. "

There is no way in the world that you are the 'princely' type of this host club! You practically through your emotions everywhere without a second thought! You're a PHONY! NARCASSISTIC! COMMONER!" The girl again yelled.

Hehe, I really, and I mean really, like this girl. Although I'm starting to feel bad for Tamaki because it looked like those word stabbed him in the heart, because after she said them, he got super depressed.

Poor guy. I know how you feel.

"It's you! My prince charming!" She yelled and started hugging Kyoya.

Wait what? That's when I lost it.

"Ahahahaha, Kyoya! A prince charming?! HAHAHAHA oh you're killing me!" I was dead. I almost fell to the ground because I was laughing so much, but of course, the Moron Twins helped me up. Stupid kind bastards.

"Why wouldn't he be? I mean, he is my fiancée after all. I mean. How could I forget about how he helped that innocent little kitten, or how he secretly likes to smell the flowers in the garden?" The girl started going on and on about things that made me question who Kyoya was.

I think I died again. My mind can't comprehend these things.

"Is this the same Kyoya?" Haruhi muttered out loud.

That girl must be a mind reader or something, because that's exactly what I was thinking. The Moron Twins and I shook our heads no at her. I take it that they were as blown away as I was. Tamaki was just hiding in the emo corner again.

I swear it's either, crappy romantic lines, or depressed in the emo corner with this guy. It's just a matter of prediction on which will be first.

*A few minutes of weird shit later*

"My name is Hoshakuji Renge, I am from France and I will be transferring into class 1-A tomorrow and I decided that I will be the Host Club's new manager!" She said with a smile. Oh god. This could be good or bad.

"Can we get back to work now?" Haruhi muttered to me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"We are glad to accept you into our club as manager. If you please excuse us, we need to get back to work." Kyoya said, kindly but firmly.

"Do whatever you need to do my sweet prince." Renge said.

I smirked. I swear when she speaks she sounds like she is in a daydream. Oh well. The Moron Twins started laughing again and we all, finally, went back to work.

Most of us were crowding Kyoya demanding an explanation. Apparently, he had never met this girl but her family is an important client to the Ootori family so he wants us to be nice and roll with it.

One thing that pissed me off though was the fact that apparently this girl was an otaku and because of that EVERYONE started freaking out like it was the most horrible thing in the universe. Of course I had to remind them that I was one as well. They went all hax face. Figures. Idiots.

I went to the emo corner. No one questioned it. Smart people.

Poor Hunny, all he wanted was to have a cookie made by Renge.

Oh yea, Mori might have pissed off Renge by not letting Hunny eat one of her homemade cookies she brought. Let's just say Renge was chasing those two around for half of the host club hours.

I wanted a cookie. Pout.

Haruhi said that they weren't bad so that had to mean something. I looked at the table and I saw no one near the cookies.

Now's my chance.

I 'sneaked' over there and looked around. No one in sight. Now it's time to eat this wonderful, delicious cookie that was calling my name.

Let's just say that the next thing of events was like the universe saying fuck you, to me. Why? Well, Hikaru cupped my damn cheeks and bit into that same cookie and licked off a crumb off of the corner of my lip. Damn you. He's smirking. Literally smirking.

"Aw you're so adorable Rin-chan." Hikaru cooed. I raised my eyebrows.

"You owe me a cookie now. Screw you." I growled and looked down.

Suddenly, Hikaru wrapped an arm around my waist and held up a cookie.

"Oh hell no." I glared harder. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll eat it then." He said carelessly.

"NO...no. I still want it." I said out of instinct. Sweets are my weakness. Sigh.

"Well open then." Hikaru was waving the cookie back and forth.

I gave in and opened. He slipped it in and let go. Mmmmm, that's pretty good. Hey, where did Moron Twin #1 go?

"Damn you Hikaru. Damn you." I muttered and went back to work.

After Host Club activities, Tamaki called another Host Club meeting, without Renge. Although, Renge was supposed to come back within 15 minutes, she left earlier but I wasn't really paying any attention as to why she was leaving. Reason is stated in the last paragraph.

We all were sitting at the table while Tamaki went on and on saying about how he thinks having a girl as the manager wouldn't be a bad idea. I was on board with what he said, until he explained why he liked that idea so much.

Basically he wants Renge to influence Haruhi to be girlier. That's when I snapped. I'm not into influencing others just to meet your own selfish needs. Trust me. I am a victim of that.

"Not to be mean Tamaki-senpai. But, why are you so convinced on trying to get Haruhi to be, what sounds like, a girly girl. If that isn't in her personality, there is no use in trying to change it to meet your expectations." I said firmly, with more emphasis on the 'your' part.

I really don't like how Tamaki wants Haruhi to be like that when it is so painfully obvious that Haruhi doesn't care either way. Her personality is practically, screw gender. Everyone stared at me. The look Haruhi gave me practically screamed thank you, but I wasn't really focused on her at the moment.

"What? I know from experience. Sheesh." I muttered and looked down. It got quiet again. Noooooooooo.

"Well, she does have a point Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"I'd never thought I'd say this again but, thank you Kyoya-senpai." The Moron Twins freaked out again.

"She thanked Kyoya-senpai again. It's the apocalypse." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are wimps." I said plainly. They glared. I win!

"You know, Rin-chan. You are especially intelligent for someone your age. Alright men! New plan. Even though we can't change Haruhi's personality, that doesn't mean that she can't hang with girlfriends! She might decide that she wants to try out being girlier. Now let's sit back, and do what Kyoya says and be nice to the girl!" Tamaki yelled, slamming his hand on the table for a few parts.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and started doing homework. Poor girl. Wait a minute. Tamaki said he wants Haruhi to hang with more girls. She's been hanging with me and Yuki since we started here! I glared. The twins laughed and put two and two together.

"Aw poor Rin-chan. She never got included in Tamaki's, I want Haruhi to hang with girl's speech." Kaoru fake pouted and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Tono practically called her a guy. That's so terrible, isn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru mocked, resting his chin on top of my head.

"We thought that she was your daughter." They finished in unison.

"NO NO! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, Rin-chan's a little quiet where as Renge-chan is more open, girly. I would never mistake my daughter as a leech!" Tamaki started but then hit his head on the table.

"And how would you know that Tamaki-senpai. You don't even know her, let alone me." I mentioned.

I pushed the Moron Twins off of me. They pretended to be hurt. I didn't care.

I guess I was being bitchier than usual because Hunny noticed something was off.

"You okay Ri-chan?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Oh great. I'm on my bi-polar mood switchy day of the week aren't I? Lovely. Fantastic. I really need to learn how to predict when this time starts happening.

"I brought you some cake Ri-chan. If you want you can hold Usa-chan." Hunny smiled meekly.

My mood got brighter. I nodded and took the cake then got Usa-chan.

"YAY! Ri-chan might feel better now! I'm glad I got to help." Hunny exclaimed, taking pride in his...'help.'

As I was eating my wonderful cake. Seriously, this stuff can brighten anyone's mood. Everyone was staring at me weird, well everyone besides Hunny and Mori. I gave Hunny back his bunny, letting him know that I was okay again.

"What?" I asked, with a mouthful of cake.

Tamaki smirked and looked off into space with another creepy grin on his face. Kyoya looked at me weirdly then started typing on his computer. I raised my eyebrows at that. The twins just smirked and pointed at my cake.

"So Rin-chan." Kaoru started, dipping his finger into the icing of my cake.

I growled at him. Hell fuckin no. You do not touch my cake. Ever. Does Kaoru have a death wish or something?

"From what I can see, you would do anything for you cake." Thank you captain obvious. May I continue finishing my cake please?

Hikaru leaned against the table, grabbing a fork and took a bite out of my cake. As if I was on drugs, after he got the piece of cake on his fork, I ate it.

Mmmmm good cake. After I realized what I did I leaned back in my chair and held back a blush. I looked at Kaoru and he was waving his phone in the air like an idiot. It took me a few minutes to process why he was doing that. 3...2...1... I lunged.

As I was just about to grab his phone, Hikaru grabbed my waist and held me back. Right when I was going to hit him on the head, guess who showed up. Renge. By the looks of where she was standing and how tired she was, I take it she was here for a while. How did I not notice this?

"Oh...um...hey Renge-san. Hehe, how long have you-" I started weakly, until she cut me off screaming.

"NO no no! This won't do at all. You all do NOT have a dark side. Especially you!" Renge pointed at Hunny.

He hid behind Mori looking scared out of his mind. I gave her the 'terra death glare.'

Me, with no dark side? Clearly this girl does not know me.

"Because you are literally cute inside and out, people will start to get bored of that!" Poor Hunny. I just want to hug him now. The twins gave me and Renge a weird look.

"Is she on drugs or something?" They both muttered.

"That's it. I'm going to give you all are a dark side. How dare you go about this club and ruining Kyoya's perfect work! Don't worry Kyoya, you're already perfect as can be. You don't need a dark side." Damn this girl is bi-polar. And I thought that _I_ was bi-polar. ME! And that's saying something.

"Starting with you!" She pointed at Hunny. "Are the baby-faced thug." Hunny started whining.

Hunny a thug? There is no way in hell. It's like Kyoya actually being sweet as an angel. NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!

"You!" Her next target was Mori. Oh no. "Are Hunny-senpai's childhood flunky." Mori looked like he didn't care.

Oh well, it could be worse...I think. To be honest, since I don't know Mori that well, so I can't really tell if his 'dark side' persona is a good thing or a bad thing. Oh well. Renge pointed to her next target, which was Haruhi.

"You are the Honor student who deals with bullying!" Haruhi had a 'WTF' expression.

Haruhi doesn't seem like the person who cares about people bullying her. Mainly because she probably doesn't care about what is said towards her. This might be a problem for Renge.

"You three!" Oh shit. Our turn...why did she include me with the Moron Twins?

"You twins are the neurotic sports stars who are confused about who you like most. Eachother, or Rin-san!" Wait what? How'd she know my name? What was that part with the twins confused about liking me again? I must have missed it.

"Rin-san, you are the loner emo kid with a mysterious past, who is in love with both twins but can't choose which one you want to date because you are afraid of getting hurt again!" Yelled Renge.

My face pailed. I felt eyes on me for a second. Wow. She's spot on...minus the in love with both twins part. I think. I find it weird at how spot on she was with me, but how completely off she was with everyone else.

Now my mind is freaking out.

Suddenly the room started feeling cramped. I looked around and no one looked uncomfortable. I can't see the door. Renge's still yelling. It's too loud to me for some reason. Now I feel dizzy.

Oh no.

It's getting way too hot in here. My body feels like it's on fire.

Yuki? Where's Yuki? Oh no. She's still sick and I can't leave. If I leave Kyoya would add more onto my own little debt.

I looked at my hands and they were shaking. My breathing got faster. My face was practically vibrating. Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! Someone help me! I clamped my eyes shut. How is it that no one is noticing this? I could faintly hear Renge mention something to Tamaki but I couldn't hear it very well.

Next thing I notice is that someone is carrying me to what feels like, the couch. I could faintly hear someone telling me that I was okay and that nothing's wrong before I passed out.

After, what felt like a few minutes, I woke up?

When I woke up, I saw that everyone was somewhat crowding me. Tamaki, the Moron Twins, and Yuki were the closest to me. Yuki and Hikaru were holding both of my hands. When did Yuki show up? I thought she was sick.

I looked at Hikaru and he dropped my hand immediately. He had a look on his face that basically screamed, 'please tell me she didn't notice this.' I rolled my eyes and looked at Tamaki.

His face was full of concern and confusion. I looked behind him and I saw Haruhi resting her hand on Tamaki's shoulder. It's a friendly gesture but my instincts are telling me that that's something's more.

Kaoru stood behind Hikaru and he at first kept glancing back and forth from me and Hikaru, until he noticed that I was watching him for a second then he looked down.

I noticed that Hunny and Mori were right next to Kaoru. Hunny looked like he was about to cry. Even though Mori's face is expressionless, I could see a faint hint of worry in his eyes.

Then I saw Kyoya and Renge in a deep discussion a little farther back from all of us. Kyoya looked stern and Renge looked back at me with a look of confusion then it turned into understanding and guilt. Then my attention went back to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan." I started. My throat hurts and I can barely talk apparently. Lovely.

"I-I thought you were sick." I said quietly.

"I was, but as I was up and moving like my old self, Kyoya called me telling me that something happened with you and that I needed to come to the club immediately. So I got worried and called up Kyo-kun, who was extra pissed because this was his day off." I rolled my eyes at that.

"And came straight here." I just hugged her. I didn't really know what to say, then again I never know.

"I will tell you more when I take you to my house." Yuki whispered in my ear and I let go of her.

"Ri-chan, I was worried! Are you...are you going to be okay? Please say that you'll be okay." Hunny practically started crying.

Poor kid. He witnessed me in one of my worst panic attack episodes.

"Of course I'll be okay. The universe just loves to keep me around." I said with a smile and a fake laugh. His face brightened up.

"For some unknown reason." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Thank God no one heard that.

"I am so glad that my daughter is okay." Tamaki said really quietly, hanging his head low.

I decided to give him a hug. That perked him up and he started crying tears of joy. I gave him a lighthearted laugh.

"Aw Tamaki-senpai, you're like a little teddy bear." I gushed.

I don't know why I said that out loud. Well, it seemed to make him happy because he started hugging Haruhi like no tomorrow. I looked at her expression and to my surprise...she didn't look pissed off. Yay. Progress.

Next thing I know I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay Rin-chan." Kaoru muttered into my ear then let go of me.

"Please. Please don't scare me like that again." Hikaru said quietly, in almost a begging tone, into my shoulder.

I just hugged him back. I don't really know what to say to that. I'm shocked but now I feel guilty. I never meant to scare anyone. After what felt like an eternity, he let go, and now I'm sad. I liked the hug. Sue me.

I looked back at Yuki and I saw that Kaoru's hand is on her shoulder.

"Ano. Rin-chan. I'm really sorry if what I dubbed you as back there, brought back some unpleasant memories. I didn't know that you might have gone through something bad. You don't have to fulfill the dark side persona if you don't want to." Renge apologized.

That actually took me off guard. So that's what she and Kyoya were talking about. Wait...how would Kyoya know anything about what I've been though?

"No Renge-san. There is no way that you could've known that what you said could have that kind of effect on me. Please don't feel guilty about it alright? I'll still do the 'dark side persona' if you really think that will help the club." I said reassuringly. She looked happy and thanked me.

"Rin-san. I would recommend that you would take the rest of the day off, you were only out a few minutes and besides, even I was a little worried as well." Kyoya said calmly, pushing his glasses up.

I was shocked, and I take it everyone else was too. I looked at the twins and their mouths were gaping a little.

"I'm glad that you actually care Kyoya-senpai." I said with a smile.

It wasn't one of my snippy tones, it was more of a, 'Wow, really thank you,' tone.

"Come on. Let's go." Yuki said and she helped me up.

"We will see you guys tomorrow. It's time for me to fulfill my role of the best friend in the world part. Thanks, for looking out for Rin-chan." Yuki laughed a little and helped me out of the Music Room #3.

The walk to the limo was quiet.

I take it Yuki wants me to get a hold of myself quickly and talking is probably not a good idea. She's right of course. I was honestly still trying to wake up. Hey, having a panic attack and passing out from said panic attack is tiring shit.

We made it out the door and surprise-surprise, Kyo looks pissed. But this doesn't shock me.

"Hello Kyo-kun!" Yuki greeted cheerfully.

"Get in the car." Kyo said sternly.

Oh so that's what he sounds like. Two years of being friends with Yuki and I never heard this guy talk. Now I wish I hadn't. It's terrifying. He sounds like a pissed of Voldemort...or Master Xehanort combined with a pissed off Voldemort. Shudder. I gulped and practically ran to the car.

As Yuki sat down I muttered, "Oh, so that's what he sounds like...cheerful." Cue big sarcasm here.

She just kept nodding her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

I don't want to be too loud because of Kyo. After hearing his voice...he scares me now.

"How am I feeling? I should be asking you that." Yuki said. I laughed a little.

"Better by the way. Arigatou." Yuki finished.

"So, what was it that you were going to tell me?" I asked, looking down.

"Not now. Let's wait till we get back to your house." Yuki said quietly.

I just nodded my head and we both kept quiet. I was looking around the limo and for some reason I felt like something was off...like I was missing something. 3...2...1...oh shit.

"Né Yuki-chan. Where is my school supplies...mainly my sketchbook?" I asked, trying to keep calm. Her face pailed.

"No. No. No. Don't tell me." I whined.

"Hey, hey it is okay, I mean you'll get it back tomorrow right?" Yuki asked nervously. Now I pailed.

"Yuki-chan. I left my sketchbook at the host club." I said calmly.

"Uh huh." Her stare is burning into my head. Ow. Hurts.

"That means that the Moron Twins, Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and EVERYBODY ELSE will see those drawings." I said making hand gestures.

"The Moron Twins!" Her face pailed a lot more.

"Oh shit." Yuki muttered.

"Yea, can I freak out now?!" I pleaded, nodding my head rapidly.

"But but but, the only thing that's in your sketchbook NOW is video game characters, anime designs and characters, also outfit designs for the Host Club. Hehehehehe. Please tell me that's all!" Yuki pleaded.

Her eyes are filled with so much hope. This is how I know that she is a great best friend. She knows how picky I am with my sketchbook and she knows how I...I kind of subconsciously, without realizing it, draw CERTAIN people who I find INTRIGUING, and INTERESTING...please tell me you know what I am getting at. Plus she knows how much trouble I have gotten in with other people, because of that.

"Oh...shit..." I froze.

"Rin-chan. Hey Rin-chan. RIIIIIIINNNN!" Yuki kept trying to get my attention but I kept tuning her out.

I am still frozen. Time to plan my next death. Okay.

"Riiiiiiiiiiin!" Yuki please, I can't concentrate on my death planning here. It takes some big concentration.

"Hello?! Hey what else is in that sketchbook?! Tell me and I will create a new War Plan that you know NOTHING about and use it on you! You know how good I am at scheming." Yuki threatened, shaking my shoulders.

"...Hi..." I muttered. Yuki sighed and gave me the 'terra death glare.'

"Okay fine. I kind of maybe sort of, accidentally, when I got bored at home, SUBCONSIOUSLY, filled half of my sketchbook of pictures of Hikaru. Sometimes it'd be me and Moron Twin #1 and you with Moron Twin #2, sometimes just you two but mainly just me and Moron Twin #1 and almost all of it is Moron Twin #1. Ehehehehhehehehehe is it hot in here or is it just my dying soul?" I explained nervously, twiddling with my ring.

"Oh you're screwed." Yuki said while holding a laugh in.

Wait a minute. Wasn't she just freaking out about this moments ago?! What changed? I just mentioned that I ACCIDENTALLY was drawing Hikaru...oh. I get it. Wow. Thanks for caring. I like how she isn't bothered that I was also drawing her with Kaoru.

When Yuki likes somebody, she is never ashamed about it, even though she likes denying it, something like this does not scare her.

As you can probably tell, Yuki is a hard person to blackmail. I'm like that too but it really depends on how well you know me. So yea, I guess I really am screwed.

"Thank you best friend, now would you keep quiet for a few minutes I am trying to plan my death at the moment. Maybe you can buy some plane tickets for America and help me change my name and shit if my death plan doesn't work." She kept quiet. Now...on with the plan.

"We're here." Yuki said. Oh come on.

"Fuck."

~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~

Well, we both arrived at my house.

Something tells me that Yuki might be sleeping over. Yay. I miss those days. The last time I had a real sleepover with her was like...two months ago? Possibly?

Anyway, when we got to the house I practically dragged Yuki up to my bedroom, leaving the limo door open, which most likely pissed Kyo off even more. That guy needs to take some happy pills. I sat Yuki on my fluffy light blue blanket while I plopped down next to her, curling up in my brown one.

"Talk." I said...more like muffled. I was cold, sue me. The blanket is my friend.

"Okay okay okay." Yuki said laying on my bed.

"So...you remember how I told you that Kyoya called me telling me that something...bad...happened to you?" I nodded.

"Well...Hikaru kind of took the phone away from Kyoya and started yelling into it." Yuki continued slowly. I sat up.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked carefully.

"Basically, Hikaru was the one yelling into the phone saying that you got another panic attack and that he had to carry you too the couch and you passed out. Plus he kept saying that I needed to get here immediately, you need to be okay. Basically he was worried as fuck and Kaoru had to hold him down just so Kyoya could pry the phone out of his hand." I felt a smile form to my face.

It's weird, I'm not even initiating it. It's like my subconscious is peeking again. So that's who carried me to the couch. Awwwww. How sweet. He noticed. As if on cue, my smile got wider.

"Yoo-hoo. Rin-chan. looks like somebody's happy that a certain Moron Twin was really worried about her." Yuki said in a sing song tone. She also kept poking me. I hit her hand, not hard though.

"Please." I scoffed.

"Admit it. You like him. I mean, why else would you be subconsciously drawing him in your sketchbook like that?" Yuki put on her evil grin again.

"Hell no. I do not like him. Remember. I made a pact saying that this year I won't get to close to anyone. Even Hikaru." I said firmly. She kept grinning at me.

"You like him, you like him, you like him." Yuki sang over and over.

Did she not hear what I just said? Typical. Doesn't surprise me.

"Do not." I threw a pillow at her.

"Do too." She threw it pack.

"Not." I set up a barricade of pillows, launching another attack.

"Do." This turned into a pillow fight.

"Not." "Do." "Not." "DO!" "NOT!" "NOT!" "DO!" "Do?" "DO!"

Well somehow we managed to land on the floor.

"Gotcha." Yuki pointed.

"Fine." I muttered. She laughed.

"Well...might as well say it out loud, just to get it out of my system." I said firmly. Not really giving a damn.

"You go girl." Yuki applauded. I took a deep breath and yelled.

"DO YOU HEAR ME GOD?! I LIKE HITACHIIN HIKARU! YOU HAPPY?!" I sighed.

Yuki hi-fived me...that was until my phone rang.

"Shit!" We both yelled. I started poking at my phone.

Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke-

"Answer it." Yuki muttered.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Miyamoto Rin-san." The other person said.

"Depends on who's asking." I sighed.

"This is Kyoya. The club took a vote and we decided to clear it with the school to allow you to skip classes tomorrow, because of what happened. But just because you get out of school doesn't mean you get out of club activities. I expect you to be on time tomorrow. Get some sleep." Kyoya hung up. I tossed my phone back on my bed.

"Well?" Yuki asked me.

"Well, good news is that I get out of classes tomorrow. Bad news is that I have to go to club activities. Knowing Hikaru, I bet you he already looked in it, thought I was a creepy stalker, showed everyone in the host club, they think I'm a creepy stalker, and put all those pictures up online to sell them." I crawled into my emo corner.

Tamaki likes growing mushrooms. I like growing cookies. Yes. Cookies. I'm that awesome.

"Come on Rin-chan. I don't think that he thinks you are a creepy stalker, I mean, the signs are there. He likes you. If anything he might think its sweet." Yuki dragged me out of my emo corner.

NO! My cookies. MINE!

"Hikaru...sweet. Those words don't mix Yuki-chan." I gave her the 'terra death glare.'

"Hey, don't use that glare with me, I'm not doing anything wrong this time." Yuki crossed her arms.

"It's not directed at you, I'm just picturing Hikaru's face at the current moment. Hehehe." I softened up my look and she dragged me back to my bed.

"Hey, tomorrow, while you are sleeping. Come on, you always take naps during the day when you don't have school. I'll keep an eye on the Moron Twins for ya, too see if anything's weird. I will also text you throughout the day, plus I will leave school early to pick you up." Yuki put her arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you Yuki-chan. You better pick me up early. Kyoya will MURDER me...wait a minute. Never mind. Pick me up late so that Kyoya can murder me and I won't have to endure any humiliation. It's perfect." I finally got to plan my next death.

Yay. I'm happy now. Wow that's really depressing. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and get some ice cream." I smiled hehe.

Wait a minute, I'm not going to be the only one admitting my feelings out loud tonight.

"Matte matte Yuki-chan. I'm not going to be the only one admitting my feelings out loud for a certain Moron Twin tonight." I ran to the door just to block her.

"I like Hitachiin Kaoru. I already figured it out, as I was sick. I was bored so I thought it would be best to figure out my thoughts and feelings. No one was home to talk to. I was going to tell you as you kept visiting but I didn't want to give you my sickness and plus, that needed to wait for a serious girl talk night like tonight." Yuki said nonchalantly.

She pushed by me and started going downstairs. My mouth was hanging open.

"Close your pie hole and get down here. I will eat all of your chocolate sea-salt ice cream if you don't hurry." Yuki called out.

Oh shit. I ran. That was till I hit the stairs. Then I went real slowly like. Then I ran again. No one touches my chocolate sea-salt ice cream.

NO.

ONE!

 _ **Aw. Best friends and missing sketchbooks with a few panic attacks here and there. Fun fun fun.**_

 _ **Don't we all just looooove~ Renge?**_

 _ **As always, thanks for the reviews/favs/follows. They really make my summer vacation bearable. :)**_

 _ **Tune in for some interesting shit next chapter!**_

 _ **~Sayonara!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Well, I take it that it's pretty obvious how much sleep I got last night NONE, nope, nada, and zilch.

So now Yuki's gone and I'm at home.

I cannot sleep because the evil sun is plotting its revenge against me. Evil sun. Damn you. All because I chose to close the curtains yesterday...yea, me and Yuki might have ruined the curtains last night. Hehe oops.

Well anyway it is actually it's almost lunch time. Yuki decided to skip morning classes to be with me. Yay. How sweet. I swear if the school gives her crap about it...war plan.

Possibly Mild Stage. Maybe Extreme Stage. Haven't decided yet. That's all that there is too it. Keep in mind there are various stages of the War Plan. As mentioned from above. Check out this diagram I did explaining each stage!

There is the Mild Stage: aka light and won't get you into trouble. O:)

There is also the Extreme Stage (no in-between): aka you must have a damn good reason to use it. XSO (S=mustache)

Rescue Stage: The title speaks for its self. :0

Love Stage: Basically it's meant for setting people up, breaking people up, you know the drill. ;D (My personal favorite next to the extreme stage XD)

So yea, a total of 4 War Plan stages. Heh. I'm a genius.

Yuki and I created two stages each and we proof read each-others. She did the extreme and love stage while I did the mild and rescue stage. I like planning stuff as you can tell.

Oh well, that was fun. Anyway. I'm bored. No one's texting me.

Parents called me earlier today saying that they had to fly to America to go to a design show, then vidcon, then comic con, etc etc. So basically they won't be back till Christmas. $20 that they will miss out on fucking Christmas. Needless to say that I got depressed after that.

Plus, I can't draw...left my sketchbook and pencils at school remember. I bet Hikaru is laughing to Yuki and Kaoru about how I'm a creepy stalker and is making fun of my right now. *whine mumble grumble despair plea*

Anyway since it is like after noon, literally, its 12:30, my stomach hurts. I haven't ate anything since dinner yesterday. Oh well, I guess I'll make some fancy tuna and rice balls. If I still have leftovers I'll sneak some to Haruhi. As I said before, I'm rich, I just don't act like it. I bet you forgot huh.

Don't lie. Let me know in the reviews if you did forget...shit I just broke the fourth wall. DAMNIT!

If you seriously still remembered I'll buy you sea-salt ice cream. Maybe we could share?

Welp, I ate my food pretty quickly and I decided to save a little bit left for Haruhi. Because I'm nice like that, also because I don't particularly want the Host Club of Morons to keep using her weakness for fancy tuna against her anymore. Man I'm a nice person sometimes.

I looked at the clock, my phone is charging, blame Yuki. The time is 12:45. Well since I got nothing better to do, I might as well take a shower. At least my hair will curl and look nice for when Yuki picks me up. The sad thing is that I have no clue when she is coming. Lovely. I swear if she arrives while I'm in the shower...anyway. Time to pass time with a long shower.

*1 hr. later (picture the guy from SpongeBob saying it)*

Man that was a nice shower. Gave me some time to think.

The only thing that I came up with was that I'm screwed one way or another. Yay. FML.

Anyway I unplugged my phone and saw like 5 texts from Yuki, one from Moron Twin #1, yes I put Hikaru's name in my phone as Moron Twin #1, deal with it. Also the time is 1:45. I quickly read through Yuki's texts, basically she was just saying that she would be here around two...wait a minute...fuck, I'm not dressed yet and I'm dripping wet.

I didn't even read Hikaru's text. Too terrified. Man I'm a wimp. Lovely.

Yuki also said the twins were being 'super' normal, it was almost too weird. Plus she noticed that Hikaru, I've taught Yuki how to tell them apart about a few weeks ago, was holding my sketchbook too his chest and wouldn't let it out of his sight. Basically he was being way too protective of it. Lovely.

Not good. Lord, evil sun, closet of doom, please kill me with your devilish ways. I give you permission now. No? You want me to torture some more? Okay?

Fuck you.

Well, since I missed school and my maid uniform is at the Host Club, I just threw on a Kingdom Hearts II shirt, black hoodie that I kept unzipped, black jean shorts and my regular tennis shoes. I just kept my hair down, it was still wet and I just wanted to let it curl naturally. I looked at my phone and it was 2:10. Of course.

I ran down the stairs for the first time in my life, and I didn't die. That's an accomplishment among many. Anyway I ran down the stairs only to find Yuki eating my ice-cream. I glared. She looked and threw the ice cream to the side.

"You're dead." I growled, she ran. I chased her.

"Good luck catching me!" Yuki called out with a laugh. I sighed.

We kept this up for 5 minutes then we crashed on the couch laughing.

"Good to see you to Rin-chan." Yuki laughed.

"I know. It's always a pleasure. You are lucky you are my best friend or I would've killed you. You know you don't eat my sea salt ice cream. It's a crime against nature if you do that." I gave her my 'serious, but I'm joking' look.

She rolled her eyes and dragged me to the limo. You guessed it, Kyo is Kyo. Always pissed. Always.

*In de epic limo*

"So, what did you mean about Hikaru being 'protective' of my sketchbook? I know you said he had like the 'iron grip' on it but be a little more specific." I started twiddling with my ring again. Nervous habit.

"Well, basically every time I asked him what he was holding, may I see it, you know the questions, and he would change the topic and clutch it tighter to his chest. He would put on his normal creepy grin every time this would happen so. I literally do not know what he made of it, or even if he actually looked in it." Yuki explained.

I started biting my necklace. Yes another nervous habit. I have a lot of those don't I? Great. Thanks.

"Hey if Hikaru was really your friend he wouldn't cut you off or think you were a creepy stalker. Hopefully." Yuki put her hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, you know me and my friend history. I'm going with option number 2." I sighed and looked down.

It got really quiet after that. I decided to play some music. I was currently listening to Rin Kagamine's _Abstract Nonsense_. I like the song. Sue me. Vocaloid is one of my favorite types of music. I basically like soundtrack music for videogames and anime, or Vocaloid. I like stuff like that because I found it on my own and that makes me who I am. So don't expect me to know popular songs now a days.

We arrived. I gulped. Instinctively, I grabbed onto Yuki's arm. She looked at me weird but it immediately turned to sympathy.

After a few minutes we arrived at the Host Club.

"I'm so glad you two made it. Rin-chan. I hope you are feeling better because we have something special in store for all of us!" Tamaki praised.

I noticed the Moron Twins smile creepily at me. It wasn't their Cheshire cat grins, it was more of an 'I know something you don't know' smile. It seriously creeped me out. I gulped.

"I'm impressed that you actually put on normal attire Rin-san. That's actually what we needed you to wear for this event." Kyoya mentioned with a glare.

Sheesh, what's his deal? I looked at Yuki, the look she gave me said that basically she has no clue what's going on either.

"Oh Rin-san. I have your work that you missed out on today. I'm just going to leave it on the table if you don't mind." Haruhi mentioned.

I nodded and she sat my...lovely lovely homework down.

Great homework. My pride and joy.

"Ri-chan! I'm so glad that you're okay. Yu-chan, I bet you were taking great care of Ri-chan yesterday. Thank you!" Hunny-senpai hugged me quickly then got onto Yuki's back. I started laughing. Yuki's expression is just priceless.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said firmly.

"Alright Takashi. Sorry Yu-chan." Hunny apologized and ran back to Mori.

"My back thanks you Mori-senpai." Yuki slouched, holding her 'injured' back.

I think she's lucky Hunny didn't hear that. I heard the twins start laughing but I ignored it.

"Alright would somebody please tell me what's going on here?" I asked. Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho. I'm glad you asked Rin-chan. And I'm glad that you decided to participate. Yuki-chan, would you be my assistant? You would? Great! Love ya. Anyway, we are turning your dark side personas and creating a movie based on it!" Renge explained on top of her platform thingy, her eyes screaming with excitement.

"Huh." My mind went blank.

I lost her when the ground started shaking. When did we get a platform built under this supposed MUSIC Room?

Yuki had the 'WTF terra expression' on her face. I take it that she didn't sign up to be Renge's assistance. Hehehe. Revenge for eating my ice cream. Evil grin.

"Keep up Rin-chan. We are making a movie." Kaoru sighed and walked over to me. I glared at him.

"Remember, you and my brother and I will basically be in a love triangle." Hikaru whispered in my ear and nuzzled my check.

Wait. When did he pop up next to me? Love triangle? Fuck. Well. I learned one thing from being here. Hikaru is still talking to me, which basically means friend. I sighed. As I was about to hit both of them on the head, next thing I know I'm watching the twins play basketball.

Wait what?

When did the scenery change and where is Yuki? I noticed a note next to my chair. It was bright pink. When did I get into a chair? Damn these rich bastards. How the fuck do they do this without me noticing? I sighed and picked up the note.

 _Rin-chan. Remember your dark side persona, in love with twins but have a dark past so you don't want to let people in. Just go with your instincts and I'll help you throughout the way._

 _-Your awesome manager and director, Renge_

 _P.S. Remember that the twins are confused about their feelings for you and eachother._

Oh yea. I forgot about the twins roll. It's a good thing I put on my trustee ring, hoodie, and necklace for this. I actually started paying attention to the twins playing, my music still playing in the background. Yay.

I'm surprised at how good the Moron Twins actually are at basketball, but I keep seeing both idiots wink at me during various moments. I waved it off and just smiled. Sometimes I would wave or look away, that was until I saw Kaoru fall. He was clutching his knee in pain.

Oh shit. Not good.

At this point, I forgot that I was in this movie thing that Renge got all of us doing.

"Kaoru!" I yelled and tried rushing over, but everyone was crowding, including Hikaru.

I tried pushing through but no one cared to move out of the way. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but now the crowd left as quickly as it came and it started raining.

Apparently I'm outside in front of the fountain. Seriously, how the fuck do these guys do this?! The twins stood up and walked towards me. Because of the rain I hugged myself and looked down.

"Rin-chan please." Kaoru started sounding sad.

He held out his arm slightly but I didn't take it. I held my arm up as a protective reflex. I didn't make eye contact.

"We know you, we know that you can't go on like this. Please, you're just hurting yourself if you go on, just toying with your feelings and ours. Please. I beg you. We love you but we are just..." Hikaru stated with so much sorrow and held his hand out.

I couldn't bear to look him in his eyes. If I would've known better, I would've thought he was being completely honest. I took a quick glance at Kaoru, his expression was similar to Hikaru's, pained. The only difference is that Hikaru's seemed more real.

"We are confused just as much as you are. Don't. Don't go on like this. We know that you are better than this. We just, we just-" Kaoru slightly lowered his hand. But I cut him off, I think my subconscious is starting to take over.

"You know me?! HAH! That's funny. You think you know me and really, you don't. I am so sick of people thinking they know me just because they know a couple things about me when in reality have no fucking clue!" I yelled making hand motions.

I don't know where that came from. I think something in me just snapped. Yep, definitely my subconscious. I'm just glad I'm not having flashbacks.

My heart suddenly feels weird. Suddenly, I feel vulnerable again. I hate this feeling. I wish it would go away.

Please go away.

I honestly couldn't tell if I was crying or not. But somehow, with each word I say, it becomes truer and truer. I wonder if the Moron Twins know this too.

I could see very strong senses of hurt on their faces. Also something else I couldn't place. Sorrow? Guilt? Confusion? All I know is that they were speechless so I kept going.

"God. I know that I like both of you. Don't you think that I don't know that! I'm not some blind broken toy! What I don't know is that, am I just wasting my feelings or not?! I know that you two like eachother that way. I know that it's different but seriously! I don't care if you choose me or not, but I can't go on knowing that your so called feelings for me that you claim to have, is just some joke! If you really are toying with me then, I guess...I guess I'll really be broken." My voice cracked a little as I said that last part.

I started shaking. I'm having a weird sense of de ja vu. I really don't like this. They both reached out to touch me but I turned, only to find Tamaki standing behind me, with a sorrow look on his face. I almost pitied him.

"Huh. That's just too beautiful for words. You three have something amazing and I'm just...it's real for you but not for me. You have each other and I'm just...just alone." Tamaki did a sorrowful hair flip and a faint smile.

"I'd give anything to have what you three have." Tamaki whispered.

I just kept quiet, I didn't know what to say.

"Suoh-senpai." The twins both said in shock.

Tamaki just covered his eyes with his hair, gave a sad laugh and walked passed us. I started to reach out my hand to grab him but I restrained. I noticed the twins stare at him as well. I think the rain poured harder.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked to my right and saw Haruhi running. As I was just about to help her, the twins held me back.

"It's not worth it. You have nowhere to go." Hunny said in this really dark voice that scared even me.

Subconsciously, I gripped on the twins arms. I felt a shiver run through my spine, and I'm sure it's not from the cold rain. Haruhi just slid down against the tree. I actually feel bad for her.

"Mitsukuni. No matter how many times you put others down, you are just hurting yourself." Mori said apathetically.

Wow, a full sentence. Damn.

"Shut up Takashi, otherwise you'll have to bend at my will again. You know how much I hate it when people testify me."

If it wasn't already possible, Hunny's voice just got scarier, that was until he started crying. I did the anime sweat drop, it just keeps getting larger, and then I let go of the twin's arms.

"Waaaa Haru-chan. I'm sorry. I didn't want to say those things. Please don't be mad at me!" Hunny cried in Haruhi's lap, taking her off guard. Poor girl.

"CUT!" Renge yelled. The rain stopped and the walls pulled back.

"Great work Rin-chan." Kaoru said sincerely, ruffling my wet hair. I rolled my eyes and batted his hand away.

"If this wasn't rehearsal, I would think that you were speaking the truth." Hikaru said with a dazed look in his eye.

I gulped.

Crap.

I didn't say anything, instead I just walked over to the towel table, passing Haruhi and Tamaki along the way.

Little did the twins know, that first part about the whole people think they know me thing, was actually true? They only thing that wasn't true was the fact that I like BOTH twins and that they like each other in THAT way. It was halfway true on that part. As I've admitted before, I like Hikaru and given that little performance back there, what he said, made me like him even more.

'We love you.' Huh, if only the 'we' was switched with 'I'- NO! I shook my head violently. No no no. It's bad enough that I like him...just please mind, don't go that far, not yet. I'm not ready for that.

I heard a crash that snapped me out of my sinful thoughts. Shit. I ran towards the sound.

"Renge-san, Haruhi, are you two alright?!" I called out.

Haruhi had a tear in her eye. Oh shit. That's when you know something is truly wrong. Tamaki was leaning down next to Haruhi while Yuki started conversing with Renge.

"Does it hurt? Haruhi." Tamaki said with full concern and worry. But strangely, he kept his voice very calm.

"Yea a little. My contact slipped and my eye really hurts." Haruhi groaned. Tamaki started laughing.

"Well, since you are someone who can cry willingly without eye drops, you are now full-fledged host." Tamaki announced.

Did I miss something? Now that I think about it Yuki and I were a little bit late to the club today. That's why Kyoya was glaring at me when I walked in the room earlier. Sigh. Of course. I swear, he and Kyo would be great friends. ( _ **A/N:**_ _A one shot/side story idea maybe? Let me know.)_

"Please tell me you got that camera-man. That is the perfect ideal last scene, minus that last part. Oh this is going to be so-" Renge started until Kyoya smashed the lenses with a rock.

Shit. That legitimately scared me.

"We will not allow you to shoot and sell footage of our club members engaging in violent activities. Stop being such a pest." Kyoya said coolly.

Wow. I just felt my heart jolt. I know that Kyoya can be...heartless _**(A/N:**_ _*wink wink nudge nudge to all KH fans*...pun intended)_...but I think he pushed it just a little too far. That or he just lost his sanity.

Option 2. Definitely option 2.

"But Kyoya, you're supposed to pat me on the head saying that I'm okay, you're supposed to-" Renge started, really shocked but Tamaki cut in.

"That's not who Kyoya is."

Renge just kneeled on the ground in tears. Poor girl, I know how she feels. I've been there.

I was just about to comfort her but Haruhi beat me to the punch.

"Even though Kyoya-senpai isn't who you thought he was. I've recently found out that it's a lot more interesting to slowly get to know a person and to find out their true personalities. It's actually kind of fun." Haruhi comforted with a smile.

I smiled too at that. I'll keep that little speech in mind.

Renge cleared everyone out and we went back to the host club.

Once we arrived I ran to the table where Haruhi sat my...homework...at. You can tell how much I despise homework. *cough cough* It hurts too much to say that horrible word. I flipped it off mentally. I picked it up and sighed. Math. Fun. Shoot me.

Now, the thing that I've been dreading to do, it's time for me to face Hikaru and get my sketchbook back. Breathe in and out, I kept chanting that over and over in my head. I started walking. They both were sitting by the window watching my every move. I think the room got a little bit darker.

Yay. Fun. Shit.

"Hey Moron Twin #1." I pointed toward Hikaru, he raised his eyebrows at me while Kaoru snickered.

"I need my sketchbook back." I stated firmly.

Hikaru looked at his brother and back at me with a smirk that strangely reminded me of something. I hate my memory right now. Even though it bothered me, I wasn't going to hold back. I just kept my head held high.

"No thanks. I think I'll hold on to it for a little while longer." Hikaru said carelessly.

I growled. Now he's crossing the line.

"You do know that if you don't give it back I will fucking murder you. Got it?" I growled again.

I am super protective of that thing. My sketchbook is like my child. Also, I don't want my child in the hands of a devil.

Great, now I have a crush on the fucking devil...what are the odds?

"What will you do to get it?" Hikaru asked firmly.

He pulled out my sketchbook and sat it on his lap, smirk never leaving his face. Damn that bastard. Kaoru is just wearing a very amused expression on his face.

"Moron Twin #2, stop looking so amused, it's annoying me." I stated blandly.

His eyes narrowed and kept switching between me and Hikaru.

"I'll ask again. What will you do to get it?" Hikaru almost demanded.

"Why do you care so much? It doesn't even belong to you." I walked closer to him.

Hikaru shot up, holding it to his chest. Honestly, given how close we were, I'm impressed I'm not...oh wait...I am blushing, never mind.

I tried pulling my sketchbook out of his grip. It was no use. I sighed. He laughed at my failed antics. I glared.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked quietly, breaking eye contact.

Hikaru patted my head. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered two things.

"Admit your love for me, and kiss me." He leaned back with a Cheshire grin.

I just stared.

Say what now?

Out of pure instinct I hit him on the head and he loosened his grip on my sketchbook, just long enough for me to get it.

"Maybe next time." I said and ran off, hearing a faint 'damn' in the background.

I just smirked. I grabbed Yuki and pulled her away from Renge. Renge held a confused look on her face. I can feel a lot of eyes on me. Great.

"We are going home NOW!" I said and she stuttered while I just dragged her.

"See ya tomorrow toys." The Moron Twins yelled.

Oh great. So now we are back to 'toys' now.

"We are not your damn objects!" I called back and Yuki and I ran out the doors of the abandoned Music Room Number 3.

"Woa, woa wait stop! Rin-chan! This isn't like you!" Yuki yelled and I just slowed down but I didn't stop walking.

That was until Yuki pulled me into a random classroom.

"Rin-chan, what's going on? This is weird, even for you." Yuki sat me down on a teacher's desk.

I'm glad school hours are gone otherwise we would've been in major trouble.

"That damn rich fucking moron of a bastard!" I growled out.

I gripped my sketchbook tightly against my chest, along with the homework *cough cough cough*. Damn, still hurts to say it.

"Hikaru?" Yuki asked with a faint smirk.

"Who else?! The damn prick toyed with my damn feelings and that sketchbook. He knew it was important to me and he went as far to get me to tell him that I love him and to kiss him! At least I hit him on the head and got it back without doing either. I hate it when people mess with my feelings. I'm sick of it." I muttered that last part, loosening my grip on my sketchbook.

Yuki looked shocked for a second but put on her own Cheshire cat grin.

"Wait. Did you just say that you love Hikaru?" Her smile got wider. It's almost scary.

"Yes...wait no! Hikaru wanted me to say that I love him, I never actually said that I did!" I yelled.

"Then why are blushing as red as a tomato?" Yuki smirked.

"Oh fuck." I said.

"Yea. I told ya Rinny. I told you!" Yuki exclaimed.

"One little problem Yuki. He does not like me. He is just toying with me for his own amusement. NOTHING ELSE!" I made more hand gestures.

"Whatever you say Rin-chan. whatever you say." Yuki laughed and we left Ouran Academy.

 _ ***insert the announcer guy from Legend of Korra* LOVE IS IN THE AIR FOLKS!**_

 _ **Anyways, I have some news...can be good can be bad, your choice on how you interpret it**_ _ **. I'm going to be on vacation all next week, leaving early as hell tomorrow morning, so I won't have time to update Chapter 12 until I get back.**_

 _ **Yes yes I know, it's very sad and frustrating but it's summer people, gotta live it. Plus, I need the time to finish writing Chapter 13 so I can try to continue updating daily once I get back from said vacation.**_

 _ **During that time I am going to be open for questions and or suggestions that you people have on this story.**_

 _ **PM me any suggestions and you can leave your questions in the reviews.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the support, waking up and seeing all the reviews/favs/follows start my day off right and I promise I won't be gone forever, just a week.**_

 _ **Watashi wa matane daisuke! (I hope I said that right, it's supposed to say 'I love you everyone.')**_

 _ **~Sayonara!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Check it out guys, I'm not dead! Did you all miss me or just not give a shit? XD  
Anyways I told you all that I'd be back and the best part is that I finished Chapter 13 over break and started Chapter 14.  
Now, I don't know if I'm going to be uploading daily like how I've been doing but I will do my best...since I got nothing better to do than to write for the time being.**_

 _ **I hope this chapter makes up for the week I've been gone because I believe it's my longest one.**_

 _ **A little note with the Chapter, sometime in the middle of the chapter, I took a break from this story for a year and didn't pick up until recently so if sometime in the middle of the story if it seems like my writing style has changed, that's why.**_

 _ **Thanks for waiting and reading, makes me happy. :)**_

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY MOTHERFUCKERES!XDXDXDXD**_

 **Chapter 12**

Let's just say that I did not get any sleep last night either.

Why?

Because Yuki called me last night going on and on about my feelings for Hikaru and trying to convince me that said Moron Twin likes me back.

I sighed, and when I saw that it was 4:00a.m. I just hung up. I take it she got pissed because my phone was blowing up with texts, I didn't check them, and I just went to sleep...somewhat.

More like, stayed up for another hour recollecting said conversation and only getting 30-45 minutes of sleep.

I'm seriously impressed that I haven't got sick yet.

My dream was very weird and sadly I do not remember it, the only thing I remember is...cue cliché moment...amber eyes and hot breath on me.

I know I know. Cheesy stupid...blah blah blah.

You can blame my idiotic brain for that thank you very much.

Anyway, I do remember in the dream that I was enjoying it, whatever it was, immensely, that was until my very loud ringtone woke me up.

 _Please don't let our love turn out, into a tragedy like it was for-_ "Waddyahuh."

That's my new word. Learn it, live it, love it. Yea I'm still tired.

"Dude it is 6 in the morning and you haven't answered any of my texts and you just hung up on me out of nowhere last night! *sigh* Anyway, I'm coming to pick you up. Eat a decent breakfast. I'll let you sleep on my shoulder on the way to school because I know that you didn't sleep very much last night. Love ya, bye." Yuki explained super-fast and hung up.

Huh? What? Okay then. I'll just go with it.

I slowly slid out of bed and fell to the ground.

"Shit." I growled.

I hurt my leg in the process. I'm just glad it isn't broken.

=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=

*At our wonderful host club filled with morons*

So far, the day was weird. The Moron Twins were being creepier than usual, and I swear if I hear Hikaru complain about me not kissing him and another twincest act pop up right after that one more fucking time, I'm going to murder him.

Yuki thought the whole situation was hilarious...that was until Kaoru kissed her.

Yep the moron actually kissed her. I was about to kill him.

Yuki was frozen for five seconds and right when she was going to slap him, he ducked, and Hikaru complained more. I was literally about to kiss him just so he'd shut up about it.

Oh yeah. This took place at lunch. Needless to say it got really awkward after that. Plus, I lost my appetite.

Well the Host Club starts in 10 minutes and I am bored out of my mind. I'm literally pacing back and forth.

It was so bad that Mori put his hands on my shoulders just to stop me. Hehe thanks Mori!

"Say Yuki-chan. How about we come visit your house after school?" The Moron Twins asked.

This perked my interest up. I walked over there cautiously.

"Sorry, my house is being fumigated after school. Apparently some of the staff thinks it's funny to release bugs everywhere." Yuki sighed.

Hah. She's such a good liar. I laughed. Yuki hit me in the stomach. Ow.

"Aw, that's too bad." Hikaru started.

"We wanted to get to know you a little better, oh well." Kaoru finished lightly while patting her head.

Yuki blushed slightly. I take it she still remembers her little kiss with Kaoru. I'm so glad I got a picture of that on my phone!

Then the Moron Twins looked over to me. Oh no. Wait for it...

"Say Rin-chan." Hikaru started, grabbing my chin.

"No." I answered quickly.

"Aw, why not?" Kaoru asked in a pouting form. Yuki laughed a little.

"Take a wild guess." I stated, crossing my arms and getting out of Hikaru's grip.

"Aw, I see Kaoru. Little Rin-chan doesn't want to be alone with me in her room. For obvious reasons of course." Hikaru mentioned seductively, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I flinched at the contact.

Wow, this time, he seems more protective of me. This feels different than the other times he's done this.

Wait.

When did I ever mention the Moron Twins being in my room? Yuki sighed in the background. I can't say I blame her.

"You're right Hikaru, if she doesn't want to be alone with just you. Think of what will happen if both of us came. Although...just a warning. To both of you." Kaoru looked at Yuki when he said that. I gulped.

"We will come sooner or later." I sighed, pushing Hikaru off me.

He pouted. I hit him. Same routine...I need a bat. That might switch up the routine for a change. Maybe I should asked Kyoya later if he has a bat I can use.

"Good luck getting into the house." I muttered.

They gave me creepy smiles. Oh joy.

I don't know why but the air just got darker. I noticed everyone looking around. Was that black door always there?

Slowly the door opened revealing a dark guy in a black hood.

No way.

Holy mother of God! That's...that's...

"HOLY SHIT ITS ORGANIZATION XIII!" I screamed, jumping up and down in fan-girl excitement. _**(A/N: I had to make the reference. Couldn't resist. *cheeky grin*)**_

The twins looked at me weird but I didn't care. Yuki was stifling a laugh while Tamaki freaked out.

"Actually Rin-san that is Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club. Not this...'Organization 13' nonsense you mentioned." Kyoya introduced.

I glared.

There is no way in hell he called the best thing that's happened to Kingdom Hearts, besides Roxas, 'nonsense.'

"Organization XIII is NOT nonsense. That clearly shows that you have no understanding whatsoever of the greatness it holds." I declared firmly.

Yuki hi-fived me.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and walked over to the freaked out Tamaki.

"Thank you for acknowledging my presence. Kyoya-senpai, but I am here on business purposes. I would like the twins to come to my own marketplace and purchase my new product. Beelzeneff the cursed doll." Nekozawa said really creepy like, folding a cat doll back and forth. The twins just looked at him oddly.

"Why did you ask that all the way over there...in the dark...we are over here?" I asked carefully. I don't trust people doing stuff with black magic.

"Nekozawa has a fear of the light." Kyoya explained. I nodded.

"Oh no. There is no way I am letting ANY of you, especially Haruhi, get involved with him. If you do anything to make him mad, you will be cursed." Tamaki declared, hiding behind Haruhi in the process.

"Personally, I think his idea is actually interesting." Yuki whispered in my ear.

"Don't let Tamaki-senpai hear you say that." I cautioned.

"How would you know senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, one day I was walking down the halls of Ouran, greeting fair maidens along the way. All was going well until I stepped on, Beelzeneff the cursed doll. Then after that, as I was going to take a test, the test was written in some fancy language and as I was about to ask for help, I realized that didn't know any of the people behind me! I was all alone!" Tamaki explained frantically, flailing his arms back and forth crazed like.

I gulped a little. That would freak me out personally, so I can relate.

"That was because you accidently walked into the Greek lesson while they were taking their test." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"Hey, if I were in his shoes and didn't step on that creepy cat doll, no offense, I would be freaked too." I explained.

Oh look who decided to grace us with their wonderful presence, Hunny and Mori. I missed them. I waved but they didn't notice. Pout pout pout.

"See, see?!" Tamaki kept making hand gestures toward me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hiya Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai!" Yuki said cheerfully. Mori just nodded and Hunny's face brightened.

Okay so they notice her and not me. I continued pouting.

"That's not all, when I woke up three days later, my legs felt like lead. I mean, whose legs feel like lead out of nowhere?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at that one. Been there, done that, haven't stepped on a 'cursed doll,' still alive.

"That's because you ran a marathon the night before." Kyoya explained again. Now that I can agree with.

Tamaki starts looking at me with begging eyes. I shrug my shoulders and look away before he does the puppy dog eyes on me.

"I'm not saving you this time Tamaki-senpai." I warned carelessly.

"If you write a person's name on the back of Beelzeneff the cursed doll, whoever's name you wrote will have great misfortune in life." Nekozawa explained, appearing right in between me and Tamaki. Tamaki screamed and I stepped back, crashing into the twins.

"Ow, Damnit!" I yelled. I looked back at the twins and they smirked.

"My, my what a foul mouth you have Rin-chan." Kaoru started, poking my cheek.

"Maybe we should clean it out." Hikaru finished, tapping on my lips.

It seriously took all of my willpower to not lean in and kiss it.

Wow I sound like a pervert.

Well, the only thing to do in a time like this, I hit them on the head. Seriously. I need a bat for this.

"Damn you Moron Twins." I muttered.

Nekozawa turned to me. I looked around just to see if he was staring at anyone else.

Nope, the twins went to talk to Yuki, Haruhi is calming Tamaki down, Hunny and Mori are eating cake. So yep. Just me.

Oh shit. Not good.

"Ano...hi Nekozawa-senpai." I greeted nervously while crossing my arms.

Nekozawa just walked up to me, grabbed a tiny piece of my hair then looked at me weirdly. I gulped and looked down. I swear I could feel his eyes judging everything about me. I'm almost scared to breath.

"Interesting. I will keep my eye on you. You're past, present, future, and abilities are too intriguing to ignore." Nekozawa whispered.

Now I'm nervous. How the hell would he know anything about my past, and abilities?

"What do you mean by that, Nekozawa-senpai?" I asked cautiously.

As he was about to answer, the Moron Twins shined a light on him...let's just say that that was one of the most amusing things I have seen in a while. But I still can't shake the feeling that he knows something I don't, so instead, I shrugged it off for now.

"Nice little stunt guys." I congratulated.

"But of course." They both said at the same time with little bows. I laughed.

"Everybody in formation!" Kyoya yelled. Time to get to work. Great.

=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game." I heard the Moron Twins say to their customers.

I decided to walk over and see if someone actually got it right. I noticed Haruhi was walking by too. The twins put on a cute green plaid hat and switched back and forth. Then somebody guessed who was who. That person got it wrong. Poor girl. She was so sure of it as well.

"Hikaru is on the left. Kaoru is on the right." Haruhi said firmly.

"Wrong!" They both said. I raised my eyebrows. Liars.

"No, she's not." I piped up.

The Moron Twin's eyes widened, I don't know who they are more surprised at, Haruhi for guessing correctly, or me for calling them out on lying.

"How do you know that Rin-san?" One of the girls asked skeptically.

As I was about to answer, the Moron Twins cut me off with their faces blocked of all emotion. Oh shit.

"Your reasoning, Haruhi?" The twins asked, more like demanded.

"Well, if I had to say, it would be because Hikaru's speech and action is 10% more mean and blunt, also more mischievous than Kaoru's." Haruhi explained.

I fi-fived her. I think me and Haruhi would get along great. I admire her observant qualities.

"See Hikaru. I told you." I called out. I heard Kaoru chuckle at that.

"I'm sorry Hikaru but, that is just so funny." Kaoru reasoned.

"I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemakers." Hikaru spat.

Huh? I'm lost. Okay this is getting weird.

Last time I told them apart, they cut me off immediately. Why is it when Haruhi guesses which one is which they don't get mad at her but instead at eachother?

"Let's take a few steps back. This might get ugly." I whispered to Haruhi. As we did Yuki met up with us.

"What's going on with the Moron Twins?" Yuki whispered.

"Haruhi and I both stood up to the Moron Twins when Haruhi guessed who was who correctly." I explained.

She looked shocked and stared at Haruhi.

"It's not that hard really. I honestly don't understand how people can't see it I mean, it's obvious." Haruhi muttered. I patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, thanks' for standing up for me Rin-san." Haruhi thanked. I just smiled.

I stared back at the twins. Oh great this is getting worse. Lovely.

"Okay so I'm the bad guy, the last time you 'spoke your mind' about this was when Rin-chan figured you out before anyone else could! And you of all people know how that went out!" Kaoru shot back. Wait what? Why bring me into this?

"Just face it Hikaru, you are in love with Rin-chan!" Kaoru yelled again, pointing at me.

I ducked behind Yuki. Shit shit shit. My face is hurting from heating up to much.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki raged again. Shut up Tamaki!

"Well, the good thing is that Hikaru never denied it." I muttered to Yuki. She gave me a lo-five.

"See! I really should get a certificate saying that I'm always right!" Yuki exclaimed proudly.

"Here we go." I muttered. The ground is shaking again.

"Earthquake!" Yuki screamed, holding on to Haruhi's and my arm, very tightly I might add.

"Ohohohoho." Oh, it's just Renge.

"Isn't this amazing! Two twins brothers tied at the hip suddenly break out into a fight, then suddenly causing a miscommunicated love session happen. AHHHHHHHH, this makes me want to eat 3 bowls of rice!" Renge exclaimed on top of her pedestal.

"Thanks for that captain obvious." I muttered.

"Uh Renge-san. Weren't you supposed to be heading back to France this morning?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I was considering starting a host club there but I don't think France is ready for that just yet." Renge explained in a daze.

"Mhmmm." I rolled my eyes. I could hear faint screams in joy in the background.

Wow. My ears don't hurt anymore. That's progress!

"We're through!" The twins yelled and stormed off in opposite directions.

"Wait what?" I called out. I looked around and everyone, including a few of the customers, all had the hax face.

Because of what happened at the Host Club with the Moron Twins, Kyoya announced that activates were closing early, and told me and Yuki that we were free to go. So, like the wimp I am, I dragged Yuki out of the Music Room in just under a minute.

So now I'm at home, in my comfy bed, trying to process what happened.

I've already tried falling asleep by tuning out my brain.

Needless to say that, that didn't work.

So, the best way to try to fall asleep is to try to understand the problems going on in life that were caused by Morons!

I should write a book on this I mean seriously.

Although, as I am re-thinking and re-living the events, which I have been doing for the past hour or two, I lost track, I noticed that something seems strangely off about the fight. I stared at my dark ceiling trying to figure out what's been bugging me the most about this. I get that they don't like other people telling them apart, but, something must have happened between Hikaru and Kaoru to cause them to act like that, but I can't put my finger on what.

Those two are literally stalking me and Yuki, even Haruhi sometimes all throughout the day. But then again, who knows what goes on at their home. Wait, if something happened at home, there would've been some indication earlier in the day, so it either has to be:

a) bottled up emotions let out by a trigger (I have complete experience in this so I can relate)

b) a misunderstanding or

c) an act.

Wait a minute.

Kaoru brought me up while 'fighting' with Hikaru, now, if I were fighting with someone about their identity, I wouldn't bring up other people unless there was a specific reason. So I think option b) is out. That just leaves option a) and c).

Ugh. Damn twins. Why do you have to keep me up at night?

I mean, what kind of person has a fight, saying stuff that appeals to customers, brings in a person who has no significance to said conflict that is shown...

*cue realization moment i *

...oh god it's option c).

Those bastards. I swear, when I get my hands on those two! Why the hell would you fake a fight like that! I sighed and stared out my window. Wow, it must be really late if it's pitch black outside.

I grabbed my phone. Oh look. 3a.m. Woopdee fucking do. Fantastic. Damn you Moron Twins.

Normally I would try to sleep about now but, now the question is, what the hell do I do tomorrow? I mean, it is a 50/50 shot that I'm right about this being an act. I could actually confront them about it but...I still don't know their motive for faking it in the first place. I guess I could just keep quiet and watch the situation unfold and figure out what's the real reason for this.

Why is it that my instincts are telling me that I'm a part of it? Okay, this is the part where I get paranoid. There is no way that those two Morons would fake a fight just to get...something...out of me. I didn't do anything. Not that I remember at least.

I turned over on my side, facing away from my window and snuggled up into my pillow. Tomorrow I feel like, is going to be one of my longer days. Lovely.

=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=

*On the way to class*

"Okay Rin-chan, you need to sort out your sleeping priorities. What were you doing that kept you up so late last night?" Yuki sighed.

I looked down. She's not wrong. I swear I have insomnia sometimes. I literally have only gotten 1-4 hours of sleep each night this week. 5 hours on a good day, which is rare I might add.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about the twins fight, weren't you." Yuki said and we walking into class 1-A. I sat my stuff down and rested my chin on my arm and Yuki kneeled in front of my desk.

"Sorry sorry, but I something just kept nagging me about it last night and I hate it when my friends are fighting. You know me and fights, whether it's with me or someone else, I have to figure it out from both perspectives and help solve the problem. It's in my nature." I waved my hands frantically. Yuki laughed. I glared.

"S-s-s-orry, you just reminded me a lot of Tamaki-senpai when you did that." I gave her the 'terra death glare.'

"What about Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi jumped in.

"Oh nothing, just Rin-chan's motions reminded me a lot of his overactive-ness towards everything." Yuki explained.

Haruhi nodded her head, lowing her eyes, and pulled out a book to read. I sighed.

"Ugh, why is it when I show that I care about people, I get compared to the Baka King?!" I banged my head on the table.

"Ow." I muttered, snapping my neck back up.

As I was rubbing my neck I looked at the door...now my vision is clouded by pink hair.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" I laughed and pointed at Hikaru's hair.

It's styled upward...too far up for my personal taste but whatever.

"Hello to you too Rin-chan, Yuki-chan, Haruhi. I think it looks nice. At least I won't get compared to that wretched Kaoru anymore." Hikaru hissed when he said Kaoru.

Damn he is a good actor. Yuki and I stifled our laughter.

"Pink is not his color." Yuki whispered. I let loose a few laughs. Hikaru raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hello ladies." Kaoru announced walking in with blue hair.

"Nice shade." I pointed out. Hikaru growled.

"Sorry, blue's my favorite color." I muttered. Hikaru rolled his eyes and pouted for a second. Then sat down.

"You guys need to hear about this terrible nightmare I had last night. I dreamt that my hairstylist dyed my hair PINK. It was so terrifying and grotesque that I woke up screaming." Kaoru smirked and sat down in his chair.

"I feel like that they are taking this too far." Yuki muttered.

"You don't know they have of it." Next thing I know the Moron Twins are chucking stuff at eachother. When did Hunny show up?

"You see Hunny-senpai too right?" I asked.

"Uhuh." Yuki nodded her head.

"Poor Haruhi, stuck in the middle of this." I laughed a little.

"Shut up." Haruhi gave me her version of the 'terra death glare.' Oops. I slouched in my seat and waited for class to start.

*3 hrs later (said in French accent off of SpongeBob)*

Class is almost over and I've been spending my last 5 minutes staring at the clock.

An hour ago the teacher had to some 'secret business' down in the teachers' lounge and basically left me with the Moron Twins. Did I mention that the teacher decided to take Yuki AND Haruhi with her?! What about me? Damn you universe.

"Oi Rin-chan." Kaoru called out.

I leaned forward and kept staring at the clock. Just four more minutes...something hit my back.

"OW! What the hell was that?" I yelled.

I looked down to see a small Japanese History textbook behind my desk...then I saw a smirk on the pink haired twin.

"You know, if you and your moron brother weren't fighting right now, I swear I'll-" I started but then said Moron Twin cut me off.

"Who you are going to sit with at lunch? I would recommend me because we are both so very close, unlike you and that Kaoru jerk." Hikaru said with a glare aimed at Kaoru, who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh knock it off Hikaru." Kaoru growled.

"Thank you." I smirked.

"She's obviously going to sit with me. She did say that she liked my choice of color after all." Kaoru smirked and touched his hair.

Oh god. I banged my head on the desk.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." The bell rang.

"Halle-fricken-lujah, I'm outta here!" I yelled then ran out of the classroom as fast as lightning, which is really rare I might add, leaving the Moron Twins with their antics.

Those dumbasses. I am getting tired of them bringing me into their fake fight. I mean, have it all you want, your choice but, DON'T INVOLVE ME! I'm not good with these kind of things.

I still haven't figured out their motivation for the fake fight yet. Sigh.

Oh yay. The cafeteria...food. My stomach growled.

"Hey girl!" Some said out of nowhere. I screamed. Oh, it's Yuki.

"Really Yuki-chan...you just had to leave me with the Moron Twins and had to give me a heart attack. Screw you." I growled, placing my hand over my racing heart.

"Sowy girly." Yuki laughed and patted my head.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

"She should be right behind me..." Yuki started looking around.

"Hi." Someone else said in monotone. We both screamed again.

"Wow, it hasn't been a full minute and I've had two heart attacks already...interesting." I commented.

Yuki gave Haruhi the 'terra death glare.' Haruhi just smirked and opened the door to the cafeteria.

After a few minutes, all three of us sat down with our food. Then the Moron Twins entered, running toward the order place yelling random shit.

"Wow, even when they are fighting, they are still in sync. Weird." Haruhi muttered.

"Yea, weird." I scoffed.

Haruhi looked at me weird but I shrugged. I take it that she got the hint.

"Oi Rin-chan." Yuki nudged and pointed at the door.

Oh no. Let's just say the Moron Host Club decided to make an appearance and they are walking this way.

"What are you band of Morons doing here?" I hissed. Everyone is giving us weird looks and I don't like it.

"Just observing the state the twins are in." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

Guess who just sat down. The Moron Twins? Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Oh no.

"Oi Rin-chan, could we trade food, in order to not order the same thing as Kaoru I just got something that I don't like." Hikaru asked while switching our trays.

"Um...okay? I guess." I muttered.

I looked around quickly and saw that Haruhi was talking with the rest of the club by the door. I take it she dragged them there for less attention. Thank you Haruhi.

Also, Yuki went back up to the food area. Seriously?! That's the second time that they've left me alone with the Moron Twins.

Oh look, Tamaki is coming over here. Great. That will make it better. *SARCASM HERE!*

"Hey Rin-chan. could you do me a favor and test out this meal I got? I've never had it before and normally I would let Hikaru try new foods before I eat it but I really don't want Hikaru's nasty germs all over my food, or my fork for the matter." Kaoru smirked and held up said fork with food on it.

Subconsciously, I nodded. Oh great. I opened my mouth slightly, only to have Hikaru bite the food off of the fork.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I hit Hikaru on the head.

"I know." Hikaru grimaced.

Kaoru held up a pie and I ducked. Hehe, the pie hit Tamaki instead, smack dab in the face too I might add.

Now the twins are in a food fight with each other. Huh, it's almost like deja vu, the only difference is that it's just them aiming specifically for each other. I'm impressed no one has yelled 'food fight' yet.

I ended up crawling under and out of the table just so I won't get hit by food. I stood next to Haruhi and Yuki.

"You guy's see Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai with the food...right?" Yuki asked nervously.

I got a better look at the fight and well...I'll be damned. That is Hunny and Mori flying across the air.

"Uhuh." Haruhi and I said at the same time.

"Okay good. I'm not going crazy." Yuki laughed. I sighed.

It's only the first half of the day and the twins broke into the 'let's fling random shit everywhere without a care on who gets hurt' fight.

"Ughhhhhh!" I whined and left the cafeteria.

*After school yippee...*

Today.

What's a good word to describe this day?

Oh, I've got one...an annoyance.

Yes, I know that is two words...it wouldn't make sense if I just said one. Ugh. Sigh.

Well, status update on the Moron Twins? Worse than lunch. I swear these guys are really good actors, the only thing that would make me believe that this was real was if they weren't being subtle about slipping in a few cliché lines here and there that would appeal to the girls.

Morons.

After a day's worth of agonizing trouble I have finally, made my decision. If they are still fighting by the end of the day then I will say something. Screw finding motivation. I'm just tired of being dragged in to the fight every 5 goddamn seconds. Let me breathe for once. Sheesh.

Earlier today Kyoya sent a mass reminder to everyone, except the twins, to come to the club early for a meeting. $20 it's about the Moron Twins.

Well, the announcer intercom basically excused Yuki and me from class, earning a bunch of whispers and a few glares from the rest of the class. I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Yuki proudly, then left the classroom.

"Let me guess Kyoya-senpai, this meeting is about the Moron Twins fighting *cough cough* fake *cough cough cough* antics, right." I said, patting my chest.

"Oh Rin-chan are you alright. Hold on, let daddy give you some medicine to help that evil cough of yours go away." Tamaki announced, patting my head in a comforting manner.

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai, just choked on some spit. Sheesh." I muttered.

Haruhi made a disgusted face. Tamaki let out a sigh of relief and we sat down at the table.

"You're right Rin-san. Now, I would just like to inform all of you that if the twins keep this up, we will have to give up our brotherly love package." Kyoya explained typing on his computer.

Is it weird that it feels like time had just stopped? Yes. Okay. That explains everything. Yuki gave me a worried look and my heart just did a jolt.

"Hey guys, don't you think that this might be Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's first fight?" Hunny piped up.

I did a face palm. But, I have to remind myself that not everyone can spot a liar...especially ones as good as the Moron Twins.

"You're probably right Hunny-senpai. So maybe, this fight may be good for them, maybe they should just let time work itself out." Tamaki said wisely, leaning back in his chair.

I noticed Haruhi look down, with her mouth slightly open. It took her a few minutes to finally register what Tamaki said.

"You're right Tamaki-senpai. Let's not try and interfere. Who knows, this fight could bring out their individual personalities." Haruhi contemplated.

Does anyone not care that the fact that things have been getting worse and worse means that the Moron Twins can't be in the Host Club anymore?

"You guys don't get it do you?" I muttered. Of course I would be the one to defend the Moron Twins.

"What did you say Ri-chan?" Hunny asked.

"No, we won't give up the brotherly love package. I get that this fight might be good for them but you haven't seen what I've seen with them. Those two Moron's have been dragging me into their petty fight every 5 fucking seconds. So I am telling you right now, things won't get any better. I'll straighten the Moron's out okay." I said firmly, standing up in the process.

Everyone looked at me with their mouths opened slightly, except Kyoya, who just wore a smirk.

"You and Hika-chan and Kao-chan must like each other a lot for you to say that Ri-chan." Hunny mentioned, tilting his head. I crossed my arms.

"Rin-chan's right, those two have been at each others throats for days. Sometimes, I was worried they were actually going to kill each other, it was so bad. We won't have to give up the brother package. If I know anyone who is capable of breaking up a fight like this, it is Rin-chan." Yuki said, patting my shoulder.

"Arigatou Yuki-chan." I said sincerely.

"Now men, and fair maidens, let's get this show on the road. Kyoya, send the twins a message saying to show up now. Rin-chan, Yuki-chan, get ready to confront those twins. Hunny and Mori-senpai. Distract the upcoming guests as much as possible. Operation: Break up Moron Twins Idiotic Fight is a go!" Tamaki announced.

"Yes sir." We all saluted. "Thanks' for using my title on this War Plan Tamaki-senpai." I smirked.

Tamaki hugged me. I sighed and he let go immediately.

"Good boy." I patted his head and walked off.

After about 5 minutes the twins popped up, and surprisingly, they acted normal. So I decided to keep a little distance until after Host Club hours.

The twins managed to stay somewhat sane for the most part during club activities, so I took it upon myself to use that time to think of a better plan to help stop the so called fight.

In order for this plan to work, I needed help from the Strong-Silent type. Also I am hoping to God he will live up to his name. I walked over to his and Hunny's table.

"I am so sorry to interrupt everyone, but may I please borrow Mori-senpai for just a few minutes?" I asked sweetly and somewhat urgently.

Mori looked at me with a faint shock on his face. Hunny stared at me in confusion.

"Please guys, I would not ask unless it was extremely important." I sighed.

The girls kept glancing back and forth between Hunny, Mori and I.

Mori decided to stand up, shocking everyone.

"Ah." He said, confirming that he will go with me.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked out of confusion. The girls just opened their mouths in shock.

"Mitsukuni. It's important." Mori said firmly. Hunny nodded in agreement.

"I promise to bring him back immediately Hunny-senpai" I reassured.

"It's okay Ri-chan. I trust you." Hunny said smiling up at me. My eyes widened a little.

"Arigatou." I thanked, looking at Hunny then back at Mori. Mori nodded and we walked out of the Music Room discretely.

We walked into an empty classroom and I shut the door.

"Look Mori-senpai, the reason why I wanted to talk to you was-" I started but Mori cut me off.

"You want me to help you with your plan to stop the fight with the twins." Damn he's good.

I went all hax face, mouth gaping and everything.

"How the hell did you know that?!" I asked.

Mori shrugged his shoulders. Of course he would not tell me how he knew. I sighed.

"Okay. This is what I want you to do, if you are up to it." I started and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Now, as soon as club activities end, the twins are going to break out into a fight almost immediately. Once this happens, I am going to give you a signal and once I do, that is your cue to go and break up the fight. Basically what I want you to do is pick up Hikaru and carry him to this room and have Tamaki and the others keep Kaoru back in the Music Room." I explained relatively thoroughly. Mori nodded his head in understanding.

"Signal." Mori reminded me.

"Right, the signal is when I make eye contact with you I will put my middle finger on my cheek so that it would look like I am popping it. ( ** _A/N_** _Yes that was on purpose. Yes I can be a child at times….xP)_ Once I do that…well you know the rest." I explained evilly, while demonstrating my wonderfully 'clever' signal.

Mori raised his eyebrows but did not question it. We both left the classroom and made our way back to the Host Club.

Mori and I walked in and I noticed that most of the guests have already left. Yuki gave me a questioning look so I held up my phone signaling her to text me.

"Mori-senpai, will you keep an eye on the Moron Twins real quick?" I whispered.

Mori nodded his head and proceeded to stand next to Tamaki and Haruhi, whom are both watching the Moron Twins with pure annoyance.

I felt my phone buzz. Good. Yuki understood my horrible mouthing techniques.

 **To Rin:**

 **From Yuki:**

WTF is going on? Why can't you just tell me and not text me?

 **To Yuki:**

 **From Rin:**

Alternative plan to stop the Moron Twin's from 'fighting.' Don't need any eavesdroppers. Now sit back and watch the show unfold.

I put my phone back in my pocket and made eye contact with Yuki. She nodded at me in understanding.

I walked over next to Yuki, but also in clear form of Mori's eyesight so when I give him the signal, nothing can go wrong.

The Moron Twins fighting is getting worse and worse.

"Would you guys cut it out already? You're driving me crazy!" Tamaki exclaimed, literally two steps away from mental insanity. Poor guy.

"No I will not stop. Do you have any idea what it's like waking up in the morning and looking in the mirror and feeling disgust?! Well I do because every time I DO look in the mirror, I always see HIS face and the truth is Kaoru, I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Hikaru exclaimed. I cringed a little.

Someone should give this guy a medal, I mean seriously. You could feel the hate coming off of him and I know I am not the only one that picked up on it because I noticed that Yuki and Tamaki cringed as well. Haruhi was just looking more and more pissed by the second and poor little Hunny is at the top of the pile the Moron Twins used to chuck at eachother.

"Well at least we can agree on one thing Hikaru. Just to prove how much I hate you, I bought the cursed cat doll from Nekozawa's store and I am going to complete the curse by writing your name on it!" Kaoru claimed, holding up the alleged cat doll in question.

Tamaki had a spaz attack.

I looked at Mori knowing that it was time to put the plan in action. Once he made eye contact with me, I gave him the signal. ( **A/N** *smirkey smirkey smirk*)

Mori nodded and proceeded nonchalantly over to the Moron Twins and threw Hikaru over his shoulder. Kaoru's eyes widened slightly.

"Tamaki. Stop Kaoru." Mori said firmly.

Tamaki nodded and proceeded as ordered while I followed Mori and Hikaru out the door.

"What the hell Mori-senpai?! Put me down!" Hikaru yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Mori kept quiet and carried him to the classroom we were just in.

"Thank you Mori-senpai. I owe you. You may leave now, I have some business to attend to with this Moron." I said sternly. Mori nodded his head and left the classroom.

Before Hikaru could make any moves toward the door, I ran to it and locked the door.

"What the hell Miyamoto?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Wow, last name terms we are on apparently. Ouch.

"Cut the crap Hitachiin." See I can do last names as well. Beat that!

"You and I both know that this whole fight between you and your brother is fake, so unless you want me to make a huge deal about this to the rest of the Host Club, you are going to be quiet, listen, then tell me what the actual reason for this fake fight is. You better hope to God it is a good one. Kapeesh?" I explained calmly and firmly.

Hikaru looked like he has seen a ghost. Heh. I win motherfucker.

"Bu-bu-but how, how did you know? No one ever figures-damn." Hikaru sputtered. I crossed my arms in a proud like manner.

"Man, I really need to stop underestimating you Rin-chan." Hikaru whispered.

Oh look, we are back to normal with the names. Thank God.

"Exactly." I said.

After about a few minutes of awkward silence, Hikaru spoke up.

"Okay, I will cut you a deal. I'll tell you the reason for this fight in specific detail and give a full apology to everyone that has gotten dragged in the middle of this, IF, you let me come over to your house AND you let me take you out for dinner." Hikaru smirked. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"It's that, or, we keep the fight going on for as long as possible UNTIL you cave in, thus making everyone's life hell including yours." He continued evilly.

Damn.

Even when I think that I've won, he still manages to turn this into blackmail. I sighed.

"Just one visit to my home and one dinner outing?" I asked. He nodded.

"In return I get a detailed explanation and the fighting stops almost instantly?" I continued, making sure I understood everything.

"Yes." He was still wearing the smirk.

"Alright fine. Deal." I sighed.

Hikaru walked up close to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss. Shall we Rin-chan?" He whispered, pinning my against the door I was leaning on.

My eyes grew wide and I felt my cheeks blush. I couldn't say anything. I felt my voice get trapped in my throat. This is actually happening. Hikaru Hitachiin is about to kiss- oh wait, he's already kissing me.

Holy shit.

As instinct I kissed back. About a minute later, this kiss was over almost as quickly as it came. Hikaru gave me a smile, and left the classroom….basically leaving me speech-less.

What just happened?

 _ **Muahahahahahaha cliffhangers because I can.:)**_

 _ **I hope that makes up for my week of absence.**_

 _ **I made them kiss, happy now?**_

 _ **I originally didn't plan for that to happen but the scene kind of just...appeared...and it worked in my head. Plus it helps to start showing Hikaru's and Rin's bond that will be very-very strong in the next few chapters. *cough cough* Dark chapters coming up. *cough cough cough***_ __

 _ **Anyways, reviews/follows/favs make my day, always have, always will. They show that I must be doing something right.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **~Sayonara.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I walked back to the Host Club, with Hikaru a few paces ahead of me, in a daze. Like I am aware of the world around me subconsciously, but not mentally…if that makes any sense.

When I walked in, I noticed various members of the Host Club staring at me. Tamaki was the first to make a move.

"That wasn't a part of the plan Rin-chan, what were you doing alone with the Devil Twin?" Tamaki semi-freaked on me, it's a good thing he kept relatively quiet.

"Phase two…..as known as, the plan that was ACTUALLY going to work, now sit back and watch the show unfold." I said nonchalantly.

Tamaki started going on and on about how he doesn't like me being alone with the 'evil doppelganger' but I shrugged him off and he left to his emo corner. Eh.

I absent-mindedly walked over to Yuki who raised her eyebrows at me but said nothing. "Just watch." I muttered.

I looked at the twins and I noticed Hikaru whisper something in Kaoru's ear. At first he looked pissed, then guilty (I bet it was an act), then relieved.

"I'm so sorry I said such awful things to you Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, hugging his twin.

Wait what? Where are they going with this?

"I know that Kaoru, even though it was scripted I couldn't help but feel guilty about everything that I was doing." Hikaru continued using that faint sorrow filled voice his brother used.

Everyone went super hax face. Practically frozen in place. I think Tamaki passed out again…..not really sure though. Meh.

"I thought you weren't going to make it known to the rest of them that it was fake?! That was part of our deal." I exclaimed, blushing at the last statement.

"YOU KNEW?!." Everyone in the Host Club yelled. Shit I blew my cover…damn it.

"That wasn't said in the _final_ agreement Rin-chan, am I going to have to remind you the details of our _actual_ agreement again?" Hikaru smirked at me.

It was obvious at what he was implying. The Kiss That Shall Not Be Named. I blushed and looked down.

"What deal?! My precious daughter has sold her soul to the devil! MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tamaki exclaimed while having a spaz attack.

I noticed Kyoya sigh and roll his eyes. Oh, so apparently he's 'mommy.' THE SHIP HAS SAILED MOTHERFUCERS!

Damn, I need to learn how Tamaki gets up from fainting episodes in such cliché moments.

I turned to Yuki, she gave me 'that' look. I sighed and mouthed to her that I was sorry.

"Alright everyone. I would like to apologize for all the trouble my brother and I have caused-" Hikaru started and everyone stared blankly at him.

I noticed that Yuki, Haruhi, and even Kyoya started glancing back and forth between me and Hikaru….great.

"That must have been some deal you made Rin-chan, I'm almost worried." Yuki whispered to me.

I laughed nervously and rubbed my neck. I could tell that Hikaru didn't really mean the apology, deal or no deal, he wouldn't have meant what he said either way.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Hikaru?!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing his finger in his face. Hikaru just pushed it away without a care in the world.

"In order to make up for this, we are going to take a trip to the beach and it will be on us." Hikaru finished trying to sound sincere as possibly but I could tell that he was struggling.

Everyone was still shocked but they somehow managed to agree to the beach thing.

Haruhi walked up to me. "I have to say Rin-san, whatever you did, it somehow has a positive effect on the twins. You're a good influence." Haruhi told me in semi-awe form. I was taken aback a little.

"Wow…." I muttered. Haruhi walked off before I could say anything else.

"I tooooooold ya." Yuki said with a smirk.

"Shut it." I growled.

After everyone recovered from their 'shock,' we decided that we are going to go to Okinawa Beach tomorrow afternoon.

Of course, Yuki choose this opportunity to take me swimsuit shopping. It was that or suffer the wrath of the twins picking out random swimsuits for me…..and given Hikaru's little kiss episode thingy with me, I felt that shopping with Yuki was MUCH safer than what other activities Hikaru might have in store for me.

Yuki practically dragged me out of the Host Club, with me trying to claw my way back to freedom….it didn't work.

Mainly because when I arrived at my freedom from crawling, I saw the twins hold up random swimsuits wearing Cheshire cat grins…I ran back to Yuki and ended up dragging her to the limo.

Yea. Fun. Exercising just to get away from perverts. Yay.

We got into the limo and strangely it was quiet. I was expecting Yuki to be all like 'blah blah shopping blah blah swimsuit blah blah Hikaru will think your whatever,' but nope. It was strangely quiet.

I was worried at first but then I decided to actually look Yuki directly in the eyes. She was smirking. She was giving me 'that' look of expectations, like she was wanting me to tell her something.

"Yes Yuki-chan?" I asked with fake innocence.

"So. Rin-chan. Tamaki-senpai says that you sold your soul to the devil, and by devil he means Hikaru. Is that true?" Yuki asked carefully, still wearing that same smirk on her face.

"Not exactly." I said in a contemplating tone.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Yuki asked in a mimicking tone. I glared slightly but continued anyway.

"Does sealing a deal with a kiss sound like selling my soul to the devil?" I asked, slowing hiding my face behind my knees with each word.

"Woa woa woa woa wait wait woa wait wait! YOU GUYS KISSED?!" Yuki screeched almost.

I think I just officially lost my hearing. How wonderful.

See, didn't I call that Yuki was going to be the death of my eardrums?! I TOTALLY CALLED IT! If you don't believe me, re-read Chapter 1. Damnit, I broke the fourth wall again. Gomennasai!

"Thank you Yuki for murdering my eardrums." I groaned.

"Answer the question!" Yuki demanded.

"Sorry I can't hear you, you murdered my eardrums remember?" I smirked pretending to hold my ear in pain. Yuki sighed in annoyance.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later…" Yuki muttered.

"What was that?"

Hehe. I'm evil. She gave me the 'terra death glare.' I shut up and we arrived at the mall.

Oh sweet baby Jesus help me.

We made it to the swimsuit area of a random store Yuki dragged me into, and well, with each bikini she would throw to me she would always add a question that was practically pestering me about what happened with Hikaru behind it.

Seriously, it was a weird pattern.

Bikini question, bikini question, bikini question, over and over again.

Just because I wouldn't go into details about what happened between Hikaru and I. Sigh.

Plus the swimsuits Yuki were suggesting weren't even that great. Actually they were horrifying and made me question if Yuki was actually paying attention to what she was 'suggesting' to me.

So, after about an hour of this nonsense, I struck a deal with her. I told her to go get a swimsuit that screamed me, only one, then I would tell her what happened with Hikaru. She agreed immediately and I practically collapsed in relief.

Wow, I'm making a lot of deals lately…now I feel like Rumpelstiltskin from Once Upon a Time. Yay.

Lord help us all.

Anyways, after about five minutes Yuki came back with a swimsuit that I really liked. It was a two piece simple black bikini with blue-ish silver ruffles over my breast area. Yea, I'm tiny. Yes it is very frustrating. Yes I've been made fun of because of it. Fuck my life.

Continuing on, the strings were the same color as the ruffles. I told her that I liked the swimsuit and she jumped for joy, then reminded me to keep up my end of the bargain.

I sighed and we paid for the swimsuit and left. Only to realize that Yuki hadn't bought a swimsuit.

Cue another 5 hours of my life wasted at the mall.

The only perk was that it delayed the timing to explain more about what happened, which I realized was not that big of a deal, but knowing Yuki, she has to make everything that goes on with me a big deal. Which is understandable, because usually it really is, or at least, it used to be a big deal.

Like parental and police involvement, doctor help, big deal. So I couldn't really blame her for sometimes taking things to the extreme.

Yuki's swimsuit was very similar to mine in design and style, the only true difference was the color scheme. Hers was more of a white beige cream color with gray accents here and there, whereas mine is much darker in color choice.

Eventually we made it back to the limo, much to my dismay, and Yuki was poking me…literally poking me, just so I would tell her what happened.

"Jeez Yuki-chan. How much more annoying can you get?" I muttered in annoyance. She put on her 'evil grin.' I gulped.

"Okay, okay fine! I'll tell you just stop with the creepy smile and stop poking me!" I pleaded. Yuki crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Alternative plan. Me and Moron Twin #1 in empty classroom. Called him out. Stroke a deal. He kissed me to 'seal the deal.' The end." I tried sounding apathetic when I explained it to her, explaining as little as possible because there really was nothing to tell.

"And you just let him kiss you? You didn't fight back, get panicky, or freak?" Yuki asked. I shook my head. Needless to say that Yuki was shocked.

"I'm impressed Rin-chan, you really are improving." Yuki said, clapping her hands slowly.

"Huh. I guess I am." Then the topic ended like that.

The good thing about Yuki is that she doesn't pressure me to explain more than what I want, especially when she still has not told me more about what was said between her and Kaoru back at the dance a while back.

Not long after the topic ended, Yuki dropped me back at my home and I attempted to get some sleep.

Key word attempted.

After about 5 hours or so, when it was around 3 in the morning, I managed to get some sleep.

Of course a pair of amber eyes kept haunting my dreams, but another thing kept sticking out.

I remember dreaming of a shadowy-figure watching in the distance. At first I thought it was watching the owner of the amber eyes, but then I realized that it was watching me. Then suddenly, the good dream I was in, started to feel like a nightmare, but I wasn't scared for myself. I was worried about the amber eyes.

I noticed the color and life start to drain from them and I couldn't do anything at first. I tried running at the shadowy presence and surprisingly it wasn't doing anything, like it was letting me come at it. Almost challenging me, daring me to make a move, to do something to prevent the light from leaving the amber eyes completely.

Right when I was about to face the shadow figure, I noticed it had a hood, used to conceal its face. As I turned to pull it off, I heard the owner of the amber eyes scream then I woke up.

I woke up covered in sweat and I noticed that my right arm had a few fresh scratch marks. I stared in shock. I haven't done anything like that since before I started school at Ouran. I also couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, I just didn't know when.

I looked at the time I pretty much freaked. It was 10:30 a.m. and Yuki is supposed to get me to meet up with the Hosts at Okinawa Beach in 30 minutes.

Fuck. I swear.

It's like my sleeping patterns are get harder to predict, but more predictable at the same time. I don't know. Right now that's the least of my worries. Minus the shadow figure that haunted my dream last night, I suddenly feel an urge to see the owner of said amber eyes right away.

I put on my swimsuit and some sporty shorts and a tank top (my roman numeral XIII shirt of course) over my swimsuit, brushed my hair and my teeth and checked the time and saw that I had 15 minutes left to spare.

Thank Jesus.

I chose that time to grab a quick breakfast bar snack thing, just so I would have food and not get panicky later.

A few minutes later Yuki showed up and we left for Okinawa Beach.

What I found impressive was that Yuki hasn't mentioned my scratch marks on my arm. Well, I did put on some waterproof makeup over it so it wouldn't be that noticeable.

When we arrived we noticed that the beach was mostly empty, which I was immensely grateful for, of course, and that the only people that were there at first were are wonderful club members.

"Yay, yay, our toys are here to play. Yay, yay, our toys are here to play!" The Moron Twins called out, being the first to notice our presence.

I secretly thanked them for doing so. Yuki rolled her eyes at the comment they made, but personally, I'm just happy to see that the owner of the amber eyes is alright.

As you can tell, my dreams usually have a weird effect on me during the day.

"What's wrong Rin-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hikaru pointed out.

I take it I was giving him my 'wide eyed stare,' as Yuki likes to call it. I shook my head.

"Eh, you're probably just imagining things." I said as apathetically as I could.

I do not want the Moron Twins to know anything about my weird dream last night, the good and the bad. I haven't even told Yuki yet about it. Which was probably a stupid decision but in the end, a dream is just a dream, right?

The twins raised their eyebrows at me but left it at that, even Yuki was giving me a weird look but also chose not to say anything. Which is usually a very smart idea might I add.

The twins took us off guard by dragging us by the arms, and running towards the ocean. I could hear Tamaki start to freak in the background but we all just ignored him.

I noticed Kaoru take Yuki over to Hunny and Mori while Hikaru picked me up and started threatening to throw me in the water, once we got deep enough. Sadly my instincts took over and I started clinging onto his neck for dear life.

I wasn't worried per say, I just wasn't prepared for any of this to be completely honest, and you should know how much I hate being taken off guard.

"Damn you are strong when you are scared." Hikaru muttered.

I scoffed. Scared, me? Over something like this? Please spare me.

"I'm not scared dumbass, I'm just not ready to go in the water…..I'm still wearing my swim cover for Lord's sake." I mentioned dryly.

Hikaru smirked at me a little. "Oh really." I nodded.

"Then strip." He continued bluntly.

I blushed, but I wasn't going to back down. My mind turned this into a challenge, and it's a challenge I'm going to win, even if it's just a petty one.

"Okay. Pushy rich bastard." I said nonchalantly, muttering the last part, and took off my cover clothes, revealing my swimsuit.

I am still trying to figure out how I managed to do that without falling out of Hikaru's arms. Eh, whatevs. Still very comfortable either way.

I chucked my cover up back onto the sand, which was not very far and I surprisingly have very good aim.

I also noticed that I am not the only one who's blushing in this situation anymore. I win!

"So, you going to take me back to the mainland or what?" I smirked.

"So you really weren't scared?" Hikaru asked, completely avoiding my question. I sighed inwardly.

"No I wasn't scared. Just because I get anxious very easily doesn't mean that I actually _scare_ easily. The two words are actually very different." I explained thoroughly.

Hikaru nodded with a playful grin and carried me back to the mainland.

"Hikaru!" I heard Kaoru call out once we hit the sand I noticed that my cover up wasn't there.

Maybe Yuki picked it up. Oh well, I'll ask her about it later.

"Man you should've seen Haruhi. Tono found this huge centipede bug thing and all the girls were freaking out over it but Haruhi just picked it up and threw it over her shoulder, without showing any signs of fear or disgust." Kaoru explained out of shock and excitement.

I rolled my eyes at the topic and I noticed Hikaru taking what Kaoru said unto serious contemplation.

"So that's the second person who doesn't show signs of true fear." Hikaru muttered.

Next thing I know I'm being dragged back over near Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi with the twins giving off a mischievous vibe.

"Tono, tono! We have a proposition for you! Let's play the 'Who can guess Haruhi's and Rin-chan's True Fears' game!" The twins said simultaneously.

Oh no. This has bad news written all over it.

Yuki popped up out of nowhere and started looking worried at the situation that's starting to be unfolded.

Tamaki denied the game at first but then the twins pulled out the 'trust' card with Haruhi and me, then Tamaki was on board.

I sighed then walked off, not wanting to be around the chaos that is going to happen. All I'm saying is that if the twins are going to find out my fears at all, it's going to be in a situation where I have full control.

When I arrived at the coastline, I noticed that the sun was setting and took the time to stand and watch. Every time I see a sunset, I always think of the exchange between Axel and Roxas in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ( **A/N** If you guys want you can look it up on YouTube.) To some people, the exchange might not mean anything and just a regular conversation between two friends, but to me that symbolizes a strong bond and friendship between two best friends. Their friendship reminds me of the one that I have with Yuki.

As I was about to walk in to the water, I felt my phone buzz.

 **To: Rin**

 **From: Blocked ID**

T. I. A.T.

I almost dropped my phone then and there. It's just a prank right? I mean, there's no way that-

No. Nope. No. This is not- Just. It's just a prank.

Wrong number. That's all this is. That's all.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Just a simple prank.

I looked at my hands and they are curled up into fists, so tight that my knuckles are white. I can feel my whole body shaking.

I looked around and I saw the twins take Haruhi in a random cave and I saw Yuki alone.

I put in my headphones and started playing some calming music, just enough so that I can act somewhat sane so Yuki does not worry. After a few minutes I managed to calm down just enough to be able to walk over to Yuki.

"Hey Rin-chan. Are you enjoying the beach?" Yuki asked me in a cheerful tone. Good, she hasn't picked up on any weird vibes from me.

"Actually yes, Hikaru carried me into the ocean….even though it was just him being a dick as usual….but still." I smiled a little and Yuki laughed, still not suspecting anything.

"Have they tried testing your fears yet?" She asked me. I shook my head no and I saw her sigh of relief.

"That's good."

I smiled. "I know right…oh God. They're coming over here." I groaned. Yuki laughed.

"Have fun Rin-chan." Yuki said and walked off.

"No-wait, don't leave me alone with- God-Damnit." I whined and the twins showed up, putting their arms around me.

"So she isn't afraid of water." Hikaru started.

"Or being alone." Continued Kaoru.

"Nor does she have a true fear of heights, as demonstrated when I carried her." Hikaru pressed on.

"So what could it possibly be?" They said together. I sighed.

"Now Hikaru, let's not get confused on what gets her anxious, to what gives her true terror." Kaoru drawled out. The twins started circling around me.

"You're right Kaoru, we mustn't forget that, but that makes it so much harder." Hikaru continued slyly.

"That's what makes it, all the more interesting." They finished together in a whisper to my ears. The finally stopped circling around me, thank God.

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked dryly.

They smirked. They were about to say something but a crying girl ran up to all of us in fear.

"Hitachiin-sans, Rin-san, help. Haruhi-kun's in trouble!" The twins expressions darkened and the girl took all of us to where Haruhi was.

I saw her on top of a cliff being picked up by a guy and he dropped her into the ocean. Then I saw Tamaki not far behind and he jumped in after her without hesitating.

All the members of the club had their mouths open in awe when Tamaki jumped off the cliff after Haruhi. You could practically feel the fear and worry that coming over everyone.

A good 5 minutes later Tamaki emerged from the water carrying Haruhi in his arms.

Everyone was quiet for a while, that was before Tamaki spoke up after he put her down.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders.

Haruhi explained that she was just trying to help, then Tamaki started getting madder and reminding her of the situation she was in and that she was a girl. Haruhi started saying that gender didn't matter and she couldn't sit by and do nothing when those girls she was trying to help could have basically been raped, clearly missing the point on why Tamaki was getting frustrated with her.

Tamaki kept his cool long enough to say one phrase to keep him from totally lashing out.

"Until you admit that you were wrong I'm not going to speak to you again." Tamaki walked into the beach house that Kyoya had apparently, owned.

So that explains why this is a private beach that we were allowed on. Of course.

Shocker.

Needless to say that it got really quiet among the rest of the Hosts after that.

Hating the tension, I put back in my headphones and followed Tamaki back into the house, the rest of the club not far behind.

Apparently Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori caught a good variety of fish so that's basically what we are having for dinner. Crabs and crab legs.

When I walked into the dining room, the tension was still strong. Tamaki was being emo and Haruhi was being more apathetic than usual.

The twins pulled me into a spot right next to them, and I saw that Yuki was sitting on the other side of Kaoru. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting in directly in front of us.

Lovely.

More tension draining the life out of me. God-Damnit.

Plus, I still can't stop thinking about the text I got earlier today, I mean, it was just a joke right? Right? I sighed, not really wanting any food.

I looked up at Haruhi and she was eating crab leg after crab leg. Honestly, watching her eat made me feel sick almost.

"Don't you think that you've had enough?" Tamaki asked, breaking the oh-so wonderful silence.

"I'm sorry I thought you weren't talking to me." Haruhi said sarcastically.

Tamaki sighed then left the dining room. I had to restrain myself from calling him back.

I can understand where Haruhi is coming from with her perspective but in the end, I do think that Tamaki is right about most of the situation. Haruhi just needs a better understanding of the role gender has in play here because the situation was very dangerous and I do think that Tamaki does understand that Haruhi was trying to help, but in the end, all he cares about is her safety.

Nothing less.

I'm impressed. The Baka King actually has a brain. Who would've thought?

"You know, you had us all worried back there." Hikaru said nonchalantly while Kaoru and Yuki nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all worry." Haruhi said, not fully getting the picture.

"I think you need to apologize to Tama-chan most of all Haru-chan." Hunny piped up. Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

"Just apologize, kay?" Hunny pressed on.

I was about to add in another suggestion but I felt my phone buzz again.

I felt my heart flip so I got up and left the dining room area to the room that Kyoya has assigned to me. I could feel all eyes on me but I don't want them to see the phone or do anything that might make me feel worse.

I walked into the room and sat on the bed, holding my knees up to my chest.

I couldn't look at my phone. I didn't want to read it. I do not want to read it at all.

Ever.

I started to hear faint thunder then I closed my eyes. Not wanting to move.

I heard my phone buzz again but I didn't dare look at it. I just kept my eyes closed and started to block out the buzzing.

After a few minutes my phone just kept on buzzing and buzzing and buzzing. It wouldn't stop.

Eventually I grabbed my phone, tossing it behind me angrily, unaware of the twin that was standing behind me the entire time.

 ** _Ah Chapter 13. 13, my favorite number._**

 ** _This chapter was sort of an introduction on what happened in Rin's past, so I left out a lot of information on purpose, mainly to keep you guys guessing and that I have got a plan...somewhat...on how I want it revealed._**

 ** _If you guys don't know what the text means (which I would be insanely shocked if you did) that's perfectly okay, it should be explained in the next chapter._**

 ** _Speaking of the next chapter, I am not 100% sure if it will be up tomorrow night, but I will do my very best to make it happen!_**

 ** _Time to respond to reviews...I need to get into that habit now. XD_**

 ** _BizzyLizy:_** **You say teenage hormones, I say sexual tension. XD. Have fun in camp! *secretly cries in emo corner because my number 1 reader and reviewer will be leaving me for a few days* You will be in for a treat when you get back!**

 _ **YamadaHikari:**_ **Why the format is screwing up on me with only your review response, the world may never know. Anyways, so glad you like my story!**

 _ **Savarra:**_ **Nooooooo heart attacks are bad! Bad puppy! XDXD...I need to borrow some of that soldier serum...**

 _ **Guest:**_ **(For guests in general I may just number them ehehehe) Aw your so sweet! Arigatou! Writing is the plan for this summer!**

 _ **That was my review response attempt. If any of you have questions and such I will personally PM you the answers and I will try to continue the responding review habit that I just did.**_

 _ **A little side note, thanks for the over 1000 reads people! I forgot to mention this yesterday but that makes me happy. 1000 is a big number in my eyes.**_

 _ **Also, my personal goal for this story is to get up to 100 reviews by the time it is finished. I am very happy with the progress so far and I'm not even half way done!**_

 _ **So, thanks so much for the support. I really needed it at this time in my life.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 14! I think you will be intrigued by what happens.**_

 **~Sayonara**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I felt someone sit down next to me, I lifted my head up to see Hikaru staring at me with a slightly worried expression with my phone in hand. I take it he caught it. Meh, I guess I'll subconsciously thank him later. I let out a dry laugh.

"You wanted to know my true fears right?" I started apathetically, remembering the little bet that happened earlier today. Hikaru just stayed still, eyes narrowing just slightly.

"There it is." I finished and started to get up off of the bed.

I felt Hikaru grab my wrist, and it took all of my willpower to not shake his hand off, because I don't want him to know another weakness in me. The thing that stopped me from shaking his wrist was probably the need to not be lonely during this time. Even if it was a subconscious want.

"I didn't read it." Hikaru said as some form of reassurance.

"Delete it." I pleaded. Hikaru pulled me down with him, but made no move to delete the messages.

"Turn on my phone and delete the messages. You will know what to delete. Please." I looked up into his eyes and they reminded me of the ones that was in my dream last night, before they were drained of all life and emotion.

They were staring into my soul, filled with the same emotion as it was in the dream, it was almost like I was reliving the dream.

Minus the evil shadow figure that lurked in the background. But who knows, you never know what's lurking around in the dark corners of the night.

"Password Rin-chan." Hikaru mentioned lightly, snapping me out of my flashback.

"Roxas." I said quietly.

He nodded with a slight laugh and looked at my phone. He gave it a weird expression that was truly hard to read, but said nothing during that short time frame.

After a few minutes he gave me back my phone with a stern look in his eyes. I just kept quiet. I don't really know how to explain what he just read and I don't think he even knows what to do in response.

"Thank you Hikaru. You can leave. I'm okay now." I tried to sound convincing but I don't think it worked. Hikaru shook his head at me.

"No." He said firmly.

Damnit. I was right. I looked away, down at my knees.

"I'm staying." He said again with that same tone, full of stubborn.

I sighed, but I secretly thanked him. For a while we sat in silence.

The thunder got louder so I crawled in my bed under my covers and clenched my eyes shut. I noticed Hikaru got in the bed with me. I didn't really know what to do about that, all I know is that my instincts took over and when the next roll of thunder sounded, I grabbed onto his shirt and he put his arm around me in a comforting manner. Surprisingly I was able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning, not fully aware of my surroundings. All I could feel was a lump of comfortable warmth under me. I turned my head slightly to see a smirking pair of amber eyes looking down at me. Once I realized what happened, I shot out of my bed.

"I-but-we-you-what?!" I sputtered out, still high on sleep. Hikaru let out a sly laugh.

"Don't deny that you didn't enjoy that Rin-chan. You were the one that prevented me from moving." Hikaru smirked at me.

I stared at him, not really knowing how to respond to that for that split second.

"Who's the one that got into my bed in the first place?" I shot back, after regaining my ability to speak. My face was most likely burning right now.

"Actually this is my room, you mistook it for yours last night." Hikaru continued, still wearing that same smirk.

"But I know for a fact Kyoya-senpai gave me this room to sleep in!" I fought back.

"You mean the room that's right NEXT to this one." Hikaru finished proudly.

My mouth gaped slightly. There is no way I could have been that stupid. Even though I was upset, how could I mistake a sign saying Hikaru's room as my own room? Our names are so different, there is just no way.

I guess those texts had a greater impact on me than I originally thought. What's worse is that I thought I buried the feelings and memories deep inside my mind.

I guess I was wrong.

"You know, if you keep your mouth hanging open like that, I have no choice to see that as an invitation." Hikaru got up from the bed and walked towards me.

"I want to prove your room theory…..one second." I left the room and looked to the doors on my left and right.

Let's just say that Moron Twin #1 was right. I walked back into the room pouting.

"Aw, you-re so cute when your pouting Rin-chan." Hikaru semi-mocked me. I leaned against the wall.

"Urusai baka." I muttered.

I hate not being right and having Hikaru of all people….just ugh.

Of course the Moron Twin pinned me against the wall and looked me dead in the eyes. Since I was more awake and in a better state of mind, I was able to glare at him with all my might.

"What?" I asked dryly.

"I want a name. A name of the person who was sending you those texts yesterday." Hikaru said firmly. I froze slightly.

"I know you know who it was." Hikaru continued.

I felt my breath get trapped in my throat and my world start to break. I couldn't let him know who it was because if he knew, then that means that he will know more about my old situation that I tried desperately to get away from.

Once he hears. Once he knows. He won't want anything to do with me. He will cut me off and hurt me intentionally. Everyone has. I don't want to lose him.

I don't need to make someone else regret their decision to befriend me and make myself regret ever trusting them. I can't lose Hikaru. If I do, I lose Kaoru and the rest of the Host Club, and worst of all, so will Yuki.

I know she will stick by me and because of that she will lose her relationships that she has made with all the Host Club members.

It's official.

Hikaru _can't_ find out anything.

More my sake, and more importantly, for Yuki's sake.

"I don't know." I muttered, trying to break eye contact. Hikaru's grip got firmer.

"Don't lie to me Miyamoto." Hikaru said in a darker tone than usual.

He switched to using my last name. I gulped a little. I tried to not gasp in pain.

"I said, I don't know. Let go, you're hurting me." Once I got free from his grip, I left the room to head to the dining room to grab breakfast.

I'm sorry Hikaru. So sorry.

Soon after I got some food, the Host Club left Okinawa Beach and Yuki and I got our own ride back to our home. The car ride was relatively silent for the most part, that was until Yuki broke the silence asking me about a certain Moron Twin.

"So, what were you and Hikaru up to last night? I saw him go after you when you were acting weird, which reminds me, what was going on with you last night? I haven't seen you like that in a while." Yuki questioned, saying that last part quietly.

I tensed, but regained my composer. I had decided to not tell Yuki about the texts because I don't want her to worry about me.

She has enough on her plate already, plus she seems generally happy nowadays since we came to Ouran Academy. Back in middle school, Yuki spent most of her time worrying about me, even when it seems discrete and not obvious. Even after we started Ouran she was still worrying about me, but not as much since it was a change from our old school.

But lately, things have changed, I noticed her ease up on worrying about me, even if it was subconscious. Which is a good thing, I shouldn't be the main focus of her life and maybe she's starting to realize that. But, if I mention those texts, she will just go back to always worrying and she does not need that consuming her.

It's not healthy.

There's no point in constantly worrying about me.

So, as a good best friend who is looking out solely for her best friend, I left out a bit of the truth and only gave her part. Yuki's my best friend, I could never lie to her ever.

So therefore withholding the truth isn't really lying….now is it?

"Yuki-chan, you know how every once in a while, I get in one of my 'moods?'" I started.

Again, true, but not everything. Protection. Protecting her. The reason I'm not telling her is the same reason I didn't tell Hikaru. In the end I'm just protecting them.

Yuki nodded skeptically.

"Yea well, sadly that took place last night, and Hikaru, being the Moron he is, didn't realize what was going on, but in the end, he actually helped me." I finished, a little embarrassed knowing that I'm going to tell her how he comforted me.

"How so?" Yuki asked me. See, I called it.

"Um we uh…we…slept together…" I muttered.

Wait…that didn't come out right did it? Fuck my life.

Yuki's eyes got really wide.

"NOT LIKE THAT YUKI-CHAN!" I freaked and Yuki started laughing.

"We just slept in the same bed, nothing more, and nothing less." I explained much calmer and Yuki eased up on the laugher.

"Jeez, you are almost as bad as Hikaru." I muttered incoherently.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"What." I continued innocently. Yuki sighed, knowing she lost the battle.

"I can never win with you can I?" Yuki asked in defeat.

"Psh, please. This is me you are talking to. I always win." I said confidently, giving her my best evil grin. Yuki started laughing again.

Then we pulled up to my house. I said my goodbyes to Yuki and walked into my home.

The best thing about the rest of the day was, no one was stupid enough (besides Yuki but that's not the point) to even try to remotely contact me. Thus causing me to rest easy that night.

I woke up the next morning in a groggy state, truth be told I don't really know why.

I just, don't feel right, if that makes any sense. I feel like that consciously I know where I'm at and what I'm doing but I'm not here mentally.

I don't really know how to explain it without sounding crazy.

All I know is that today is just not right. Off almost.

I did my normal morning routine, trying to shake off the weird feeling, but instead of it going away, it just kept getting stronger and stronger.

I checked my phone and to my relief, the only text I got today was Yuki's normal good morning text. I sighed, feeling slightly better-ish.

Everything leading up to after school hours was normal, much to my liking. Even though I could sense strong annoyance within Hikaru, it wasn't anything like how he cut me off completely a while back before the dance, he just wasn't talking to me.

Which was nice. I liked the quiet. No sarcastic, witty, perverted responses. Very refreshing to go a day without them.

Basically school hours were tolerable.

There was tension in the Host Club today.

Hikaru was watching me the entire time but every time I would make eye contact with him, he would look away with a blush on his face and confusion in his eyes. But he still wouldn't talk to me. Which needless to say, is starting to get very frustrating.

For the most part it was nice, but I'm actually starting to miss the seductive voice of the Moron Twin that I had grown to like. I take it he's still mad about the fact I won't give him a name.

Ugh. I swear.

I just wish that he'd understand that it's better to just put it behind us and forget about the 'texting' incident. I haven't even heard from this person since the beach trip so it still could be a prank.

But nooooooooooooooooooo, Hikaru's dead set on testing out his new strategy just to get information out of me. Pretty pathetic in my eyes to be honest.

I noticed Kaoru kept glancing back and forth between Hikaru and me for a good length of time, before he gave up and proceeded to chat with Yuki.

I sighed and looked around to find Haruhi, mainly to ask her advice about the Moron Twin, needless to say that she wasn't here. Which was pretty out of character for her.

I locked eyes with Kyoya and somehow I feel like he knew what I was thinking because he smirked and started writing in the 'death note.'

Oh great.

The Shadow King has finally made his first kill.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I ran over to Yuki and pulled her near my emo corner, kicking Tamaki out of it in the process.

"Jeez Rin-chan, what's up with you?!" Yuki exclaimed, clearly taken off guard.

"Look around Yuki-chan, who is missing?" I whispered, darting my eyes from each host that was staring at me like I'm nuts. Which is true of course.

"Ummmmmm Haruhi isn't here I noticed." Yuki muttered in a contemplating tone.

"Out of character huh?" I questioned further. Yuki nodded her head giving me an inquisitorial look.

"Well, earlier when I noticed, I was looking around for her then I made eye contact with our own Light Yagami over there," I pointed at Kyoya. "And he gave me a smirk then wrote in the DEATH NOTE! As if he knew exactly what I was thinking!" I explained, a lot louder than I should have because the Moron Twins started dying of laughter.

At least I got some sort of positive reaction out of Hikaru….. Even Kyoya wore a little smirk…..which is scary because he CONTINUED writing in the 'death note' again.

"It was nice knowing you Haruhi….." I pouted.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?! YOU REALLY ARE THE SHADOW KING LIKE EVERYONE SAYS!" Tamaki flipped and Kyoya lost the smirk he was wearing and started glaring at me.

Sigh. Tamaki you baka.

Now I'm next on the Shadow King's kill list. Damnit. Yuki stifled her laughter.

"Damn Rin-chan, I take it the lack of sleep finally caught up with you." I grinned.

Probably. That's totally what it was.

Not the creepy texts, or the weird dreams and feelings I have been having lately. Nope. Just lack of sleep. I started laughing hysterically, not really knowing what's wrong with me.

After a while I noticed the twins started to exchange some worried looks with each other and Yuki.

"Rin-chan, I think you need some sleep medication or something because this is starting to get ridiculous." Yuki said in a worried tone. I finally stopped laughing and took what she said under consideration.

"Welcome my princesses." Tamaki's voice snapped me out of my consideration.

I looked over to find two girls wearing an out of school uniform, but they look strangely familiar. I glanced at Yuki and her eyes went wide. I got a better look at the uniforms and I froze.

My hand automatically went to Yuki's wrist as if I was subconsciously holding her back from the walking puppets.

The two girls locked eyes on me almost immediately and gave me a sickly sweet smile.

"I see you have peasant in your midst, two actually, and I thought you were supposed to be a knight in shining armor. Royalty." I recognized that voice immediately and my eyes narrowed.

Tsuwabuki Hinako.

My childhood friend before I started school at Lobelia Academy.

Yes people.

Yuki and I both attended Lobelia Academy for middle school before we transferred to Ouran.

Worst decision I had ever made, but that's not even the worst part of my past. Some people would call it Part 1 or an introduction. Almost like a tour of Hell for people who are 'just visiting,' unlike me who visited then went back to stay for much longer than intended.

Tamaki's eyes widened at Hinako's comment but shrugged it off immediately, trying to change the subject.

I heard Hikaru and Kaoru both growl at the girl for what she said. I can't say I blame them, if I wasn't in shock I would've choked her immediately.

As you can tell, Hinako and I have bad issues with each other, but even then, she wasn't as bad as the leader of the group I was in.

As if on cue, Haruhi came in with the leader holding her close.

Amakusa Benio.

The sight of her makes me feel sick to my stomach. Seeing her hold Haruhi so close to her is making me shake with anger.

I take it I was seething because Yuki was trying to hold me down or something of the sort.

"What the hell are you doing here Benio?" Yuki asked darkly.

Everyone was taken aback at how dark her voice was. Benio, or as I like to call, Puppet #1, walked over to Yuki and tilted her chin up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Puppet #1 whispered and Yuki smacked her hand away. I noticed Puppet #1 smirk at me.

She walked over to me and started playing with my hair.

"Don't think we have forgotten about you, Rin Miyamoto." Puppet #1 whispered in my ear.

"The boss has great plans for you, since they now know where you ran off to." She said loud enough for the Host Club to hear then she twirled back to her companions.

I felt my whole body freeze over, like the bad vibe I was feeling this morning started to consume me again.

"It was you. You were the one who sent the text!" I growled out.

"Don't Hikaru." I heard Kaoru mutter in the background.

Oh shit. I didn't mean to let that slip.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap.

"Boss's orders lovely maiden, besides, I'm not here for you specifically… yet." Puppet #1 turned to Haruhi.

"This poor maiden is being held against her will and is forced to hide her feminine qualities. The Zuka Club cannot stand for this!" Puppet #1 freaked while the rest of her lackeys nodded in agreement.

Bullshit. Such Bullshit. That's all the Zuka Club is. Bullshit.

The Zuka Club. Aka Satan's Lair. First Year of middle school, Hinako convinced me to join, pulling the best friend card on me. I didn't think much of it so of course, I joined.

Little did I know that the Zuka Club was more than just supporting feminism. If I had known at the time that Hinako was just using me and manipulating me, I never would've joined the Zuka Club and been on my merry way with life.

"We will provide you a full scholarship to Lobelia Academy so you won't have to be around the wretched so called, Host Club, anymore." Everyone in the Host Club had their mouths hanging open.

I didn't dare look at Haruhi or the rest of the Zuka Club.

"If you think you can corrupt Haruhi into making the worst decision of her life, you are sadly mistaken." I said darkly.

"My dear that is her choice to make." Puppet #1 said in full confidence.

I growled and started to lunge at her, but Yuki held me back.

"We will be back to see your decision fair maiden." Puppet #1 looked over to Haruhi when she said that.

"Great to see you again Rin-San. The Boss says hi." Puppet #1 grinned evilly at me then they left, twirling like ballerinas, bidding there adieus.

The Host Club just stood there in shock and confusion. Minus Kyoya who wore a look of knowing and sorrow. I couldn't move for a bit.

They found me.

They found me.

They found me.

I was free but now I'm trapped again.

Free.

Trapped.

Free.

Trapped.

I started tugging at my uniform. The collar is starting to feel super tight, I can't breathe.

"I'm going to go change." I said darkly and apathetically, then I walked off to the changing area.

"Wait." Hikaru called out and ran up to me.

I gave him a look that said 'don't fuck with me right now.' His eyes widened slightly then he backed off. I left to the changing area.

(Yuki POV *very-very rare*)

I could feel a strong dark aura around Rin. Not that I blame her really, she has every right to be scared an angry. I'm just worried at what state of mind she is going to be in.

I saw Rin give Hikaru a dark look. Something I haven't seen since her last major episode. She's going to go crazy again. You could see it flair up in her eyes.

"Let her go. I'll go check on her in a little bit." I told Hikaru.

He looked down at me with anger and protection written all over his face.

"I should be in there trying to help her. She needs me. She's _mine_ to take care of." Hikaru said angrily.

My eyes widened at that last sentence. I heard Kaoru gasp in the background.

"Look the last thing she needs right now is you Doing something stupid." His eyes narrowed.

"You don't know her state of mind nor do you know how to truly help her. But I do, I need to help her now. I'm the only one that can." I explained in a pleading tone.

Hikaru nodded his head and I went ahead.

I opened the door to the changing room and saw Rin curled up into a ball on one of the benches, facing the wall. The air in here feels suffocating. You could feel every dark emotion she was giving off, even if you don't want to.

I got on my knees in front of her, but I didn't dare touch her. Her eyes look blank. Like every emotion and life force got sucked out of them.

I did not try saying anything, knowing that she can't really hear me, or at least process the sound of my voice, anyways. I'm honestly not entirely sure if she knows that I'm right here or not. I feel like she is looking through me instead of at me.

It wasn't until what felt like eternity was when she spoke.

"All these voices in my head. Makin me go crazy instead. Should one fall loose from the pack, then that shall be the final act." I heard Rin sing in a nursery rhyme tone.

The first thing she says in a good chunk of time, and it scared me.

I haven't heard her sing like that since she first got involved with some members of the Zuka Club. This is really bad.

She's in her stages that she goes through before she breaks down completely. Given the type of rhyme she is singing and currently still is over and over, it's going to be bad and I'm honestly not sure on how I'm going to stop it.

So I started hugging her. I didn't care at that point if touching her would make it worse or not. My best friend needed me to do something and I'm there to make sure I do that something she needs.

She is still singing the rhyme and I can tell she is getting close to stage 4 of mental insanity.

For her, her stages are in phases.

Phase 1: Anger.

Phase 2: Confusion and apathy.

Phase 3: Crazy. (Current one.)

Phase 4: Mental insanity and hysteria.

I heard the door open and saw Hikaru standing there. I glared. I told him that I could handle this!

"Hello darling! Fancy a drink?" Rin asked in a fancy accent, grinning like a mad man.

That was her way of acknowledging Hikaru's presence in her own twisted way. She started singing the rhyme she made up again and Hikaru just stood there, his face full of worry and confusion.

(Rin POV)

I felt something snap me out of my trance. At first I didn't know where I was but all I could see was Yuki looking exceptionally worried and Hikaru staring at me, eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly.

It was then when I realized what happened.

He saw.

He knows.

He know I'm crazy.

He knows.

He won't want me anymore.

I lost my sanity.

I went crazy.

It's their fault.

I'm done.

I ran.

I ran out of the Music Room and down the hall as fast as I could, unable to hear the footsteps following closely behind.

I hit the wall with my arm and stopped running. I felt my sanity slipping and my body shaking. I haven't felt this alone in years, but all it took was seeing those three again to trigger what I've been trying to keep down all this time.

"Rin..." I turned around to see Hikaru staring at me.

"You think I'm crazy." I muttered, the dark tone still there in my voice.

"You hate me. You don't want me. You hate me. You don't want me." I muttered over and over. Hikaru grabbed my wrist and brought me closer to him.

"Stop." he said firmly.

"You will leave me. Everybody does. Everyone does. Everyone did. I'm alone." I went on, fighting the urge to collapse, literally.

"I'm still here. Yuki is still here. The Host Club will always be by your side. We will never leave. I will never leave you." Hikaru said firmly but quietly.

He put his hands on my cheeks but I didn't look him in the eyes. Not yet.

"They found me. I'm trapped. I can never be free. To them I'm just a toy." I paused. "Help me." I pleaded, finally having the courage to look up into those pretty golden green eyes that kept haunting my thoughts.

Hikaru nodded his head and hugged me. It was then when I finally broke down. I started crying and I couldn't stop. Hikaru just said nothing and kissed my head a few times in comfort.

He didn't let go of me which is smart because he is the only warmth that I feel right now.

"Promise me you won't leave me." I almost begged. Hikaru's grip on me just got tighter, so I'm taking that as a confirmation.

"T. I. A. T." I started. Hikaru loosened his grip on me.

"This. Is. A. Test. They were testing me to see if I would recognize who sent it, as a reminder that I'm not in the clear. He will find me. He already has." I explained further.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and dragged me back to the Host Club.

 _ **Well that was interesting. I bet you all didn't know where I was going with any of that. Who would've thought Rin would've been in the Zuka Club?! Muahaha Twist endings, I love it.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be mainly a flashback chapter to help you guys understand Rin's past involving the Zuka Club, but there will be aspects of her past that I may or may not go into just yet. I don't know, I still need to write it. XD.**_

 ** _On a completely random note...KINGDOM HEARTS 3 GAMEPLAY TRAILER AT E3 TODAY, HOLY SHIT! THAT CONVO BETWEEN YOUNG XEHANORT AND ERAQUS WAS SO ALLURING, I LOVE IT! (Sorry for the spoilers)_**

 ** _*fangirls for 5 hours before realizing she needs to respond to reviews*_**

 ** _Ehem...okay. Here are some lovely and wonderful review responses!_**

 **Guest #1:** **Given the style I write, the cliffhangers seem like the cleanest way to end a chapter...it's not like I'm evil or anything :3... anyways, so glad you like the story!**

 **Guest** **#2:** **Best way to end the chapter was to answer your question hehehehehehe.**

 **YamadaHikari: Aw thanks for the support, I hope I reach my goal too XD. I think you will be pleased with these set of chapters because they are meant to help give the readers a better insight on Rin's past, but still leaving some mystery.**

 **Fangirl in ice:** **Thank you! You're nice and hells yea I'm back!...for a month...*cough cough cough* next topic!**

 _ **Hope you all are satisfied with this Chapter! Remember, any questions you may have I will personally PM you the answers...unless if you are a guest reviewer than I shall answer as a review response in the end of the chapters.**_

 _ **Reviews/Favs/Follows are like little Sea-Salt Icecreams from above. They make me happy and soothe my emotions. I love hearing input and questions you all have, good and or bad.**_

 ** _Stay tuned for a Flashback chapter!_**

 ** _~Sayonara_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*Flashback sequence, 3rd Person POV*

Two young 1st year middle scholars, Rin and Hinako were sitting alone at a lunch table in the Lobelia Middle School Academy lunch room. It was their first year of middle school and the two girls didn't have any friends, mainly because all the boys kept picking on them and all the girls were in their 'transition' phase and didn't really know what to do in the situation.

In their eyes, it did hurt but they were happy to have each other….well, that's how it was in Rin's eyes at least.

One boy walked up to the two girls and started picking on Rin and her art obsession, teasing her about the type of drawing style she chose to use. He kept calling it abnormal. Rin did the best she could to not cry, poor Hinako was sitting there, trying to comfort her so-called best friend, but not finding the words to tell the ignorant boy off. In reality, because Hinako's family was so powerful, all she had to do was say a few words and the boy would've backed off immediately.

Secretly, that's what Hinako wanted. To watch from the sidelines to see her so-called best friend get hurt. Poor Rin was too blind and innocent to see that that's what was really going on at the time.

That was until a very popular girl came over and told the boy to fuck off, in middle school terms at least. The popular girl introduced herself as Amakusa Benio, 3rd year of middle school, and Hinako was in a trance. In Hinako's eyes, she saw an angel to save her from…whatever Hinako was 'dealing' with, whereas with Rin, she was just grateful that someone had the guts to tell the boy off.

Benio took the two girls under her wing and actually helping both of them out with their issues. Some would say that at first Benio was a really nice little girl. That's because that was true, for the beginning of it.

As time went by the three girls became close friends, but even at times when the trio would hang out, Rin would always feel left out per say. To everyone else they saw three best friends, but that wasn't the case. When it would just be the three alone, Rin would always feel some sort of sinister air around them. Being 12 at the time, she just shrugged it off and continued to ignore the feeling.

During those times when the trio would be alone, Rin started to notice a change in Hinako…or a change in her eyes. What Rin didn't realize at the time was that she was subconsciously waking up and realizing that Hinako might not be the person she thought she was.

Hinako started being more direct with her intentions on being Rin's friend. To Rin, Hinako started reminding her of the bullies that she encountered before they met Benio. At first, Rin didn't notice much change, but after Hinako convinced Rin to join the Zuka Club with Benio, which was sort of an invitation to Rin to use that time to wake up.

After the two girls agreed to join the Zuka Club, Rin felt more alone than ever. At first she felt out of place because of how boisterous and outgoing the Zuka Club was, but Rin told herself that it will be good for her and to help her branch out. Little did she know, being in the club turned her into the complete opposite.

Rin told Hinako about how she was feeling at the Zuka Club, instead of reassuring her and comforting her, Hinako told her that the Zuka Club didn't really care about Rin and just accepted her because Benio did. Of course, that really was a lie, but that was enough to trigger something in Rin.

After Hinako told her that, Rin didn't really know what to do, but she still kept going to meetings. But while she was there, she was very closed off, not talking, not participating. What bothered her the most was, why was no one trying to include her in the activities?

Usually she would look around to see Hinako and Benio in various conversations and some other girls would just be surrounding them, like celebrities. Seems normal right? Well, because of what Hinako told Rin a while back, she didn't have the guts to go up and talk to the rest of the girls, let alone her so-called best friend.

When the girls were not treating Hinako and Benio like celebrities, they would always be whispering around Rin, sometimes pointing and laughing. A few times, Rin caught Hinako joining them, which confused her to no end.

One night, the two held a sleep over. The main thing that was out of place was that the air around Hinako was getting darker and darker. Again, because Rin and Hinako were friends since they were toddlers, Rin ignored the bad feeling and told Hinako how she was feeling.

Rin kept telling Hinako how alone she was feeling and asked her why she wasn't including her in any of club activities. Hinako told her that she was sorry and was going to try to include her, but she also said that she was 'telling some people off' that were saying mean hurtful stuff behind Rin's back.

What Rin didn't realize was that Hinako was actually the person that put the mean and hurtful stuff in the other girls heads.

Later in the night Hinako suggested talking to Benio about everything she mentioned about how Rin was feeling. So that's exactly what she did.

After club activities the next day, Rin decided to talk to Benio about the situation. She told Hinako that she would meet up with her later. Poor Rin didn't see the evil smile Hinako gave before she left the club.

Rin walked around the room that was hosting the club, looking for Benio. After a while she stumbled on a door hidden in the back, curiosity took over her head and she opened the door, only to find Benio sitting on a bed with a contemplating look in her eyes.

Rin was surprised that this room even existed, but made no comment, unsure of the fact that Benio might dislike her more that she already has, or so Rin thought in her head.

Benio snapped her head up and locked eyes with Rin.

"My dear, you look troubled. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Benio asked in that calming tone she used when they first met.

Rin sat down on the bed next to her and explained how she was feeling alone and left out, even how her 'best friend' was starting to exclude her from everything as well. Benio's eyes widened, full of sympathy and understanding.

Before long Rin started crying and couldn't stop. Benio wiped her tears and let Rin cry.

"I want to tell you a secret." Benio murmured softly while comforting the crying girl.

"Why? What makes you think you can trust me?" Rin asked dryly. Benio laughed slightly.

"Because of how people treated me after I told them. I was in the same boat as you, not too long ago actually. So I think you might be one of the few who will actually understand me and my choices." Benio looked down and Rin nodded her head.

"I'm lesbian my dear. And people used to abuse me for it." Benio said quietly.

Rin didn't say anything, but she nodded her head to continue. She was fully aware of what the term met, but she recognized the look on Benio's face because she saw it on her own face in the mirror. Hurt and loneliness, with a hint of confusion.

"I told my best friend, she disowned me and made fun of me, like everyone else in this school. It was humiliating. Such words and acts were made that caused me to hurt myself and feel negative towards my personality." Benio lifted her sleeve to show faint burn marks on her arm.

Rin gasped at the sight, not really knowing what to make of it.

"I'm sorry." Rin muttered. "How did you get through it all?" She asked.

"I finally accepted myself for who I was because I knew that I couldn't change it, so after I stood up for myself. I was firm, blunt and direct, people finally took the hint. After people started backing off, knowing that they were not affecting me, I formed the Zuka Club, to help support girls and help them come to terms on who they really are, lesbian or not." Benio finished proudly.

She got up to the door and went to lock it, Rin didn't realize that's what she was doing because she was still processing everything that was told to her.

"That's amazing." Rin muttered.

Benio sat down next to her, taking a piece of Rin's hair in her hands.

"I know how it is to feel alone and that no one wants you or will accept you, but if you let me, I can take away some of that loneliness, even for just a few minutes." Benio whispered and scooted closer to Rin.

Rin didn't really know what to do or what was going on. All she knew was that, for the first time in a long time, someone was attempting to take away her pain and loneliness. Rin let that cloud her judgement on what she wanted. Because she wasn't moving. Benio kissed her. Rin just froze in shock, unsure of everything.

"Trust me." Benio muttered.

Five minutes turned into ten and Rin was freaking out subconsciously. Instead of feeling better, she was feeling worse and powerless in that situation. Things were getting more intimate and Rin started to push Benio away, but because she was very weak, Benio felt nothing. At the last possible minutes of everything, Rin yelled 'no' and shot out of the bed, feeling disgusted for herself.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It doesn't feel right." Rin finally managed to say. She tried opening the door that led to the club room, but it was still locked. Benio had the key.

"Beg my darling. You want the key? Beg." Benio said firmly.

Rin didn't know what to do, but she did whisper 'please.'

"Good girl." Benio whispered in her ear and gave her the key.

Rin ran out of the room and walked home with one though that kept plaguing her mind.

 _I was just molested by a girl._

Rin couldn't sleep last night and needed to talk to someone, so she called the one girl she thought was her best friend. Hinako.

She told Hinako what happened, instead of supporting her and helping her. She told Rin that she probably deserved what happened and should be grateful that someone took the time to notice her, let alone make her feel loved, at such a young age.

Rin agreed with Hinako in the end and started feeling guilty for feeling disgusted about herself.

For the next few weeks, Rin felt more alone than ever. She felt like she was at war with herself every day so she started distancing herself from everyone, and Hinako wouldn't stop making Rin feel worse about herself, which caused her to spiral down into depression. Feeling helpless, unwanted, used, like a toy, she started cutting herself. She kept it a secret from everyone, except Hinako.

Rin was still under Hinako's spell, still thinking she was her friend, no matter how badly she was treating Rin…even though Rin still hasn't figured out that for herself just yet.

Hinako treated the situation weird. She didn't talk Rin out of it, but yet she didn't fully support her in it. It was weird, like she just went along with it. She did although, seem happy that Rin was resorting to such dangerous methods to try to change how she was feeling about herself.

That first semester ended roughly. During the break, Rin started realize what a bad friend Hinako really was and started distancing herself from Hinako. Once she did that, Rin started feeling better about herself.

Rin was dreading the new semester, not knowing how things were going to be. The only perk was that a new student was introduced.

Yuki Sato.

Now, at the time, the two never really talked. It wasn't until lunchtime a few weeks later when Yuki caught Rin hurting herself was when the two started interacting.

Yuki stopped Rin immediately from doing what she was doing and took it upon herself to help Rin with her dilemma, whatever it took.

After a while, Rin would not open up to Yuki at all, she kept trying to push her away, but Yuki was too stubborn and smart to do give up on her. Eventually Yuki broke through to Rin, proving to her that Yuki in the end, just wants to help her.

That was in the middle of the semester.

Over time, Yuki made Rin realize that being in the Zuka Club was doing more damage because she has to witness everyone be normal, have flashbacks, even go so far as to have a couple panic attacks, so in the end, Rin quit the Zuka Club.

After that, Rin started feeling much better not having to see any of the girls more than 10 minutes a day through the halls and stuff.

Eventually Yuki helped Rin realized that Hinako wasn't a true friend and confirmed a lot of Rin's theories about her, so therefore, Rin broke off the connection between her and Hinako completely.

For the first time in months, Rin was actually starting to feel happy.

Sure Hinako was spreading rumors and bullying Rin after everything, but Yuki managed to stick up for Rin and scare Hinako, thus causing her to back off.

Everything felt normal for the two girls.

Yuki was a positive influence on Rin and Rin was grateful. Although, Rin was still struggling with the actual coping aspects of everything, but time is needed. At first Rin would have anxiety attacks, panic attacks, hysteria episodes, mainly caused by flashbacks and nightmares, but they started to be more bearable in their 2nd year of middle school.

Second semester of second year, the anxiety started lessening. Benio started 1st year highschool and was out of Rin's life for the rest of middle school. Hinako was depressed like a lost puppy at first but managed to get over it and leave Rin alone.

All was going well for Rin even up to the 3rd year of middle school. Although, a new character got introduced during 3rd year.

Kosui Jinsou. New boy.

He was one who took an immediate liking to Rin, finding that she was 'different.'

Because Rin thought he was cute, she accepted his invitation to be friends. Yuki wasn't sure about him at first, but Rin managed to convince her that Kosui was actually nice and cared about her, so Yuki gave in.

Yea. No.

It turns out that Kosui was a sociopath.

If you thought Benio and Hinako were bad, Kosui was actually worse surprisingly. He was probably a mix between the two. Bad aura consumed him.

He took advantage of Rin's kind nature and used that against her. He manipulated her mind to thinking that she could help him and that he actually cared for her.

Wrong.

He knew everything that he was doing. He lied, used, converted, manipulated everything about Rin's personality.

His life consumed Rin's to the point where her anxiety came back, causing her to not eat, sleep, care, anything. He made her feel mentally crazy and insane.

Yuki was the only person that managed to keep Rin from slipping back into her depression immediately.

He was the second person in such a short time frame to take advantage of everything Rin was worth. Because he was guy, it made it harder for Rin to fight back.

Eventually his family had to move, thus giving Rin enough time to cope and build up the wall she needed in order to survive the rest of middle school.

Once middle school ended, her family found out everything and reassured her that they would put her into a different school for high school.

That was the first time Rin felt true excitement about anything.

Over the summer, Yuki and Rin grew to be best friends and Yuki never broke her word to Rin. She never made Rin regret to be her friend.

Yuki was the one who introduced Rin into the video game she loves today, Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts provided her a mean of distraction and taught Rin the value of friendship and bonds between people. Kingdom Hearts taught her that with the right people, friends can be her power to use to help fight her own battles. Thus the game made her more grateful to having Yuki as a friend.

She empathized most with Roxas, Riku, and Xion.

Roxas because of how he was used and manipulated as a Keyblade Master, and how he felt when he found out that Axel was keeping things from him. Roxas's character showed Rin that there was someone out there who was very similar to her and her personality.

She empathized with Riku because like her, Riku let darkness consume him and turn him into something that she isn't. Riku's character taught Rin how to accept the darkness that was in her and to control it.

She empathized lastly with Xion, because in the end, Xion was just a puppet, created solely to copy Roxas's abilities. That's how Rin felt when she was in the Zuka Club, just a puppet. A toy. Xion taught Rin that every puppet has some sort of value in some one's eyes. Also that every puppet can grow a heart and can be loved by others.

Yuki herself empathized the most with Sora, mainly since their personalities are more alike. The only true difference between the two is that Yuki is not naïve and oblivious, whereas Sora…..yea…well. Play the games and you will see.

Yuki and Rin's friendship is like a mix of Sora and Riku's friendship and Roxas's and Axel's friendship.

Kingdom Hearts was the thing that linked Yuki and Rin together and Kingdom Hearts helped pull Rin out of her depression. Most of their inside jokes are linked to the game. That game taught her so much and she could never be more grateful to Yuki for showing her the game in the first place.

*End the flashback*.

(Rin's POV)

"Rin, Rin, Rin, snap out of it! Rin!" I heard someone call my name.

"Wha-?" I groggily asked.

I noticed myself sit up from the couch. Did I pass out or something? Was I asleep? Please tell me seeing the Zuka Club return was just a dream!

I started looking around the room and I saw that most of the Host Club members were still wearing their Knight and Shining Armor outfits. Yuki and Hikaru were staring at me with worry clear in their eyes. Hunny looked like he was about to cry along with Tamaki. Kyoya and Mori held no emotion and Haruhi looked guilty for some reason.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked semi-sarcastically. My throat is sore…..every time.

Yuki and Hikaru held their heads down. Shockingly, it was Kaoru that spoke up.

"Some people showed up, that you used to go to school with." Kaoru started carefully.

Oh great, so it wasn't a dream. They really have found me. Damn.

I looked down.

"They threatened to take Haruhi away from us and they mentioned something about a 'boss' that says 'hi' to you." Kaoru continued on still using that careful tone.

My eyes narrowed at the word 'boss.' Great, he found me as well. Assuming I'm right about who it is.

"Go on." I said apathetically. Kaoru cleared his throat and continued.

"They threatened to come back for Haruhi then they left. You….you weren't the same after that. Um, Yuki-chan can explain it better than I can." Kaoru finished nervously.

Yuki glared at him, obviously not wanting to tell me what happened. I gulped.

"Rin-chan. You, you had….one of the worst episodes I have ever seen." Yuki muttered quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"It is to be expected I guess." I said carefully.

"You were in some sort of trance, you went purely insane. You kept singing this rhyme over and over again. I didn't know really what to do, but the good news is that you snapped out of it immediately." Yuki continued cautiously.

"What was the rhyme?" I asked. Yuki turned her head.

I asked again but in a much firmer tone. Yuki sighed and gave in.

"Alright, I'm quoting you directly. _All these voices in my head, making me go crazy instead. Should one fall loose from the pact, then that shall be the final act._ It wasn't anything like I heard you say back in middle school." Yuki avoided eye contact with me, worried that what she said might trigger something new in me.

That poem, I haven't heard that in years. It was in one of my nightmares I used to have near the end of my 3rd year in middle school.

In the dreams something, or someone, would whisper that in my ear over and over, until I woke up screaming. I started rubbing my arm subconsciously.

"What else happened Yuki-chan?" I asked, lowering my voice a little.

"I came in." I snapped my head to see that it was Hikaru that talked.

"I came in and that's when you snapped out of your trance, you ran out of the club and I followed you out into the hall. You kept muttering something about them 'finding' you and that everyone will 'leave' you. Little things like that. Eventually you broke down crying. Once you picked yourself back up, you told me what the text meant." Hikaru stated.

My eyes got wide. He mentioned the text. I haven't told anyone yet. Oh no.

"Hikaru already told us Rin-chan, about the texts. It's okay. I'm not mad at you for not telling me." Yuki said in a comforting manner. I nodded my head.

"I brought you back here, but on the way you passed out….I think you know the rest." Hikaru finished.

"You all think I'm crazy, don't you." I muttered.

Tamaki reassured me that we didn't but Kyoya was the one to guilt tripped me into explaining a lot about my past.

Everyone else told me that I didn't have to, but Kyoya was right. Everyone there did owe an explanation. So I told them about the Zuka Club, Hinako, and what happened between Benio and me.

Everyone was seething with anger. If I thought the air couldn't get any more dark…knowing my luck….it did.

"You probably don't want me to be in your club anymore, or a friend like me now since you know." I said apathetically.

Everyone said the opposite. Tamaki said that he still sees me as a daughter and nothing will change that. Hunny started crying telling me that he still wants to hang out and eat cake with me. Kaoru snapped at me for thinking that and Hikaru kept quiet.

I take it that Hikaru already reassured me that he still wants me.

Mori walked up and patted my head, letting me know that he still cares for me.

Kyoya asked me who this 'boss' was. I told him that I had an idea, but I wasn't 100% sure. Kyoya left it at that, knowing that if I told him anymore I might lose it again.

Tamaki and Hikaru are strategizing the Zuka Club's ways of death and Haruhi walked up to me.

"Please tell me you aren't going to join the Zuka Club and leave Ouran." I looked into eyes, using a begging tone.

Haruhi reassured me that she never thought to leave in the first place. I hugged her, to the point of nearly choking her. She didn't mind, all she was happy about was that I was okay.

I told her to go calm Tamaki and Hikaru down because their murderous aura is getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

"I still wish you would've told me about the texts Rin-chan." Yuki said sadly. I made room for her to sit next to me on the couch.

"I didn't want you to worry Yuki-chan. You were happy, it was nice seeing you be truly happy and not worrying about me every five seconds for once." I said light-heartedly. Yuki hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I reassured her that it really is okay.

"Come on, let's get you home." Yuki said while standing up.

"One second." I said quickly and walked toward Hikaru.

Hikaru gave me one look and started hugging me.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. I promise you, I _will_ protect you." Hikaru muttered into my shoulder.

"Arigatou, Hikaru-kun." I whispered hugging him back.

Hikaru let go of me and walked toward his brother with a faint blush on his cheeks, and I walked back to Yuki.

"Now I'm ready." I smiled and we left Ouran Academy.

 _ **Yep. That took a turn. Now I just hope I didn't kill the story on where I went with Rin's past involving the Zuka Club.**_

 _ **Oh well, fuck it.**_

 _ **I purposely left very little information about Kosui Jinsou because I want more details revealed later, but I left enough for you all to get the idea. So he does have a very strong play on why Rin's anxiety is super heightened.**_

 _ **The next few Chapters won't be as dark, they will be how they were before the Zuka Club interfered,**_ __ _ **for a while.**_

 _ **Anyways, I gots peeps to thank and respond to!**_

 **YamadaHikari:** **Ah plot twists, I bet you weren't expecting on how far I went with this did you?**

 **Guest:** **Hehehe love you too hehehe. I hope this chapter answered your questions on why Rin is ...crazy...XD**

 **Fangirl in ice:** **I need to borrow that corner you are using so that I can fangirl over Kingdom Hearts 3! Fantabulous is my new favorite word hehehehehehe. Glad you think my story is amazing!**

 **Depressedxdreamer:** **DUDE YOU'RE A KINGDOM HEARTS FAN?! We need to have a serious Kingdom Hearts talk then! (I like Death Note as well, obviously, but I'm not as obsessed with it as KH) So glad you like my story!**

 _ **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They provide me motivation to write. (Which I do struggle with finding motivation to do anything.)**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it's one of those that is good in my eyes but because of how I went with it...idfk. Maybe it's my self conscious anxiety shit acting up...who knows...XD**_

 _ **Next chapter will be lighter and more fun!**_

 _ **Stay tuned.**_

 _ **~Sayonara**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It's been a few weeks since the return of the Zuka Club.

Assholes.

And I'm actually doing a lot better than expected.

I talked to Kyoya and he gave me some sleeping medication to help me sleep better at night with no disturbances or nightmares.

Needless to say that that has been helping immensely.

No nightmares and 8hr sleep schedules…I think I'm in heaven. Somebody pinch me!

….Actually don't. That would hurt me immensely.

Yes I'm weak if I can't handle a simple pinch. Sigh.

Anyways it's been really nice knowing that the Host Club doesn't think I'm mentally insane…..okay they do, but they are still treating me normal, which is all I could ever ask for.

Also, no word on the Zuka Club or this so-called 'boss,' I'm assuming Kyoya has something to do with it. Meh. Might as well thank him later.

Stop gasping people, it's not that out of the ordinary if I thank Kyoya for something.

It is?

Wow…

Moving on, it is 6 in the morning and I'm pissed. Why am I pissed you may ask? Well that my friends, is because fucking Tamaki called me not to long ago, thus waking me up, and started shouting in my ears.

It went something like; "Blah blah blah Haruhi's house immediately blah blah blah be there yadda yadda yadda poor blah blah be respectful."

That ended with me telling Tamaki to fuck off and immediately feeling guilty for saying that because you could practically feel the puppy dog eyes through the phone.

I hate to say it but Tamaki has got talent.

I called Yuki immediately and she told me that she was already on her way to get me. I sighed. Damn you Tamaki.

The Evil Sun took pride in the fact that I was up early because it prevented me from going back to sleep.

Damn you Evil Sun. All because I took the medicine that helped me avoid your evil plans of ruining my life. Fuck you.

I did my usual morning routine then I left with Yuki to Haruhi's house.

The Host Club beat us to Haruhi's apartment complex, I could tell because the people that were living there were mesmerized by all the limos that were parks, including ours.

I could barely get out of said limo because the little kids were close up against the door yelling something about 'rich people rich people,' over and over again. Needless to say that that gave me a headache.

Yuki slammed the door open on the kids….I feel like a bad person because I found that very amusing.

Don't crowd around car doors and maybe you won't get hit in the face by them.

Just a thought.

Damn, I really am a bad person. Eh. Fuck it. At least I'm out of that limo.

Yuki and I walked over to the Host Club that were huddled in the corner muttering about stupid shit.

"Sup assholes who decided to disrupt my epic sleep schedule." I said with a dark tone to my voice behind Tamaki.

Tamaki screeched and jumped 5 feet in the air and the Moron Twins started laughing.

"Good morning to you too Rin-chan." The Moron Twins called out while Tamaki hid behind Kyoya. I smirked.

"Now, why the hell are we here?" I asked in a much lighter tone.

"Tamaki had a nightmare about Haruhi being in poverty." Kaoru started.

"So he wanted to check up on her and see if she was okay." Hikaru continued.

"Then he dragged all of us to come for some unknown reason." They finished together. I sweat dropped.

"Awwwww that's so sweet Tamaki-senpai!" Yuki chirped. Tamaki started glowing.

"Sweet yes, but I just want to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." I whined but no one seemed to notice because Tamaki started rambling on how we have to be respectful in Haruhi's home because she's poor and might get easily offended.

I rolled my eyes at Tamaki's choice of words. That idiot still doesn't get it, does he? No? Knew it.

Oh look at that, the guest of honor decided to show up and wear a dress. Man I'm a bitch when I'm tired aren't I? Oops.

Poor Haruhi, so irritated, so early in the morning. Seriously, you can see the stress mark on her forehead.

Tamaki started gushing at how cute Haruhi looked in that outfit while I muttered 'save me' to her…yea she didn't notice. But the Moron Twins did. How does that work? They weren't even in my eye sight when I did that.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist, which now I see as a sleep invitation.

"Hikaru, you do realize that if you keep holding onto me like that I might use you as a pillow." I muttered quietly. His grip on me got firmer.

"Eh your choice." I finished. Oh great, we are walking, that requires effort…damnit!

We walked up into Haruhi's home and well, it's tiny as fuck. By tiny I mean tiny, I had to resort on sitting on Hikaru's lap while Yuki sat on Kaoru's just to make enough room for the rest of us.

The universe just loves to put me in these awkward positions, don't they? Oh well, at least I might get some sleep.

"Oi Haruhi! Make us some tea will ya?!" Hikaru shouted in my ear. I growled and hit him on the head.

"You can't ask her stuff like that Hikaru! She probably doesn't even have the utensils needed to make that!" Tamaki whispered harshly while Hikaru rolled his eyes.

The tea was done in a maximum of one minute. Which was nice of course. Nice warm tea helps me sleep, now if the Moron Twin says one more fucking thing I swear I will kill him by making him drown in the hot tea.

I smirked at my own evil plan.

"Stop smiling like that, it's freaking me out." Hikaru whispered in my ear.

"Good. That's the point." I grinned evilly. I heard Yuki laugh at that.

I turned to her and I saw that she was fighting a blush while Kaoru was resting his head on her shoulder.

Aw, how cute!

So, being the evil master mind that I am, I took a picture of that and put that as Yuki's contact photo. Muahahahahahahahaha I'm so evil.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, will you make us some lunch?" Hunny asked sweetly.

Tamaki freaked again as usual. I just tuned him out, still not really awake for this day.

I subconsciously laid my head on Hikaru's shoulder and tried to sleep, but the idiot kept waking me up, muttering something about going to a 'commoner's supermarket.'

Yea, I didn't catch any of that, all I really process was the fact that Hikaru was carrying me out the door.

Aw, how sweet. The bastard better not drop me.

I was two seconds from falling asleep until I heard a big crash behind me. I shot out of Hikaru's arms like I have been shocked.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I screamed, going into my battle stance.

The twins started laughing again and Yuki calmed me down and we went back inside the house, only to see a hole-sized Tamaki in the wall and some women conversing with Haruhi, holding her shoulder in pain.

Poor Tamaki, he now because crushed by the women that actually claimed to be Haruhi's dad.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka we are Haruhi's friends, the Hitachiin brothers." Hikaru and Kaoru introduced themselves simultaneously, also walking on top of Tamaki.

Jeez, poor guy is getting exceptionally tortured today.

Oh my god.

Am I actually starting to feel bad for Tamaki?!

Damn I really am tired…..must be the pills.

GODDAMNIT KYOYA YOU DRUGGED ME! THAT WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG, THAT'S HOW YOU WROTE MY CAUSE OF DEATH IN THE DEATH NOTE, I AM GOING TO DIE!

Oh god. I'm getting weird looks. I'm not even doing anything!

"So this is the infamous Rin Miyamoto my daughter and Kyoya-senpai has told me all about." Mr. Fujioka, whom he requested that he would be called Ranka, said in a delighted tone.

"Pleased to meet you, Ranka-san." I said shyly.

Wait a minute. Kyoya mentioned me to Haruhi's dad. The hell?

"What the hell are you talking to my senpai behind my back dad?!" Haruhi freaked. I take it we had the same thought.

It's official. Haruhi and I are in sync. Hells yea!

"It's not my fault, you never tell me anything anymore Haruhi." Ranka pouted and Haruhi sighed.

"Still, it is a little bit creepy." I muttered. I heard Hikaru laugh at that, I hit him on the arm letting him know that he needs to shut up.

He glared at me. I win!

"I'm going to the supermarket. I hope you can behave yourselves while I'm gone." Haruhi sighed and left the apartment.

We sat in Haruhi's home for 3 minutes, in boredom. It wasn't long until Ranka took us to the supermarket anyways. He says that he always checks up on her while she goes, but usually doesn't let her catch that he's there.

Aw, how sweet.

I wish my parents were around long enough to do that. I sighed.

We arrived at the supermarket and I dragged the twins and Yuki to the ice cream section.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, LET GO!" Yuki exclaimed holding her wrist.

I let go of it right when we stopped in front of the ice cream sections. My eyes were scanning the flavors hoping to God that they had Sea-Salt Ice Cream. My eyes landed on my target.

Found ya.

"Yukiyukiyukiyukiyuki THEY HAVE SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!" I squealed jumping up and down.

Yuki started laughing and the twins were giving me the 'crazy eye.'

"Damn she perked up fast." Hikaru muttered. He made eye contact with Kaoru and they did creepy grins.

The Moron Twins kept glancing back between me and the ice cream.

It took me a few minutes to realize what they were thinking.

"Oh hell fucking no! No one, touches my ice cream." I declared firmly.

The twins ignored me and Hikaru picked up the ice cream container, which was labeled Sea Salt, and held it up in the air, too high for me to reach.

"It's your funeral." Yuki snickered under her breath.

"This. Means. WAR!" I yelled and started jumping up and down trying to get the ice cream.

Hikaru just stood there wearing a proud smirk, obviously amused by the fact that I'm most likely looking like an idiotic child.

People were staring. Fuck off peeps. My life is at stake here!

"Damn cocky egotistical bastard." I muttered. The twins high-fived each other.

I just had an idea. Seriously, I could feel a lightbulb appear above my head.

"Hey Yuki-chan, give me a boost." I grinned.

She gave me a weird look and gave me a boost, high enough for me to grab the ice cream out of Hikaru's hand.

If only I had realized that he tossed the ice cream to Kaoru sooner. Why? Well, because Yuki lost her grip on I and I toppled onto Hikaru and we crashed to the ground.

I groaned in pain and Hikaru must be made of some type of brick because he is just lying there, smirking at me, like normal really.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." Hikaru joked suggestively.

I growled.

Oh look, we fell right next to a bunch of colorful bats, yay! I grabbed a blue toy bat and hit Hikaru on the head, then immediately got off of him.

"Yuki-chan look, I finally got that bat I've been meaning to get!" I said happily, twirling my bat in my hand like a baton.

Hikaru backed away from me slowly. Good boy, now to go rescue my ice cream from the evil clutches of Ice Man…aka Kaoru. **_(A/N:_** _I was referencing a Vocaloid skit on YouTube XD)_ I walked over, bat in hand, and he gave it to me immediately.

Aw. He didn't put up much of a fight. Wimp. Oh well, at least I got my Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

I was holding the ice cream and bat protectively to my chest while a certain pair of twin devils were lurking behind me, waiting to snatch either one away.

Just a little bit closer to the register. Just a little bit closer. Closer, closer, closer. Thank fricken Jesus I made it!

I take it the Host Club was waiting on me because Kyoya was on the other side of the register, near the exit, giving me the look of death. I held up my bat in response…..yea that wasn't intimidating enough for the Shadow King *cough cough * Light Yagami and or L which ever one suits him more *cough cough cough*

We paid for the stuff and I ran out of the supermarket like it was about to blow up in flames.

Now I need to protect my items of mass destruction long enough to make it to Yuki's limo.

Just a little bit further, further, further. Closer, closer, closer, someone tapped me on the shoulder. GODDAMNIT! I turned to see that it was Hikaru. Oh joy.

"What." I asked dryly.

"Now would be the perfect time to show me your home Rin-chan." Hikaru smirked.

I stared at him like he was on drugs.

"Remember our deal Rin-chan." Hikaru continued with that same suggestive tone he was using earlier.

Deal, deal, deal, what deal?

*Insert epic flashback of chapter 12.*

 _Malfunction. The author of this story is too lazy to write any more flashbacks. So re-read chapter 12 you lazy ass motherfuckers. No offense though –insert angelic grin from author here-._

*Say goodbye to the epic flashback of Chapter 12.*

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, that one." I muttered in awe, blushing at the details that crossed though my mind.

Hikaru nodded, walked closer to me.

"Ugh. Fine. But you better hold up your end of the bargain." I sighed and Hikaru followed me back to the limo.

"By the way, our driver, Kyo-san, yea he's a prick. Just a heads up." I warned nonchalantly. Hikaru didn't seem to care.

I walked up to Yuki and she looked confused.

"What's he doing here?" I heard her ask.

"I'm paying off a debt I owe him, I'll explain it later. Will you tell Kyo-san to drop us off at my place?" I asked. Yuki bit back a smirk and proceeded to do so while Hikaru and I got into the limo.

The limo ride was weird. Why? It was weird because Kyo and Hikaru GOT ALONG! Like Holy shit! That's worse than me apologizing to Kyoya a couple times.

I leaned over to Yuki and whispered in her ear.

"Dude, do you see what I am seeing?" I asked carefully.

Yuki was in just as much awe as I was, probably more to be honest.

"The apocalypse starting to rise? Yes Rin-chan. Yes I do." Yuki answered, leaning as far back in the limo as possible.

Oh my God. I think I just heard Kyo laugh. LAUGH! It's the end of the world as we know it. Yuki and I made eye contact.

"I think we need to update are defenses Rin-chan." Yuki said carefully.

"You said it. We need a phase 5 of the War Plan. Or as I would like to call it the; Duck and Cover Stage." I continued.

"I'll get started on it once the possessed Kyo-san drops me off. Assuming this newly possessed Kyo-san doesn't kill me first." Yuki muttered.

Oh look at that, we arrived at my lovely home. I'M FREE SUCKERS! I dragged Hikaru out of the car and ran into my home before Yuki could object by staying in the limo with the 'newly possessed Kyo.'

"I don't know what you were so worried about. Kyo-san seems like a nice guy." Hikaru said nonchalantly.

"Oh my God….he's possessed you to! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Hikaru rolled his eyes, muttering something about drugs.

Oh yea, I forgot about Kyoya's way to kill me by using the sleeping pills he gave me. Fuck my life.

Before I forgot, I ran to the refrigerator and put my ice cream in the freezer and entering the pad lock that I just recently got because SOME PEOPLE, kept eating it behind my back.

I noticed that Hikaru left the living room and proceed to my bed room upstairs. I sighed. Of course that'd be the first place he'd go.

When I got up their….he was looking through my closet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Violating privacy I take it. I could call the cops you know!" I semi-freaked. I hate it when people go through my stuff.

"You and I both know that you don't really want to do that." Hikaru got out of my closet and walked toward me.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged, sitting on my bed.

Wow. Smart move. Definitely. Shit. Hikaru smirked and sat next to me.

"I do." Hikaru leaned closer to me.

Oh Lord, why does this feel familiar? Oh yea. Events are rushing through my head from Chapter 12. Damn, I really need to stop breaking the fourth wall.

I felt my face heat up.

"Tell me why you faked the fight." I demanded before anything else could happen.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes slightly, and proceeded to answer.

"Honestly, because we were bored. And, we wanted to come to your house. It was either your house, Yuki-chan's house, or Haruhi's. We didn't care which one first, we were bored." Hikaru said nonchalantly.

Normally I would call him out and say that that was bullshit, but my instincts were telling me that he was telling the truth.

"So that's why you announced to the rest of the club that it was fake. It was because I had already agreed to you coming over to my house." I muttered in awe.

"Precisely Rin-chan." Hikaru started. "Truth be told, I'm glad you caved first." Hikaru muttered seductively.

Wow, all that because they were bored.

Twins with too much time on their hands, really are the devil.

I leaned back on my bed, facing the ceiling and closing my eyes.

Hikaru hit me with a pillow.

"Ow! What the fuck bro?!" I exclaimed. Can't a girl get some sleep around here? Sheesh.

"I'm bored, entertain me. You are the host after all." Hikaru gave me a cheeky grin, which I found adorable.

"Okay but it's your funeral." I smirked and hit him back with the pillow.

The pillow fight continued for a good 30 minutes, and it moved from my room to all over the house. Let's just say that I'm glad my parents aren't the decorative type.

Seriously, I feel like I'm playing laser tag, but with pillows. This is awesome!

I'm currently creeping around the kitchen and there is no trace of Hikaru. My bet is that he's been stalking me for the past 5 minutes and I'm too blind to really notice.

I turned around, still in my battle, stance and he wasn't there.

I heard someone run up the stairs. Gotcha bitch!

I stealthily creeped up the stairs and pushed open the door to my bedroom, only to see that it was empty. Sighing a breath of relief, I locked my door and proceeded to lay down on my bed. That was until Hikaru jumped out of the Closet of Doom and attacked me.

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU TEAMED UP WITH THE CLOSET OF DOOM! HOW DARE YOU?!" I screeched and Hikaru started laughing, to the point he was rolling on the floor.

I used this opportunity to get my revenge on the traitor.

"Take…..that…traitor….." I said in between hits.

"Okay, okay I give in! You win." Hikaru said in defeat.

Okay this might be my lucky day because I just won a battle against Hikaru Hitachiin! What are the odds?

I started to do a happy dance but Hikaru picked me up and through me on the bed and held me close to him.

"And this is my revenge for you attacking me." Hikaru muttered, and he kissed me.

After a few seconds we broke away.

"I thought that'd be more painful….." I muttered in a daze.

"Don't tempt me Rin-chan." Hikaru said playfully. I gulped.

It's only noon and I have to entertain this devil until tonight.

Fuck my life.

 _ **Sorry that this is a couple hours late and that it was shorter than usual. I didn't really know how to write this at first and finally got inspiration**_ _ **not too long ago.**_

 _ **This was a fluffy-fillery chapter. Something that was much needed after the dark and intense chapters I have been writing.**_

 _ **By the way, REVIEW QUESTION OF THE DAY! (Hehehe now you all have to review muahahahahaha.) Who would suit Kyoya better, Light Yagami or L? No, I don't mean as a lover, just more as a reference based on personalities.**_

 _ **Anyways, on to review respondings.**_

 **YamadaHikari** **: Even though the Zuka Club are evil little bastards, I'm glad that you reviewed the last chapter because it was one of my unsure ones, so thank you! :)**

 _ **Short, I know. Only one of you reviewed. That's okay, one is better than none and I'm grateful either way. :)**_

 _ **Next chapter might be more interesting...*cough cough* potential date scenes perhaps**_ _ ***cough cough cough***_

 _ **Lastly, reviews/favs/follows help keep my motivation for writing.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

 _ **~Sayonara**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I think the universe decided to be on my side for once because the Moron Twin actually let me sleep soon after our pillow fight…and the other thing….

Anyways, he left not long after I fell asleep, but he decided to write a note (which I am not going to mention because…..reasons…..) and lay some food on my bed side table in case I woke up hungry.

Aw. How sweet.

Wait a minute.

Okay. Who the hell replaced Hikaru Hitachiin with this nice person?!

I poked the food carefully, making sure it wasn't poisoned and took a tiny bite, just to be safe.

After about five minutes I didn't drop dead so I think it's safe to eat the food.

Not long after I ate Yuki decided to call me wanting an explanation about why Hikaru was coming over to my place.

I had to remind her of the deal Hikaru and I made to get the twins to stop fighting. Yea, she got a kick out of that.

Then stupid me had to mention our pillow fight.

Here's how the rest of the conversation went:

Yuki: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ you two would be so cute together-

Me: Yuki-chan.

Yuki: I mean you two were like meant for each other-

Me: Yuki-chan.

Yuki: What happens if you two get married and I married Kaoru and we would be like-?

Me: You're not listening to me are-

Yuki: OMG I HAVE TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR AT YOUR WEDDING!

Me: I'm just going to get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

*Puts the phone down and comes back five minutes later.*

Yuki: -and you would have the most adorable kids, I have already started a scrapbook-

Me: WHAT?!

Yuki: I'll bring it tomorrow!

Me: I'm going to hell for this aren't I…

I swear, that girl sometimes just doesn't even listen to me, so I hung up the phone.

Shit.

She says that she has a scrapbook of pictures of Hikaru and me.

She's going to bring it tomorrow.

God-damnit universe…maybe she'll forget to bring it?

Why is it that the creepy voices in my head are acting against me? Fuck my life.

*The next day at the Host Club.*

YUKI FORGOT THE SCRAPEBOOK THANK GOD!

Anyways, so apparently we are outside wearing a similar kimono style.

I didn't know really what to call it, when Kyoya told me the style, all I heard was gibberish so I did the best I could.

And he accepted the costume designs.

So I take it I must've done something right.

Anyways, the theme of today's events is _Rendezvous Love_. Of course.

Leave it to Tamaki to pick that sort of theme, especially after the events at my house last night.

Sigh. Baka. Blind oblivious baka.

"Welcome." We all simultaneously said. That was my cue to act as my role of the maid. Fun.

After a few minutes I decided to get some cake, as a snack.

Yuki walked up to me, preventing me from eating my cake, with a horrid expression.

"Oh no, what's wrong Yuki-chan?" I sighed. This better be good.

She's interrupting my special 5 minute cake time!

"Um, I just walked by the hydrangea's plants and well, I honestly think Tamaki is about to have sex with this girl." Yuki said with horror written on her face.

I raised my eyebrows, that's really out of character for Tamaki.

"Yuki-chan, this is Tamaki. TAMAKI!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around like a madman.

"Well, then go check for yourself. But I warn you, the suggestive innuendoes are very, very, strong." Yuki started pushing me towards the hydrangea flowers.

"But my cake!" I yelled. Yuki didn't care. Pout.

Oh lord help us all.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm worried if I get too close to you, the other girls will start to hate me." Some random girl said quietly.

I kneeled down behind the plants to hear better without being noticed.

"The hydrangeas are our protection princess, I am all yours at this very moment." I heard Tamaki whispered using that same ill-sickening romantic tone of his.

Then the girl squeaked. That was my cue to screw everything up. Why? Because I'm evil, that's why. Also I'm still pissed that Yuki interrupted Special 5 Minute Cake Time.

"Hello Tamaki-senpai, miss. Would you two like some cake?" I asked sweetly while the girl glared at me.

I find it very convenient that someone left cake right next to the plants. Thank you universe! Maybe after I fuck everything up for that girl I might be able to eat some cake!

"I would love some my dearest daughter, thank you!" Tamaki said in glee. The girl still kept glaring.

Challenge accepted bitch.

Guess who won the glaring contest?

Me.

Thanks to Tamaki.

Oh shit, did I just thank Tamaki again?

Sweet Jesus what has the world come too?

Tamaki dismissed me so I walked off to find Yuki.

"Crisis averted." I whispered in her ear and walked off. I swear I heard her sigh of relief.

I grabbed the tea cart and proceeded towards the twin's table, much to my dismay.

Hey, Yuki was walking to Hunny and Mori's table and I really didn't want to converse with the jerk that tried to drug me using sleeping pills!

"Oi Rin-chan, come sit down next to us for a while, I want to ask you a question!" Hikaru called out.

I sighed, worried at where this is going to lead me, and sat down. More like pulled down, in between the twins.

I looked over at Kaoru and he was struggling to match up some sea shells.

"Aw, I lost?" Kaoru pouted while the girls giggled.

"Don't cry Kaoru, you don't want the girls to see how big of a cry baby you are, do you?" Hikaru said in fake-sweetness.

I had to stifle a laugh at that. Kaoru, a cry baby? Doesn't seem to fit his personality too much in my eyes.

"Hikaru! Don't call me that, you know I'm not a cry baby!" Kaoru semi yelled in embarrassment.

"Then how do you explain how you act during our punishment games Kaoru?" Hikaru smirked and Kaoru's face got red and he looked away. "

Hikaru!" Kaoru yelped.

"Now, one thing that is puzzling me. I wonder who is worse, you, or Rin-chan?" Hikaru turned to me.  
"Say what?" I asked, taken off guard. So that was the question he wanted to ask me….of course.

"You're right Hikaru, you would be amazed at how she gets with you do pillow fights with her." Kaoru took the bait and snaked his arms around my waist.

"They have pillow fights? Kawaii desu!" The girls screeched.

Why am I not surprised that Hikaru told Kaoru about last night? I sighed, but then I decided to go with their little routine for once. ONLY ONCE!

"But Kaoru, sometimes you both get a little too rough with me, I don't know what to do." I whimpered quietly, secretly enjoying this.

I like using my high voice, plus seeing Hikaru's reaction on me playing along is really something.

"Then, how about I make you feel better, Rin-chan?" Hikaru purred and hugged me.

The girls screamed then I made my epic escape, leaving the twins in a pouting state.

Ha-ha suckers.

"HARUHI!" I heard Tamaki call out.

Oh shit, what's wrong now?

I ran up to Tamaki and Haruhi…poor Haruhi, being crushed by a blonde monkey. You can tell how much she enjoys it by the look of 'death' on her face.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you could've hit Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed while the twins looked indifferent at the situation.

Sigh.

"TAMA-CHAN STARLIGHTO KICKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Tamaki yelled and kicked the ball into oblivion.

Damn…..Tamaki needs to teach me how to play soccer sometimes.

-CRASH-

Hehehe I knew that ball was going to crash into something.

"Nice going tono." The twins said in a bored tone.

Tamaki ran like hell up to the room that contained the broken window.

Oh God. The Newspaper Club.

I hate these guys.

With their crappy fake gossip and lies.

I hate people like them, abusing their authorities like that.

I'm just glad no one reads their shit anymore.

I looked at the broken window.

"Hehe. Strike one." I smirked and the twins high-fived me.

"I am truly sorry Mr. President, is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Tamaki pleaded while bowing.

The president was too busy eye-ing Yuki to process what Tamaki said at first.

Hehe, poor girl. Although it is funny watching Kaoru act jealous.

It's cute. Almost.

The president's lackeys had to hit him on the arm to snap him out of his daze.

"Well, I was hoping to run a piece on you for the newspaper, since it's the last edition of the term, we need at least a few hundred people to buy copies or we are going to have to shut down the newspaper club." The president said in a weird fake sorrow tone.

My instincts are kicking in that there is more to the story than meets the eye.

I turned to Yuki.

"You buying any of this crap?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hell no, for all I know this guy is using that excuse to stare at me more often. Ugh, talk about creepy." Yuki shuddered. I laughed a little bit remind quiet.

"We would love-" Tamaki started but Kyoya cut him off immediately.

"That's a very nice offer but it's not recommended that we share personal info with anyone apart from the club besides our guests." Kyoya finished firmly and we all started to walk out of the room. Thank God.

"Wait!" God-damnit Tamaki, I just want to get out of here.

Yuki and I both gave him the 'terra death glare.' He didn't notice.

"It is our job as the Host Club to keep this family from falling apart!" Tamaki continued.

"We don't want to do it." Everyone said simultaneously.

Damn. I'm now in sync with the twins. I was already in sync with Haruhi and Yuki, but the twins.

Of course.

Tamaki pressed on with trying to convince us to help anyway, basically we kept telling him to fuck off and we went back to the empty Music Room.

"Damn this guy does not know when to quit, does he?" I asked Yuki in slight irritation, she shook her head.

Tamaki has been sitting in the emo corner drawing circles with his finger on the floor, STILL WEARING HIS GODDAMN OUTFIT!

Wait a minute.

THAT'S MY EMO CORNER! MINE!

"He stole my emo corner." I glared and Yuki rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

"A club is like a family. A family is supposed to stay together." Tamaki muttered in the corner.

I threw a pillow at him….he started curling up with it like a sad puppy.

The fuck?

Everyone did a sweat drop at this.

Haruhi sighed. "Is it really that bad of an idea to try and help them?"

Woa….she's siding with Tamaki. Interesting. Evil Grin.

The twins had the same thought as me, while Tamaki perked his head up slightly.

"Not really but in the next few seconds he's going to give us _the eyes._ " Haruhi said in a semi-warning tone.

Tamaki looked over at us.

"Those are the eyes." Haruhi deadpanned.

Oh my God he's giving me the puppy dog eyes. I turned to Yuki and she gave me a thumbs up, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Should I do it?" I mouthed. She nodded her head and gave me a thumbs up and I walked over to Tamaki.

"OH EM GEE PUPPY YOU'S IS IN A POLICE UNIFORM, YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME PUPPY!" I squealed, talking in my Demyx voice and I started petting Tamaki's head.

Yuki died of laughter and everyone stared at me like I was on drugs.

Thank you Kingdom Hearts Comics for giving me the opportunity to do something this hilariously stupid.

I think Tamaki barked at me…in a happy tone. Now his head is nuzzling my hand.

Shit.

What did I just do?

Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Okay fine, but they have to abide to the conditions." Kyoya said and started listing the terms.

We decided to have the Newspaper Club come…'view' us outside. On the way downstairs, the twins tried to pull an intervention on me.

"Rin-chan." Hikaru started.

"Are you over dosing on the sleeping pills Kyoya-senpai gave you?" Kaoru continued.

-Cue a 5 minute long 'terra death glare' here-

"I was referencing a comic that was an inside joke between Yuki-chan and I dipshits." I deadpanned.

The twins started laughing like maniacs. I stared at them like they were crazy then we made it outside.

A majority of the time we were out there we were playing a lot of commoner's games. Which I have to say, was pretty nice and refreshing.

It was nice seeing everyone act like little kids for once, and it was nice to feel like a kid.

I haven't felt like that in a long while, so it was pure happiness.

Oh god. The president of the Newspaper Club is chatting up Yuki.

Being the kind and loving best friend I am, I ran up there to save her.

"Yuki-chan! Kaoru says he needs to talk to you, urgently." I looked her in the eyes and she figured out what I was trying to do.

"Gomennasai Kaichou, but I really need to go see what's going on with Kaoru." Yuki said in an urgent tone.

"Until next time, my lady." The president kiss her hand. She jerked it out of his grip and ran.

I just died of laughter. Ah, I'm a horrible person. Oh well, at least I saved her.

"Rin-san, would you mind answering a couple questions for us?" The president asked me. I gave him a look.

"No, Yuki-chan won't go out with you." I deadpanned. His reaction to that was priceless, the look on his face. No words can describe it.

"NO *cough* I mean, no I wasn't going to ask that." The president stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"How were you able to join the Host Club as a maid? Was it because of the influence Tamaki Suoh had on your scholarship and how he made you join so you can keep your chance for working at Square Enix in the future?" The president said in a demanding tone.

Okay, this dude obviously has something against Tamaki. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why and how I joined the Host Club as a maid is my business and mine alone. But I can assure you that Tamaki Suoh had no influence on my decision of joining." I said firmly before walking off.

You know, I really should've slapped the son of a bitch. Coming onto Yuki and wrongfully accusing Tamaki about something that he has no knowledge about. Idiot.

I walked back over to my club of morons and I felt Hikaru start dragging me somewhere in the maze field of flowers.

"Hikaru what are you doing, let go!" I exclaimed.

"We are playing Kick the Can and we need to hide stupid!" Hikaru said after letting go of my wrist.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh." I said in realization.

"Just out of curiosity, what were you doing talking to the president?" Hikaru asked me.

I growled at the mention of him.

"Saving Yuki from his crappy flirting methods and answering some idiotic questions he gave me." I said, anger clear in my voice.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of questions?" He asked me.

"He asked me how I became a maid then went on about how Tamaki influenced me to join against my will blah, blah, blah, stupid shit like that. It pissed me off though! I mean, who has the guts to make stupid assumptions about my choices and bringing Tamaki into this? Like seriously, what is his deal with Tamaki?! Tamaki has no mean bone in his body to have someone treat him like the enemy." I finished my rant and Hikaru looked deep in thought.

"We need to find Kaoru, come on." Hikaru said. I rolled my eyes but followed him.

We met up with Kaoru and we decided to confront the President back in his office.

We heard the president talking about writing a cruel fake article about Tamaki right outside the door.

Wow, I was right all along. Bam motherfuckers!

The president walked in the door, wearing the Hax face when he saw me and the twins sitting on the desk. Yuki would've joined us but she doesn't want to be anywhere near the president.

Understandable really.

"We were right along." The twins said simultaneously.

With my help! Assholes. Don't recognize my talents…..pout.

"Please just leave Tama-chan alone. We all like spending time with him." I heard Hunny plead in the most adorable voice ever. I almost tackled him because it was so cute.

"How could you all enjoy spending time with him when he has you all under his influence?!" The president yelled.

"In fluency or power has nothing to do with it idiot." I started firmly. "We are a part of the Host Club because we WANT to be in it. Now, I've never really said this to anyone, but I'm grateful to be a part of something like this, especially having Tamaki as president. Why? Because he brings something to the club that I haven't had in a long time that I can only dream of having again. He brings life and innocence. Something that was taken from me long ago. Now, if you write this article, you are going to be the first people, from what I know, that will strip Tamaki of the thing that I feel like brings people together. Now, please tell me you aren't stupid enough to do that." I finished with eyes staring at me.

Eyes full of awe and sympathy. Hunny looked like he was about to start crying.

"That was so inspirational Rin-chan!" The twins said and started hugging me. I just stayed quiet.

"Now, what are we going to do about this?" Kyoya said, opening a compartment out of a first aid kit revealing a disk.

"It's been here since yesterday and has been recording everything since." Kyoya finished with a smirk.

The Shadow King *cough cough cough* Light Yagami *cough cough cough* strikes again.

Man, I really need to get me one of those, might come in handy.

The president went all Hax face again and gave up on writing the article.

Yay. We win!

We met up with Tamaki and Haruhi, who were hiding together in a gazebo.

HOW ROMANTIC ESPECIALLY WITH THE RED ROSES SURROUNDING THEM WITH THE SINGLE WHITE ROSE KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Yuki ran up to us relatively soon after we found Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Don't worry Yuki, the Newspaper Club president won't be hanging around you again either." Kyoya reassured.

I heard Yuki and Kaoru sigh in relief.

"Thank Jesus!" Yuki fist pumped in the air, I laughed and linked arms with her.

Kyoya reassured Tamaki that the Newspaper Club will be off of the Host Club's back once and for all, then we all walked back to Ouran Academy.

 ** _Yea that chapter was a little bit bland and short. Gomennasai! It really was just a filler chapter and I promise the next few will be better._**

 ** _I know that I hinted at a potential date between Rin and Hikaru at the end of the last chapter and I'm sorry that I didn't do that, it really didn't feel right with the timeline I'm using with this story. But I promise you all that the date between Rin and Hikaru will happen relatively soon!_**

 ** _Anyways...PEEPS I GOTS TO ANSWER!_**

 **BizzyLizy:** **Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ YOU'RE BACK! I hope camp was fun. :) Hehehe, Rin is screwed more ways than one... ;)**

 **Guest:** **...hehehe.**

 **Depressedxdreamer:** **Thanks for answering my question, I wasn't sure to be honest but I do agree that Kyoya is more like Light Yagami.  
Dude! Have you seen Sora's new Kingdom Hearts 3 look, it's awesome, even though I'm more of a Roxas and Riku crushing fan myself but...damn that outfit!  
I'm glad that you like my story so much...what would be a good ship name for Rin and Hikaru (and to anyone else who is reading this)...XD**

 _ **Again, thanks for all the reviews and follows/favs, feedback is always nice to me and really does help me more ways than one. :)**_

 _ **If I'm going by my mental timeline right, the next chapter should be much more interesting!**_

 ** _Lastly, Reviews/Favs/Follows bring me joy and motivation!_**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

 ** _~Sayonara_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Thank Jesus, its summer vacation.

Thank God, Haruhi was kind enough to get me a part time job in Karuizawa.

Thank Kingdom Hearts that the Host Club hasn't found out about it yet!

Now don't get me wrong, I love everyone in the club but…I need some 'me' time people! I mean, so much has happened last semester, I just need time to clear my head and sort out a few things then I'm good to go!

At least I'm glad Yuki's coming with me.

Hehe. Girl's day, or girls working break.

It's nice.

I'm just happy that Misuzu was kind enough to accept Haruhi's offer and let me work at her bed and breakfast area. She offered a job to Yuki but she decided it because 'too much effort.'

Sigh.

That's Yuki for you.

And I thought that I was bad, but damn.

It's honestly pretty amazing that Misuzu still let Yuki stay even though she won't be working.

Anyways, the reason why I have been wanting a summer job was honestly, to get my mind off of everything and escape.

I don't know why, but since the weird Newspaper Club scandal, and even before that, I've been having this feeling that I was being watched.

So naturally, I convinced myself that I was paranoid and to make myself feel better, get out of town and find something to get my mind focused on.

A summer job seemed to fit the criteria, right?

I didn't really mention it to anyone because, again, I'm paranoid and crazy, so I didn't really see the point on freaking on about something that probably wasn't even real.

I asked Haruhi to not mention anything to the Host Club guys and she was totally supportive, not questioning a thing. Which made me consider the fact that our reasons were similar, in a way.

Here's the catch though, even though I left my home to use one of the spare rooms so it'll be easier for me to work, my room has an even bigger window…..WITH NO CURTAINS!

I take it you realize that the Evil Sun is enjoying waking me up at 5 in the god-damn morning. Misuzu says that I don't have to wake up until 9.

NINE!

Damn you Evil Sun….damn you to hell.

So basically, I'm up four hours earlier than need be, which is really bad because I brought NOTHING to pass the time, so that gives my mind the excuse to make me even more paranoid than before.

Yay.

Fuck my life.

It has been a week since I started working there and honestly, it's been good for me.

As I said, I really needed the escape and the best part is, I HAVEN'T GOT THAT CREEPY STALKER-Y VIBE ALL THROUGHOUT THIS TIME!

Praise Jesus!

So it is 8:45 in the morning, and you guessed it, been up for four hours.

You are going to love what I've been doing all that time.

Missing a certain Moron Twin.

Yea, I know. I'm hopeless. *tear*

I, stupidly, told Yuki about it and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. I almost wanted to smack her because that wasn't making me feel any better. Then she gave me the worst possible advice.

She said I should call him.

Hell fucking no!

I am not that brave…..or stupid.

No. No. No. No.

Stop giving me that look readers.

Stop it.

Stop.

I'm not going to do it.

Nope.

No.

Yamaté.

Ie.

Oh look at that, it's 9. Time to go to work and work means no cell phones.

Hehe. I win.

I ran downstairs and immediately got to work alongside Haruhi.

"Say Haruhi, I really do appreciate you getting me this job offer. I wish I could do something to repay you." I said while cleaning off the breakfast tables.

"It's no big deal, besides, it's actually kind of nice working alongside someone who isn't much of a distraction." Haruhi reassured in her own way. I smiled and continued working.

Five minutes later….a dying animal killed my eardrums. (Not literally…..)

"HARUHI!" Oh god…..is that?

Haruhi went all hax face and I just stood in shock. What the hell are the Club of Morons doing here?

I take back what I said about missing Moron Twin #1…..even though he is here and wearing a blue tank top.

BLUE.

Blue's my favorite color god-damnit!

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I yelled.

Poor Haruhi is getting glopped by Tamaki. It's still adorable every time I see it. Mainly because no matter how hard she tries, she just can't deny the fact that she secretly enjoys it.

Man I love my special observant qualities, really come in handy.

"The boss thought the two of you were kidnapped so he dragged us here." Kaoru said nonchalantly.

Damn you Tamaki. Even though part of me is secretly thanking you, just damn you.

Oh lord. Hikaru's walking up to me. Shit.

"Yuki-chan called me saying something along the lines of you missing me so I couldn't resist Tamaki's offer on coming down here to see you, especially wearing that cute workers outfit I might add." Hikaru smirked, eyeing me up and down as he pulled me close to him.

Yuki. Remind me when she comes over to go War Plan: Extreme Stage on her.

I could feel my face heating up by the second.

"Aw look Kaoru, our toy really missed us. She's red with happiness." Hikaru laughed.

So I did my normal response, I pulled out my blue bat out of thin air, because I'm a badass like that, and I hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Hikaru growled.

I put on my innocent grin. That's what you get bitch muahahahahahaha!

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I heard Yuki walk in….perfect…..time to get my revenge.

"Oh look at that Hikaru, our other toy missed us as well, that's adorable!" Kaoru said walking toward Yuki.

It's a really good thing that Misuzu isn't here yet.

I ran over to Yuki and pulled her to the emo-corner that I have adopted on this little vacation work trip thing.

"What the hell were you doing calling Hikaru and telling him that I was missing him?!" I barely screeched.

Yuki started laughing at my expression.

"Because you weren't going to do it yourself, and I was testing out a theory…hypothesis was correct by the looks of it." Yuki said proudly.

I sighed.

"I'm never going to live this down….." I pouted, growing cookies in my emo-corner.

Well attempted, Yuki pulled me up, reminding me that I had a job to do and that Misuzu was coming down the stairs so I had to act professional.

God-damnit Misuzu. I just want to grow my cookies in peace!

"Why hello, are you friends of Haruhi's, Rin's, and Yuki's?" Misuzu asked the Host Club.

"Why yes we are, do you by any chance have any spare rooms available for the rest of us, we would really like to stay for a while. A vacation seems nice and this bed and breakfast is very lovely and convenient." Tamaki requested, putting on his so-called charm.

Damn. You. Tamaki. Damn. You.

I'm beginning to think that he is in league with the Evil Sun and Closet of Doom.

That or he is secretly, and or subconsciously, conspiring with the Moron Twins just to make my life way more difficult than it has to be.

I looked at the twins and they were giving me evil grins while Yuki gave me a thumbs up.

I take it Haruhi and I are the only two people who are against this, aren't we?

"I'm sorry, we only got one spare room available and I don't believe it's big enough for all of you." Misuzu sighed.

THANK FRICKEN JESUS, GOD, KINGDOM HEARTS, WHOEVER.

"We could always compete for the room." The twins said simultaneously, occasionally glancing at me when they said that.

Oh God. Misuzu agreed. God-damnit.

"Refreshing is the name of the game!" Misuzu declared and everyone started acting refreshing immediately.

I turned to Haruhi.

"Say goodbye to our summer vacation….." I muttered.

"I'll say." She grimaced and we both went back to work, attempting to ignore the failed attempts of the Host Club and the Mission to Have the Spare Room.

Hehe Spare Room. Spare Oom. Like the Chronicles of Narnia.

YES ANOTHER REFERENCE!

Well, this is how the contest is going.

Hunny got eliminated because he was too cute to be refreshing (wonderful logic Misuzu…) and because of that Mori dropped out.

Great.

That left Tamaki and the Moron Twins, I'm just glad that Kyoya isn't running.

I mean, having Light Yagami in the room next to you, judging whether you are doing your job correctly and if not, trying to intimidate you by writing in the Death Note…..I get enough of that during the Host Club hours.

Tamaki is refreshing by his looks but he sucks at regular jobs.

That fence is just a bunch of pointed sticks….evil grin.

Stabby-stabby, pokey-pokey- snap out of it!

The twins…don't have any faults…..so they are in the lead….god-damnit.

I don't know what's worse. Tamaki getting the room, or the twins.

The twins.

Definitely.

Tamaki will notice Haruhi more than me so it'll be easier to handle.

Shut up voice in my head that's telling me that I actually want the twins to win.

Go Tamaki!

Shit.

I did it again….I took Tamaki's side…..the pain. It hurts.

I turned my head to see that Tamaki was playing some classical music on the piano.

Damn he's good…he might actually win this! Misuzu seems to be pretty impressed.

"Hey Rin-chan. Will you take out the trash for me really quick?" Haruhi whispered to me, I nodded my head.

As I walked outside, trash in hand, I was almost killed by a flower pot.

Death by flower pot. It will be a thing.

What surprised me was that it was actually Kaoru that saved me, not Hikaru.

That's an interesting turn of events. It's a nice change. Even though Kaoru got a scratch on his cheek, but no big deal.

The sad thing was that when Hikaru showed true devotion to his brother and being genuinely worried about him…..they won the contest, leaving Tamaki to pout in MY BORROWED EMO-CORNER! MINE!

"Looks like you won't be getting rid of me that easily Rin-chan." Hikaru smirked and patted my head. I almost bit his hand.

"Feisty as usual, and here I thought you missed me." Hikaru pretended to be hurt by putting his hand over his heart in mock pain.

"Shut up." I muttered looking down at my feet.

"I'm going to have lots of fun here." Hikaru tilted my chin up to reveal my blushing face to him.

Jeez, the guy is getting more and more perverted by the second.

"Ohayo Rin-san." Someone called my name, I turned around and saw that an old friend of mine called me.

Chi Kazuma.

Kazuma was my only friend when I went to therapy and support groups for people with depression and anxiety.

He was the only one who I felt really understood me and wanted to help me. Besides Yuki of course.

Yuki didn't need to go to Group Therapy because she's not fucked up in the head.

I know right? Shocker. You would thing that putting up with me might have made her mentally crazy by now.

I guess not.

Strong girl.

After I left Group, which was soon before I started Ouran, Kazuma and I didn't really keep in contact after, so it was nice to see him again.

"Hello Kazuma-san." I greeted politely. I felt Hikaru's grip on my chin tighten.

"Hey can you help me with this box, I need to get it to the kitchen and it's kind of heavy. That and I'm just a lazy bastard." Kazuma gave me a cheeky grin.

I sighed and shook Hikaru off of me and went to help him.

I noticed that Hikaru went to sulk at the juice bar.

Aw, how cute, he's jealous. Evil grin.

Soon after I helped out Kazuma, Misuzu gave me the 'okay' for break and we sat down and talked.

"So how have you been Rin-chan, I haven't talked to you much since you left group." Kazuma asked, ruffling his hair.

Even though we saw eachother a little bit during the week I was here, this was the first time we were able to have a decent conversation.

"Alive and breathing. That about sums it up." I laughed slightly.

"Is to be expected, how's Yuki-chan doing?" Kazuma continued.

Yuki appeared out of nowhere right behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"I've been well, keeping Rin-chan in line is sort of tiring but still, things have been great lately with me." Yuki said happily.

"Jeez Yuki-chan, give me a heart attack why don't ya?" I growled while Kazuma and Yuki started laughing.

"Hello Rin-chan, Yuki-chan, who is this fellow here that you're talking to?" Tamaki asked, followed by Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya.

"Kazuma-san meet my friends from a club that I'm in at school. Club of Morons, meet Kazuma-san, he was the second person that was there for me when I needed it." I introduced kind of vaguely, hoping that they got somewhat of the picture.

Knowing Tamaki, he didn't. It's a good thing he didn't question it though.

I don't really feel comfortable mentioning my times in Group to be honest. Kazuma was my only real reason for staying in Group as long as I did.

Kazuma has a very similar back story as me. His wasn't as bad but the results were pretty much the same. Depression, anxiety….yea you get the picture.

I'm amazed at how his is now, just the air around him feels a lot more happy and joyful. Surely a lot better than the one I usually give off most of the time.

I believe that's because of his girlfriend. See, he and his girlfriend met in group, with the help of me of course, and ever since they got together, he's just been doing a lot better. So I'm not really surprised that he's doing as well as he is now.

Everyone took a liking to Kazuma relatively quickly…..except for the Moron Twins who are being emo at the Juice Bar.

So, being the type of person who hates it when people get left out, I walked over to the Juice Bar to see what their problem was.

"Hey, Moron Twins, the fun is over here." I joked. Pointing back at the table.

"Ch~" Hikaru made an irritated noise, not looking at me.

"What's your problem Hikaru?" I asked, taken aback at his action.

I heard him growl and he stood up, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"What are you doing conversing with someone like him?! He's most likely just a tool, just talking to you because he is just interested in your looks and doesn't really care about you! We are your friends, you don't need anymore, not after everything we've been through! I mean, you've never mentioned him until now, so obviously he must not be that important to you so why-?!" Hikaru yelled before I slapped him. Hard. Across the cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I said darkly. "You don't even know him or why we are friends in the first place. I don't tolerate stupidity Hikaru. You of all people know that so, back off." I growled and walked off.

I heard footsteps run up the stairs behind me and Kaoru start running after him.

Everyone stared at me. I take it I have a crazy look in my eyes. Lovely. Okay. Breathe in and out. In and out.

"I'm fine. Hikaru's just being an idiot as usual." I reassured and sat down.

"Maybe I should leave….." Kazuma started and got up.

"Wait, at least give me your number so we can stay in touch after summer ends, yeah?" I asked, guilt coursing through me.

Kazuma smiled at me and gave me his number.

"Take care of yourself Rin-chan. I'll see you later." Kazuma said and he started to leave.

Tamaki suggested that we follow him out and we agreed.

We all stood outside bidding out goodbyes, and I noticed that Kaoru joined us. But the weird thing was that he was wearing Hikaru's outfit.

"Hey, Kazuma-san. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about the outburst." Kaoru said in a deeper voice than normal. Is he, is he apologizing for Hikaru?

Damn, Hikaru's a coward.

If I ever said that Hikaru being jealous was cute…I take it back.

"Don't sweat it man, it's really okay. If you know Rin-chan as well as I hope you do, I understand completely." Kazuma said in a reassuring tone.

He got into his car and drove off.

"BYE-BYE!" Hunny said in a childlike manner.

"So Kaoru, what are you doing apologizing for Hikaru?" I asked, his eyes went wide and I pointed at the scratch.

Hehe. Nothing can fool these eyes of steel!

"If you know my brother like I think you do, I bet that even you know that he won't ease up for a long while." Kaoru chuckled slightly.

I sighed. He does have a point on that one.

"Stupid Hikaru and his childish ways…." I grumbled.

"Hey, in order to take your mind off of it, how would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" Kaoru asked.

I stepped back and gave him a look, then glanced at Yuki.

"Not as a date stupid, more as a stress reliever, besides, it might be good practice for when I ask Yuki-chan out." Kaoru whispered that last part in my ear.

I smirked. I took his offer under consideration and found no real fault in it.

"You know what Kaoru? Sure." I accepted his offer and we left it at that.

*The next day in the town square.*

I was sitting in the middle of town, waiting for Kaoru to show up.

Remember that weird vibe I was getting before I came down here? Yea, I'm getting it now and it's very strong.

God, what the hell is taking Kaoru so damn long?!

"Boo." I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I screamed. I turned to see Hikaru smirking at me. Wait a minute…

"HIKARU?!" I exclaimed.

"The one and only." Hikaru said with his usual devilish smirk.

"Where the hell is Kaoru?" I asked, still pissed at him about yesterday.

"Apparently he's sick and he asked me to fill in. Which is good because we still needed to finish the last part of our deal." Hikaru said as he sat down next to me.

I sighed. Oh well, I guess it can't hurt to have him here. Besides, giving the vibe I'm getting, I'm glad he showed up to be honest.

"Alright Hikaru. I'm already still annoyed with you, if I'm bored at all today there will be hell to pay. With pillows. Got it?" I smirked, remembering our epic pillow fight we had before break.

Hikaru leaned closer to me. "I'll make it worth your while Rin-chan." Hikaru whispered.

I stood up. "Let's go then!" I started dragging him to God knows where.

A few minutes later he stopped me, causing me to trip. Idiot. At least he caught me.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hikaru asked me, still holding onto me from previously catching me from said trip.

It dawned on me that I was dragging him around like a puppy on a leash for the past five minutes. Oops. He laughed slightly.

"Come on, let's go to the mall." Hikaru started dragging me now.

Eh, karma's a bitch anyways.

Also, WHY WON'T THE STALKER-Y VIBE EASE UP ALREADY? IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!

A few minutes later we arrived at a relatively huge mall.

Oh god.

Crowds.

Not my scene.

I grabbed on to his arm as a reflex.

"You want to go get some food?" Hikaru asked me.

"Ice cream?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded his head and we walked to the ice cream station.

"Hey Hikaru, do you feel like someone's following us?" I asked kind of quietly.

"Not really, you're probably just imagining things." Hikaru said nonchalantly.

That's what I've been telling myself, but not wanting to scare myself even further I dropped the conversation.

"One sea-salt ice-cream on a cone." Hikaru told the worker guy.

"One?" I asked. He gave me his usual devilish smirk again and leaned down to my ear.

"Indirect kissing my dear." Hikaru purred softly. I growled. If we weren't surrounded by people I would've smacked him.

He got the ice cream and we sat down on the nearest bench by a random escalators.

Hehe escalators.

This brings back memories of my childhood, back when I was innocent.

"Hey Hikaru, have you seen that one episode of SpongeBob where SpongeBob and Patrick are playing Eels and Escalators and SpongeBob keeps saying; _come on escalators, escalators, escalators_? I asked randomly. I couldn't resist the urge to bring that up.

"That's out of the blew." Hikaru commented while he took a bite out of the ice cream.

"Well, we ARE sitting by an escalator." I commented, nudging his side slightly.

He laughed and gave me the ice cream.

"This is amazing!" I said as I took a bite.

"Ah, indirect kissing is amazing Rin-chan, but not as good as the real thing." Hikaru said as he wiped some ice cream off that managed to get on my cheek.

"I meant the ice cream dumbass." I laughed. "Leave it to you to make any situation perverted." I muttered. As I was about to take another bite of ice cream, Hikaru stole it from me.

I pouted.

"But that's what make it fun." He ate some more of the ice cream while I kept pouting.

After a few minutes of silence…..mainly cause by me because Hikaru finished the ice cream without letting me eat anymore, I decided to break it.

"Hey, you want to check out GameStop soon?" I asked.

"Yea sure. I've been meaning to do that anyways. I still need to get Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix." Hikaru said in a contemplating tone.

"You mean you haven't got that game yet?!" I yelled and started dragging him to GameStop, which was conveniently, not too far away from where we were sitting.

It was Hikaru's lucky day because he got the last copy before they were all sold out.

"Okay it's official. I'm coming over to your house and I'm going to make sure you play it!" I declared.

Hikaru smirked.

"It's Kingdom Hearts….I live for this shit." I said proudly. He still kept smirking.

"Would you stop smirking like that?! I know, I get it. You're a perverted bastard, moving on." I sighed in frustration.

Hikaru started laughing and he patted my head.

"Why would I stop doing the thing you love most about me?" Hikaru whispered wrapping his arm around my waist as we started to leave the mall.

I just kept quiet, not knowing how to respond at that.

We left the mall and we were standing on the sidewalk, Hikaru's grip never leaving my waist.

"Who said that I loved anything about you?" I muttered quietly.

Hikaru turned to me and tilted my chin off.

"You didn't have to say anything, you're currently not stopping me." Hikaru whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Sup guys." Someone snapped us out of our little trance.

Oh look, it was Kazuma. Yay. DAMN YOU KAZUMA.

"God, why do you always have to ruin everything?!" Hikaru growled, balling his hands in his fists.

"Sorry man, there was something kind of important I needed to tell Rin-san." Kazuma said, holding his hands up in mocking defense.

"You know what, forget it. I'm done." Hikaru said apathetically and ran off.

"I'm sorry Rin-san, I didn't think that would happen, but seriously there is something important I need to tell you." Kazuma said nervously.

"Make it quick. I need to find Hikaru before he gets himself into trouble." I said blandly.

"Kosui Jinsou is back, and he's here in Karuizawa." Kazuma said quietly.

My eyes widened.

No. Nonononononononononono.

I knew someone was watching me. I knew it.

And here I thought I was paranoid. GOD-DAMNIT!

"We need to find Hikaru, now and fast. Come with me." I demanded and pulled Kazuma by the hand as we ran through Town Square.

We spent a couple hours running through the Town Square calling Hikaru's name, and as if the universe couldn't be more against us, it started raining. But that didn't stop us.

"Hey, there is one place we didn't check yet." Kazuma started.

"Where?" I pleaded.

"There is a little mini woods area that isn't far from there, that's probably where he went, especially if he wanted to be alone." Kazuma finished.

"Lead the way Captain Logical." I saluted and I followed him into the mini woods.

If only I knew that we were still being followed, even in the rain.

We finally reached the mini woods and I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist.

"Hikaru? Thank God you're okay." I sighed in relief.

Kazuma turned around and his eyes went wide.

Oh no.

"Wrong guess sweetie."

That voice. That dark twisted voice of evil. I thought that I was never going to hear that voice again.

"I told you." Kazuma muttered.

"Run." I mouthed and he did.

Surprisingly the owner of the twisted tone didn't seem to care that Kazuma ran off.

Idiot.

You would think someone with as high of an intelligence as him would see that that was a really stupid idea. Unless…that's what he wanted. Oh no.

"You are going to come with me because if you don't, let's just say that I will personally send, Yuki, your idiotic group of friends, and your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"-to hell, and you will be there to watch them suffer like you did. Maybe even worse if you fail to cooperate." I didn't think his voice could get any more sinister, but I was wrong.

Oh God. The aura of evil. I can feel it start to creep into my body, trying to consume me.

"Okay." I barely choked out, and he dragged me to an empty car in the woods, not giving me a chance to look back.

Please Hikaru. Whatever you do, don't come and find me. Stay safe. I beg of you.

 _ **Yay, things FINALLY got interesting woop woop.**_

 _ **Fun fact: this chapter was actually going to be split into 2 but...they were to short so I said 'fuck it' and combined them into one.**_

 _ **Anyways thanks for the Reviews/Favs/Follows, they really help keep me motivated, especially now because I've been struggling with adding some details in my chapters. Like I have a broad idea of where I'm going...the details though take time and I don't want to be one of those authors that rush stories waaaaaaaaay too much.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the late updates lately, as I've mentioned earlier I have been struggling and when I write at night, it's just a lot easier for me to be able to give you guys a chapter that way, even though it is late.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS I GOTS PEEPS TO RESPOND TOO!**_

 **BizzyLizy:** **Yay, I'm glad you like the filler chapters lol. Yes...the creeps just HAVE to go after the nice ones...**

 **YamadaHikari:** **Oh my god...you have faulty internet...I feel you. 2 points Light 0 points for L, thanks for answering! Also I like your ship name for Rin and Hikaru, HikaRin. I will remember that ;)**

 **Guest:** ***Insert long chain of 'hehehe' here.***

 _ **Anyways, again thanks for the reviews, they really are helping me out!**_

 _ **Also, again if you all have questions just leave them in the reviews and I will PM you the answers and if you are a guest, I'll just answer yours in my review responses at the end of the chapters**_ _ **.**_

 ** _One more thing, I HAVE NOW 13 FAVS! 13 IS MY FAVORITE NUMBER SO THAT'S WHY I'M HAPPY! So thank you to all that favorited this story and thank you to all that are following this story, it really does mean a lot and I hope you all realize that._**

 ** _Anyways, remember to Review/Follow/Fav!_**

 ** _~Sayonara_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Warning: Dark Themes with this Chapter.**_

 **Chapter 19**

My arch enemy dragged me to the car, but before he put me in, he stuck a needle in my arm, thus making me sleepy, then he picked me up and practically threw me in the car.

I think I hit my head hard or something because I passed out right after I made contact with one of the car doors.

 _"_ _Kosui-san, what are you drawing?"_

 _"_ _Kosui-san, may I read your latest poem?"_

 _"_ _Kosui-san, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Kosui-san, what are you doing?!"_

 _"_ _NO!"_

I woke up screaming in a dark room that I'm unfamiliar with. I could feel the back of my head throbbing, but I noticed that I couldn't move my hands up to see if I can feel a bump.

The damn bastard tied my hands up….and I most likely have a concussion.

Can this day get any worse?

I turned my head and my hazel eyes locked on to a pair of devilishly evil golden yellow eyes that used to haunt my dreams.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty. Time to play." Demon Spawn said maliciously while walked towards me.

Yes, yes my day can get worse. Damnit.

The room I was in was very dark and my vision wasn't adjusting correctly. All I could see was a bunch of moving shadows, and I hope to God it's just my vision playing tricks, but honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't.

Demon Spawn started walking up to me, I didn't break eye contact with him.

I need to let him know that he doesn't scare me anymore. Which is a lie of course, but I'd rather die than give him the pleasure of knowing that information.

He grabbed my chin in a forceful manner.

Don't show emotion. Breathe in breathe out. Don't show emotion. Breathe in breath out.

"It's been so long…" Demon Spawn purred while petting, yes petting, my hair.

It's only been a year dipshit, not that long. But I'm not stupid enough to fight back like that.

I could feel my head pounding harder and I'm starting to feel nausea. Oh great. Lovely.

Even in the dark, the only thing I'm still really seeing are the eyes that are examining every inch of me.

 _"_ _Rin-san. Meet Kosui-san. You and Kazuma-san will be in a group together for the next exercise."_

Oh no. The memories are coming back. I thought I repressed most of them during the summer before I started at Ouran.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Demon Spawn asked mischievously.

I felt something sharp graze my leg. Oh God…a knife.

 _"_ _Kosui-san, what are you doing? Stop it!"_

The memories, they are coming back in flashes. I held back a whimper, which I did not do a good job of doing because Demon Spawn thought I was whimpering at the knife, not the memories.

"Don't worry. It all will be over soon. By the time I'm done, you will be broken."

My eyes widened and Demon Spawn got closer to me, so close that I could see faint outlines of his hair in the room that is dark as night.

"Good luck with that." Oh shit. I spoke. My instincts took over. I just screwed myself over, didn't I?

I could practically feel his smirk, he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Challenge accepted." Demon Spawn said as he placed a kiss on my neck.

I tried my hardest not to throw up.

Five minutes turned to ten, and ten turned into fifteen. With each intimate touch and action he would do, I could feel the knife on my skin twitch and cut.

The harder his actions would be, the deeper the cuts would be, a few of them, I could feel blood run down my leg and my wrist.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped and started petting my hair and back.

It was strange, it was almost like he was comforting me.

"God, how I missed this." He whispered in my ear.

What? This wasn't the first time? My instincts are telling me that he's right.

 _"_ _Kosui-san, what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Do you trust me?"_

 _"_ _Of course, you're the third person that I trust."_

 _"_ _Then relax and let's play a game."_

My eyes widened at the memory.

So that's what it was?

I knew that he did….something to me that was worse than what the Zuka Club did, I just forgot all the details.

I had a broad idea of everything that happened between us. I knew we met in Group and got close immediately, one thing led to another and bam! He had to leave and I was immensely grateful.

I also remember how badly my anxiety gotten during and after, also I knew how bad of a person he really was.

Because over most of my senses were weakened and the concussion I had, the only sense I had that was heightened was my hearing. I made sure Demon Spawn was out of my ear range…or eye sight, and I let out a huge blood curling scream.

I started rocking back and forth, wanting so badly to clutch my head to make the pain stop and I could feel the nausea get worse.

I think my vision is playing tricks on me because with each stab of pain I feel in my head and stomach, I see red start to cloud my vision.

My face started vibrating and my whole body was freezing but yet I felt like I was on fire. I started shaking and my vision is blurring…..although that didn't really make a difference.

I feel like I can barely breathe, all I want is too wake up from this nightmare and escape Satan's lair once and for all.

Oh, how I would love if Hikaru came and took me away from here, but I know that if he does, he will be tortured too…and I'm going to have to watch.

Not just Hikaru, if someone else came, or if everyone from the Host Club came, I can't even bare to think.

The last thing I remember that crossed though my mind was _Stay safe_ before I passed out from my panic attack.

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I had no choice, you were going to leave me."_

 _"_ _You gave me EVERY reason too."_

 _"_ _I just wanted your help Rin-chan, I never meant to hurt you!"_

 _"_ _Say's the one who was about to_ _kill yourself_ _because I grew a brain and realized what you were doing to me!"_

 _"_ _You….were going to drop out. Drop out of the game. I can't lose my precious pawn, now can I?"_

 _"_ _And you wonder why I tried to cut you out of my life…"_

I woke up from the nightmare and looked around, hoping that I was back home, in my bed.

Yea no.

Instead I'm still in Satan's lair, but I noticed that my right hand is free and my left hand I tied up separately. My legs were tied separately and spread out, like how they were when I first got here.

I tried reaching for the knot that was keeping my left wrist tied up, but it was no use. Given how my body was laid, I couldn't reach it.

I absent-mindedly started feeling the floor in front of me and the first thing I felt was something small, cylinder, and it had a button. So naturally I pressed said button.

It was a flashlight.

I immediately started shining the light around the room I was in. It was small, big enough for at least three people, maybe four.

There was no furniture and the floor was some sort of dungeon-y tile, just like the walls.

I shined the light on my legs and saw a lot of dried up blood, my right leg had more deep cuts than my left that I noticed. Because of how shocking seeing my legs was, I couldn't look at my left arm, instead I shined the light at the piece of paper that was right in between my legs.

 _"_ _Kosui-san, what are you drawing?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, he just came up out of nowhere."_

 _"_ _It looks scary and creepy."_

 _"_ _That's the point my dear."_

An old drawing, something demon like. Thank you bastard for triggering up another memory.

I put the flashlight down, picked up the paper and ripped it up using my teeth.

The bastard thinks he can scare me using a petty drawing from last year. Idiot.

Even though my hand won't stop shaking, I'm going to blame it on the loss of blood, I still can't help but be afraid of the drawing.

I heard the door click open.

"Hello there, my toy. Did you sleep well?" Demon Spawn said walking toward me.

Conveniently I had placed the flashlight to where I can get a better glance at him.

Huh.

He hasn't changed the bit.

Same evil eyes. Same evil hair.

Yea, nothing's changed.

He walked over and tied up my right hand against something in the wall.

"Aw, you didn't like my drawing? You always said that that specific one was your favorite."

I growled.

How messed up did this guy make me? To think that I actually liked drawings of demons, like what the hell.

 _"_ _I really like your drawing Kosui-san. You have a talent."_

 _"_ _Thank you Rin-san. Now, you want to hear a tale I made with this?"_

Damn you memories, damn you.

I saw him turn off my flashlight and place something against my lips.

"Drink."

I turned my head away.

"It's just water."

I sighed and reluctantly drank the water that was in the water bottle he gave me.

Luckily enough, the water was enough to kill the pain and hunger in my stomach for a good while.

"Time for round two." Demon Spawn said with malevolent intent, and proceeded to do what he did before I fell asleep.

Soon after he stopped, I passed out from the lack of food and blood that was in my system.

 _"_ _I never want to see you again!"_

*Back at the Host Club in Karuizawa. 3rd POV*

Yuki was pacing around back and forth.

There was no sign of Rin and Hikaru and she was getting worried.

Kaoru kept rubbing her back in comfort and reassuring her that nothing's wrong, when in reality, he was starting to get worried about his older brother as well.

Hunny was eating cake as usual while Mori had a far-off look in his eye, not really liking the tension in the room.

Tamaki was going on about how the devil has kidnapped his second daughter and Haruhi was more annoyed than anything.

Although, she couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was wrong either.

Then there's Kyoya who is typing furiously on his computer, entirely focused on whatever is so important on the little screen.

Suddenly, Yuki's phone rang, snapping everyone out of their trance and changing the air of worry, too anticipation.

"Rin-chan?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"Wrong person. It's me, Kazuma. Please, I need your help." Kazuma said through the phone, sounding abnormally scared.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yuki said sternly, that's when everyone started crowding around her.

Their eyes got wide, wondering what could've happened since Hikaru was there with Rin the whole time.

"Kosui Jinsou, he kidnapped Rin-chan." Kazuma said in a panic. "And, I don't know where Hikaru-san is, we were looking for him when she got taken." Yuki said nothing, fighting the urge to drop her phone.

"You have to save her, you and the Host Club. Please! You don't know what he is capable of and what he will do to her! She's the reason he got sent away during the middle of Group!" Kazuma yelled through the phone.

"Where was Hikaru when you saw him last?" Yuki demanded.

"He was standing with Rin-san in front of the mall when I walked up to greet them. He got extremely pissed and ran off. I don't know where he's been since!" Kazuma explained.

"We will get her back, keep an eye out for Hikaru if you see him, same with Kosui and Rin-san." Yuki said and hung up the phone.

Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes.

Before Yuki could explain what was going on, she immediately called Hikaru.

"Thanks for calling Yuki-chan, I actually needed someone to come and pick me up out of this rain." Hikaru said through the phone.

"You baka! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Yuki screamed into the phone.

"I don't know-" Hikaru started but he got cut off by the screaming Yuki.

"YOU RAN OFF AND LEFT HER ALONE. IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE GOT KIDNAPPED, NOW YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Yuki yelled and hung up the phone.

Yuki took big deep breathes while everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"Kosui Jinsou kidnaped Rin-chan." Yuki deadpanned on everyone.

They all flipped out.

"Is Ri-chan going to be okay?" Hunny asked with tears welling up in his eyes.

Mori didn't say anything but kept comforting the almost crying boy.

"My little girl is kidnapped by Satan himself!" Tamaki exclaimed than he ran up to Kyoya.

"Give me everything you have on Kosui Jinsou!" Tamaki yelled.

Just then, Hikaru came running through the door soaking wet, looking confused as ever.

Yuki almost lunged at him but Kaoru and Haruhi had to hold her back.

"Kazuma-san was Rin-chan's only friend when she went to Group Therapy after everything she went through with the Zuka Club you dumbass! He even has a girlfriend and was never interested in Rin-chan as more than a friend, now, you would've been able to know that information if you didn't run off like a coward in the middle of your date! Now because of that, Kosui Jinsou has kidnapped her and took her off the face of the planet doing God knows what!" Yuki screeched while trying to get out of Kaoru's and Haruhi's grip.

Hikaru's eyes went wide and he kneeled to the ground.

"All my fault. All my fault. All my fault." Hikaru muttered over and over.

He sounded like he was going to break. Everyone, even Yuki, circled around him and started comforting him.

"Kosui Jinsou. Age: 16. Birthday: XX-XX-XXX. It says here that he switch schools multiple times from being expelled and he was diagnosed with Bi-Polar disorder. It was also said that he was abused as a child and because of that he grew up to have a very violent and psychotic nature. Because of this he started going to Group Therapy, which was where he met Rin and Kazuma. He was new in Rin and Yuki's third year of Middle School but Rin didn't start talking to him until Group. Kosui is said to have all the dominate traits of a sociopath and it was the Miyamoto's that got him sent away, out of town and out of Group because of how much harassment he was giving Rin. Ever since then, it is shown that he was secretly stalking the Miyamoto's and that the Jinsou family is business partners with the Amakusa family. Aka, he is most likely involved with the Zuka Club, hence Benibara referring Kosui as 'boss' when they reunited with Rin a while back." Kyoya gave his full report on Kosui Jinsou.

"It is not my place to say the details of Kosui's relationship with Rin, but, I will say that it lead to restraining of the Jinsou boy." Kyoya finished, pushing up his glasses while sighing.

Everyone was quiet.

Yuki was leaning her head on Kaoru's shoulder. Tamaki was holding Haruhi protectively too his chest. Mori was keeping Hunny occupied with cake and Hikaru looked like he was about to murder something.

"Find her Kyoya. Find her now. Do something!" Hikaru demanded as he punched a wall.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out as Hikaru clutched his hand in pain, fighting the tears that were so close to falling out of his amber eyes.

*Rin's POV*

 _"_ _Why me?"_

 _"_ _Because, you're special."_

 _"_ _You think I'm special?"_

 _"_ _Of course, I see a lot of myself in you."_

I woke up however many hours later, with my right hand free like last time.

I am NOTHING like you Demon Spawn. Nothing.

I started feeling around for the flashlight, and almost screamed in joy when I found it.

I turned it on, only to see it shining on a plate of cookies sitting in front of me.

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Rin-chan. I made you some cookies. No, they aren't poisoned."_

I didn't want to eat, but once the smell of chocolate chip cookies reached my nose, my stomach told me otherwise.

As soon as I finished the plate of cookies, I noticed that my brain was starting to work better. I'm not as lightheaded as I was before.

The door clicked open again.

"Did you enjoy your midnight snack?" Demon Spawn asked with fake generosity.

Midnight. I've been here for twelve hours. Strange. It feels like longer.

"Spill it. First the….yea, then the drawings, now the cookies, what are you planning?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"If I told you, that would be cheating, and you know that I like to play my games fair and square." Demon Spawn said, grinning like a madman. I growled and braced myself for what he liked to call round three.

I didn't think it would be possible to feel as much pain as I am in just under 24 hours.

Not even a full day, and it already feels like eternity.

How much longer am I going to endure this?

Do they, does the Host Club know where I'm at?

Is Hikaru….

Is Yuki…..

Oh God, my head. It's spinning again. Stupid me accidently hit my head on the wall, the same spot as I hit it back in the car, and I passed out.

*3rd POV, back at the Host Club, still in Karuizawa.*

"Found her." Kyoya said after what felt like an eternity, which in reality was almost over 24 hours since Kazuma told Yuki about what happened.

Hikaru was the first person out the door and he ran like hell to the car.

*Rin's POV*

I woke up, noticing my body was in a different position and a different location.

I was in a room, with faint light creeping in through the window. I heard someone grunt from under me. It was then when I realized that I was on a bed, stripped naked, and using Demon Spawn as a pillow.

I tried to move, but I could barely feel my muscles. They feel numb and limp. I wanted to scream, but my throat was too dry for me to be able to make a squeaking sound.

I turned, very carefully, and saw a clock that was next to me. The time showed 7 in the morning.

So I have been here for 19 hours. Again, still feels like eternity. I looked back at Demon Spawn and he was staring at me.

"I'm impressed, you aren't fighting back." He commented.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not worth wasting the little energy I have left." I said apathetically.

My legs twitched slightly and I felt pain in my lower area. I hissed in pain.

"Did you know that you are actually a very violent sleeper? Which is very different for you, I'd say." Demon Spawn smirked.

I don't need to know what two plus two is in order to figure out what actually happened during that time.

My body wants to go into panic, but at the same time, it's too weak to do so, but yet, the nausea took over.

Each second of each minute I could feel the nausea and pain consume me, until I finally threw up. Demon Spawn realized what was going on and went to get a bucket.

Damnit. I couldn't throw up on his face.

I can still feel stabbing in my stomach but it eased for a few minutes right after I did.

"Let me guess. Last night was round three." I didn't even try to glare at him. My face just stayed expressionless.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Kosui clapped my hands together. It was then when I tried fighting back.

Yea, didn't work.

I turned to look at my surroundings and the walls were covered in drawings and the bed was partially covered in blood.

I felt my head start spinning but I tried my hardest not to pass out.

"I'll get you some water. Sleep. Like a good girl you are." Demon Spawn said and pushed my shoulders down on the bed.

How much longer?

*3rd POV, back with the Host Club*

Almost there. Almost there.

Hikaru thought to himself over and over as he kept his grip on the leather seat in the car.

Kaoru leaned over and tried to pry Hikaru's hands off of the seat.

"You're knuckles are white." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru grunted, but made no move to let go of the leather seat he was currently torturing.

Yuki wasn't doing any better. She stayed up all night that night and was so tired that once she got into the car, she fell asleep on Kaoru's lap.

If Rin was here, she would've taken a picture and used it as blackmail.

Hunny was sound asleep on Mori's lap as well and Tamaki was trying to distract Haruhi by doing a bunch of stupid shit, which surprisingly, was helping.

Which is very impressive for Tamaki.

Kyoya was the one that was driving and he already had a plan, he has back up forces going in all directions to the same place they were all headed.

Kyoya also knows that they don't have much time to make it because he is familiar with the game that is being played here, although he isn't worried per say, he is concerned but he knows what he is doing.

After all, he is the Shadow King disguised as Light Yagami.

30 minutes later, it is about 10 in the morning, and the Host Club has arrived to an abandoned mansion that was just south of Karuizawa.

Once they arrived Hikaru had only one prayer in mind. _Please be alive._

*Rin's POV*

 _"_ _All you need is me."_

 _"_ _Kazuma is my friend."_

 _"_ _He's pathetic. Not worthy of your time."_

 _"_ _He's your friend too!"_

My body has never felt so sore.

I have never felt more like a broken toy than I have today.

Why? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

God if you are listening, please let this end!

I can't do this for a second time. I can't.

 _"_ _I wrote a new poem."_

 _"_ _Man, that's very, disturbing."_

 _"_ _I had to let out my anger somehow."_

 _"_ _But this, this is messed up."_

GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Let me be free.

I shot out of the bed and saw Demon Spawn sitting at the edge with a towel and bottle water in hand.

"Drink." He said. I obliged, using my free hand to open the water cap and drink.

Suddenly, a loud banging was heard.

"Shit." I heard Demon Spawn mutter.

"I know you're in there Kosui Jinsou, if you wouldn't mind, we would just like to talk to you." Oh my, that voice. They didn't.

"How'd they find us?!" Demon Spawn growled at me.

"I don't know." I muttered. He slapped me.

"Liar." He grabbed my wrist, trying to squeeze the life out of it. It was already cut up too.

"It's too early for endgame." He muttered and tossed me a towel.

"Put this around you and do as I say, or else." He demanded while untying me.

I did as what was told of me and covered myself up as much as I could with the towel. He grabbed my arm and twisted behind my back and we walked slowly to the door.

He opened the door and let out a gasp at who was there.

"Kyoya Ootori, in the flesh." Demon Spawn grimaced.

"I don't meant to cause you any harm," I noticed some armored men from the Ootori group show up from behind Kyoya. "Just give us the girl, and this will all be forgotten. No one gets hurt, and no one finds out." Kyoya finished using that manipulative tone that no one can ignore.

I felt his grip on my arm become tighter as I let out a gasp of pain, just loud enough that Kyoya can hear.

"Need I remind you about the hold and power the Ootori family has over the Jinsou's? I mean, given your track record, you really don't need to make an enemy of the Ootori family, now do you." Kyoya finished, looking unfazed by the situation.

I felt Kosui's grip loosen on my arm.

"We will meet again, one day." He whispered in my ear, and he let me go.

I limped out of the house and I saw that the rest of the Host Club was here.

Yuki walked up to me first and hugged me.

I let out a hiss in pain and Yuki loosened up but didn't say anything.

She let me go and I walked over to Hikaru.

He hugged me very carefully.

"I'm sorry. So, so, so, sorry. I promise that I will never leave you again." Hikaru said firmly.

I could feel his tears on my neck and my legs started to give out.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital, Hikaru you drive." Kyoya said firmly. "I'll meet you there, just got to handle some last minute details with this one."

Hikaru nodded and picked me up and placed me in the passenger's seat of the car and we drove to the Hospital in silence.

 _ **Yea. Dark. That's all I got to say. At least I gave you all a warning at the beginning of the chapter ehehe.**_

 _ **Good news is that this is definitely the last of the super dark chapters.**_

 _ **Now, if you all don't understand some of the flashbacks and why it's bad, some of the stuff that Kosui did with Rin was actually very subconscious and was meant to have a subconscious effect on her.**_

 _ **I really hope you all liked the chapter and I tried to not go super dark with it.**_

 _ **PEEPS RESPONDING TIMES!**_

 **BizzyLizy:** **Hehe, I don't know why but reading 'Evil dude,' made me laugh a lot for some reason. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **NightmaretheFoxWitch:** **Because I'm evil...that's why. XD.**

 **miriaannjacob:** **Aw thank you!**

 _ **As always, thanks for the reviews and support, they really mean a lot.**_

 _ **Heads up, Chapter 20 I think marks the halfway point in this story for me and I'm almost half way to the number of reviews I wish to have to reach my personal goal! YAY! I'm happy with the progress and the rate so far, so keep it up, please?! XD**_

 _ **Again with the questions, any questions, feel free to ask.**_

 _ **Remember to Review/Fav/Follow, they brighten my summer and give me a purpose. :)**_

 _ **~Sayonara**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

*Yuki's POV*

We sat in the car in pure silence. Rin fell asleep with her head in my lap and I'm running my fingers through her hair like a mother comforting her daughter.

I sighed.

Kaoru has been helping me through this, simply by being mortal support, and I couldn't thank him enough.

He's sitting up in the passenger's seat next to Hikaru and no matter how hard I try, I can't help but glance at him every five seconds and just listen to him try to calm his brother down just so he won't get us into a wreck.

Sometimes I would catch him glancing back at me, I would always nod, reassuring him that I was okay.

I have to be okay.

My best friend needs me to be okay.

I AM okay.

I smiled inwardly to myself. I'm just glad it's a true smile.

We made it to the closest hospital and they took Rin in the back to help fix her up.

Not long after, the doctors told us that she will be just fine, and that she will need to be kept here for about a week.

An hour later we were told that she has a concussion, which is temporary, her arm was twisted back more than need be but it wasn't broken, but she needed to wear a brace for the next few weeks.

I laughed inwardly at that, knowing how much she just loves wearing brace's on her arms.

Also the cuts were cleaned out nicely and not to bad but they still need to be bandaged.

The doctor's said that Rin needs her rest and that we are welcome to stay in the waiting room or go home and come back tomorrow.

I wanted to stay, but Kaoru told me it was best that he'd take me home.

I sighed, knowing that I can't win with him, and he took me to the car.

He tried getting Hikaru to come, but Hikaru put up a much stronger fight and Kaoru just kind of gave up.

"Yuki-chan, be honest, are you okay?" Kaoru asked me as we went to the car.

"If I'm not than I will be." I smiled. "I'm just glad that everything is very minor." I continued quietly looking down at my feet.

As soon as we reached the car door, Kaoru stopped me from opening it.

"Come with me, we are spending the rest of the day together." Kaoru said firmly, taking my hand in his.

I smiled.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he started dragging me to God knows where.

"It's a surprise." Kaoru said with a soft cheeky grin. I just kept smiling.

It's amazing really. Kaoru is the only person, besides Rin, who can keep me guessing.

"It's a good thing I like surprises then!" I laughed. Kaoru smiled down at me.

A few minutes later we arrived at a park.

"First Stop: Calming Park to take your mind off of everything." Kaoru said and stopped abruptly, causing me to run into him.

"Sorry, sorry!" I squeaked.

Kaoru laughed as he caught me and we sat down at the nearest bench, admiring the mini pond that was a few feet in front of us.

"So Kaoru, the reason why you brought me here was to take my mind off of everything, right?" I gave him my 'all knowing' smirk.

"That's part of the reason Yuki-chan." Kaoru said in a slight joking manner, the look in his eyes told me that there really was more than meets the eye with this day.

"Oh really now, care to enlighten me?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"Not yet." Kaoru grinned at me, I hit him on the shoulder and we started laughing.

That's another thing I liked about him. He can laugh with me. Not many people can do that with me.

After we calmed down, it was now a comfortable silence between us. We were admiring the pond in front of us and I caught him sneaking a few glances at me and blushing when I caught him.

"What's so entertaining to you about me?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

Kaoru looked taken aback but smiled.

"That look in your eye that you got when you were staring out into the water." Kaoru said quietly.

"Aw, that's sweet." I beamed, laughing slightly.

"What about you?" Kaoru asked.

"What about me?" I gave him a look.

"What do you find so entertaining about me?" Kaoru asked in a semi-mocking manner.

"Hmmmm, I can't really put my finger on it, but whatever it is, I know that I like it." I gave him my 'cute' smile.

He blushed and put his arm around me, taking me off guard.

"I will make it my mission of the day to figure it out though!" I said determinedly.

Kaoru laughed. "I'll be glad when you complete your mission then."

I smiled as his grip on me got tighter and pouted when he removed his arm from me.

"Come on, there is some place else I want to take you, it's not far." Kaoru said, offering me his hand as I stood up.

"I'm trusting you doofus." I said as I took his hand.

"I know that." He smiled and led me away from the park.

He was right, five minutes later we arrived at an amusement park.

Damn, the idiot knows me well.

"How did you know that I love amusement parks?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, a little birdy told me." Kaoru smirked as he led me to the Ferris wheel area.

"Rin-chan." I said with a smile. Kaoru nodded his head in affirmation.

"I take it she told you how much I love Ferris wheels as well, right?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Actually she was just confirming a theory I had." Kaoru said nonchalantly.

"So you already knew?" I asked quietly, he nodded.

So I was right, he does know me well.

"Well come on then." I dragged him to the line for the Ferris wheel line, which conveniently, was short as hell.

As soon as we got on the ride, I couldn't help but hope that it would stop working once we were at the top, like in those cliché romantic movies.

Yea, I might be a helpless romantic. Deal with it people!

Once we got to the top, I tried asking Kaoru what else this day was about.

He gave me a similar response. "Not quite time yet, but soon." Kaoru said as he stroked my cheek.

I blushed and looked away.

"Again, you're lucky I like surprises." I muttered.

"Then I must be the luckiest guy in the world then." Kaoru smirked.

"I guess you are then." I laughed as the ride pulled to a stop back at the bottom.

After the Ferris wheel ride, we played a few mini games and Kaoru actually won me a stuffed dolphin.

A STUFFED DOLPHIN!

Dolphins are my pride and joy peoples.

Can this day get any better?

"So what's next on the ole amusement park agenda captain?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Nothing. We are going somewhere else." Kaoru said, laughing at my tone of question.

"My dolphin can some with us, right?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"No."

….

I hit him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Kaoru held his hands up in defense laughing at my reaction.

"You better be." I growled, holding my dolphin to my chest.

"Come on." Kaoru said while holding out his hand.

We walked to a local restaurant, which luckily, accepted stuffed dolphins won at amusement parks.

Kaoru was amused at my inner child self that came out to play today.

I looked around and the restaurant was actually really nice and romantic. Not to fancy, but it was still dim and had an Italian theme too it.

And I liked it.

"Hey Kaoru, did you know that Italian food is actually my favorite kind of food?" I asked. He nodded.

I looked at him in shock.

"Rin-chan." He said confirming my theory.

"When we go back to the hospital, if she wakes up, remind me to thank her?" I asked.

"Of course." Kaoru smirked.

The waiter walked up and took us to a table that was in the middle of the pretty vacant restaurant.

Like the gentleman Kaoru was proving to be tonight, he ordered my drink for me.

So. Cute.

Hopeless romantic here.

"Say Yuki-chan?" Kaoru started once the waiter left to get our drinks. "Did you ever tell Rin-chan about what we talked about at the dance party a while back?"

"No, I didn't. The only thing I told her was that it had something to do with your guy's past and that Hikaru should tell her himself. Why?" I reassured.

"Just curious to be honest. Think Hikaru told her yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Not yet." I said and Kaoru sighed.

"Soon though." He muttered.

"Kaoru, why did you tell me what you did that night, we barely knew each other so it doesn't really make sense." I asked.

"Partly because I wanted help with setting up my brother with your best friend and partly because I wanted to see if I could trust you." Kaoru answered honestly.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Definitely." Kaoru finished, giving me his adorable cheeky smile.

The waiter came back with our drinks and he took our food orders.

"Hey Kaoru?" I started, he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Thank you, for today. I needed it." I said quietly. Kaoru took my hand in his.

"We all needed it. _I_ needed it." Kaoru said firmly.

A few minutes later, our food arrived and we ate in silence.

Once we finished our food, I tried one more time to get an answer out of Kaoru about tonight.

"Will you tell me noooooooooow?" I asked, putting emphasis on the now.

"Mayyyyyyybe." Kaoru answered in mocking tone.

I pouted. "At least it wasn't the usual 'not yet.'" I grumbled in a mocking manner.

Kaoru took my hand in his, making eye contact with me. I blushed under his intense gaze.

"This is my way of taking you on a date, Yuki-chan." Kaoru said quietly.

I gasped, then smiled.

"I like the way you think." I commented with a huge grin on my face.

"Given that response, I take it you will give me a similar one when I ask you to be my girlfriend." Kaoru continued.

The huge smile that was on my face never wavered, instead it just got better.

"You technically just did." I laughed.

Kaoru gave me a grin that seemed to outmatch mine.

After what felt like an eternity, my phone rang, breaking the silence.

"Hello?" I asked in the phone.

"Hikaru? She's awake?! We are on our way!" I said happily and hung up the phone.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" I grinned happily and we paid for our meal then left the restaurant immediately.

It's very convenient that the hospital is just around the corner of the restaurant.

I take it Kaoru did it on purpose just in case we got word about Rin?

Smart boy that one is.

I'm just glad I can finally call that smart boy mine.

We ran inside the Hospital and met up with Hikaru in Rin's room.

"Rin-chan, I'm so glad you are okay!" I said in joy.

Rin smiled at me and pointed at the fact that my hand was attached to Kaoru's.

Let's just say, Kaoru's face color is finally matching mine for once.

"Ehehe, yea. Well. We uh. I think you can figure it out." I stuttered.

"Congratulation's man!" Hikaru said patting Kaoru on the back.

"I knew it." Rin muttered, crossing her arms in a pride like manner.

"Anyways, more importantly, are you okay Rin-chan?" I asked, wanting to get this conversation out of the way.

"Minus the fact that I was attacked by a psycho, I'm actually doing alright. The doctor gave me some anti-anxiety and anti-depression medications, along with Kyoya's sleeping pills and boy, they are seriously a gift from heaven." Rin said amusingly.

She was right though, she truly does look happy, even after everything.

I sighed in relief. I'm glad she was able to get put on medication.

Don't ask me why she hasn't been on any anti-anxiety meds because I seriously do not know, you are going to have to ask Rin-chan in the next chapter.

DAMNIT I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! RIN, NOW YOU GOT ME DOING IT!

Hikaru walked over to Rin's bed and took her hand in his.

"Aw so cute!" I gushed. They both blushed.

I took out my phone and took a picture of this.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't think that I didn't see you take a picture of Kaoru and me earlier Rin-chan. This is just revenge." I smirked.

I heard her sigh, knowing that she lost the fight. The twins burst out laughing.

I heard the door click open.

"Visiting hours are over everyone, but you are able to visit tomorrow. Rin-san, at the rate you are going, you will actually be checked out of here in a few days' time." The nurse said, examining a clip board.

I pouted. I didn't want to leave.

Apparently, neither did Hikaru.

Kaoru nearly had to pry his hand out of Rin's.

Rin just kept laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

I waved goodbye to my best friend, then Kaoru offered to drive me home.

"So Kaoru," Hikaru started once we left the room.

"So Hikaru." Kaoru mocked.

"You finally had the guts to ask out little Yuki-chan here." Hikaru smirked.

"What of it." Kaoru said, slightly worried at where Hikaru was going with this.

"Nothing~ Nothing at all." Hikaru smirked innocently.

"That being said, you still have to confess your feelings to a certain _best friend_ of hers. Don't you Hikaru." Kaoru fired back, wearing a smirk that matched his brothers.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it." Hikaru said over and over.

"Why didn't you do it today Hikaru?" I asked.

"You really think the most romantic place to ask out a girl is in the hospital, especially after everything? That's interesting Yuki-chan." Hikaru commented.

"Well, it would be nice for her to hear something that will make her feel better." I continued.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan. I will ask her, I just need a little bit more time." Hikaru sighed.

"Just do me a favor, both of you," Hikaru started. "Keep that romantic mushy crap out of my eye sight." Hikaru requested firmly.

"You mean, something like this?" Kaoru asked as he turned to me.

Kaoru cupped my cheeks and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

After a good length of time, we broke off.

I swear, the universe is trying to get my face to stay the shade of a tomato permanently.

"Yea, like that." Hikaru grumbled.

"Aw, looks like someone feels left out, not being able to do that to a certain brown haired, hazel eyed girl because he hasn't got the guts to ask her out yet." Kaoru smirked, taking pride in the situation.

"On contraire, onii-san, we actually have kissed, more than once." Hikaru said proudly.

Kaoru looked at me and I nodded.

"Twice." I confirmed for him.

"You sly bastard." Kaoru laughed.

Hikaru smiled and put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders as we finally left the hospital.

 _ **Okay, I hope you all like this chapter, and even though it was short... I GAVE IT SOME KAORU/YUKI FLUFFINESS!**_

 _ **I promise you that the last chapter was the last of the super dark chapters and the rest of the chapters will be as light and comedic as this one was. PROMISE!**_

 _ **PEEPS RESPONDING TIMES!**_

 **Guest #1:** **I'm sorry that you didn't like the last chapter because it was too dark, I didn't really expect anyone to like it to be honest. xP, it was one of those chapters that was needed in order for the story to make sense even though people weren't supposed to like it. I hope this chapter was better! :) (Assuming you didn't abandon me after the last chapter...ehehehe)**

 **BizzyLizy:** **Yes he did actually rape her, and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest #2:** **Your review actually inspired this chapter, so thank you for that. Was this enough Yuki/Kaoru for you? (Don't worry, there will be more Yuki/Kaoru...I still need a ship name for them...)**

 **Guest #3:** **Don't worry, it's not 'almost' over. This chapter marks the halfway point in the story, I believe.**

 **Guest #4:** **Hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **YamadaHikari:** **Yea, Kosui Jinsou's character was supposed to be 'extreme,' most psychopaths are. Don't worry, we shouldn't be seeing any more of him in the story. As I said earlier, no more dark chapters. I actually kind of scared myself with the last chapter to be 100% honest, but in my head, it was needed for this to make sense.**

 _ **Again, thanks for all the reviews guys and I hope you will still stick with me even after the events from the last chapter, and sorry if I freaked some of you out...ehehehe.**_

 _ **But anyways on a happier note, things are definitely going uphill now with the story (More humorous, no dark), and I'm glad to say that I am at least half way done with it! YAY!**_

 _ **And I would like to say, 51 reviews total guys! Half way up to my goal and half way done with the story! I'm really happy about this and I hope you all will still continue to support me on this.**_

 _ **Remember to Review/Follow/Fav, *insert reused line I say because I'm not that creative and too lazy to write the same thing XD***_

 _ **~Sayonara**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey fellow readers.**_

 _ **I just wanted to make this little note to tell everyone that I am NOT abandoning this story, incase some of you were thinking that since I haven't updated in a while.**_

 _ **A lot of stuff has been going on in my life, most not so great, so I haven't really been mentally able to just sit down and write.**_

 _ **I have relatively good news though, I do know where I am going with the rest of the story, and I have a broad idea on how I'm going to end it. I also know how Chapter 21 is going to end, I'm just struggling on how to lead up to it.**_

 _ **I do plan to have this completed before school starts and if I end up not for some unknown reason, well...oops.**_

 _ **Anyways thanks for all the support and it truly means a lot. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out by next week, but I cannot make any promises, since I am currently out of town for personal reasons.**_

 _ **Please don't give up on me juuuuuuuuuust yet.~**_

 _ **I love you all and stay tuned.**_

 _ **~Sayonara, Rin**_


	22. Author's Note 2

Hiya fellow readers!

Yes I am alive and breathing…although it has been a couple years so I actually have no clue if you guys still care or not ehehehe, if you do then thank you so much for caring and wondering what has been going on, which I am going to explain right now.

I left you guys with an Author's Note explaining that I'm not abandoning Welcome to Ouran and that I have been dealing with problems thus prohibiting me from updating. Well, the reason why I haven't posted in so long was that the problems I have mentioned in my note got a lot worse, over the last year, two years? Either way things went extremely downhill for a long period of time ehehe.

I would explain specific's but I'm just not comfortable posting such personal information –no matter how basic it is, but know that the situation has relatively died down this year and things are relatively back under control and looking up. The most I will say though is that to those who deal with anxiety, depression, bullying, harassment, abuse, etc, understand that you are not alone and there are people that will stick by you and understand and be there for you, even when it feels like no one care's. Things will pass and things will get better, it just may take longer than you want it too.

Regarding Welcome to Ouran's fate, I have been pondering the idea of doing a complete rewrite of it –now this rewrite will be very different from the original, which I will leave posted. The rewrite will not have as much references in it as I want it to be its own story and I'm going to change a-lot of the characteristics of the villain that appears in the later chapters. The humor and basic plotline of following the show will stay the same, but I don't think I can continue with the same writing style as my writing has evolved a lot over the past couple years.

Would you guys like a rewrite? I will do a poll later today on my profile page to see if you guys are interested in a much better version of Welcome to Ouran. School is about to be out and I will have a good few months before I start college (wow holy shit I made it this far? Who knew?) So I plan to do a lot of writing over the summer. Also—if you guys have any suggestions on how the rewrite should go, what to change, what to keep, please let me know. You guys can even be harsh with an actual purpose ahaha.

One last thing, over the past year I have actually wrote a Harry Potter OC story which is honestly my favorite thing to write. I have been hesitant to post it because the out of the 30+ chapters I have written, only 4 are officially complete along with the prologue. I also have to do some rewriting and editing on that story as well, go me! If you guys are interested in reading the prologue and what I have been trying to do, let me know in a review along with the idea for a rewrite.

I won't be writing anything within these next couple weeks because everything will be hectic, but once school is officially out—expect something for the summer!

I am so sorry I became one of those authors that say 'I promise this story isn't abandoned, I have the next chapter almost ready blah blah blah' then proceed to not update in God knows how long—that truly was not my intention whatsoever but life can be unpredictable and scary at times that just screws up original plans.

I love and appreciate all the support I have gotten for Welcome to Ouran and you guys are simply amazing for giving me and my story a chance and I am truly sorry for leaving you guys hanging like I did. If you guys don't want to help me out with the idea for a rewrite and or not interested simply because of how long it has been then that is perfectly understandable and I get it so don't worry about not helping me or not being interested.

I'm really awkward with this type of thing (really how so? Never noticed in this update whatsoever…) ehehe so I guess this is where I take my leave for now.

Thank you all so much and I hope you guys are living wonderful lives and being amazing people and contributing to society in a healthy manner!

~Rin


End file.
